7 Deadly Sins
by Sour Queen
Summary: Kyuubi sighed. "This is all your fault now, kit. For the next 7 days you will experience each one of the 7 deadly sins until you give into your true desire."
1. The Curse

7 Deadly Sins 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. Please don't sue.

Rating: M

Pairings: NaruSasu, NaruSaku. **Side Pairings**: NaruCho, NaruIno.

Genre: Romance

Warnings: **Cursing.** **Seme** Naruto. Evil Kyuubi. **Yaoi.** Naruto may be a little **OOC.** He's going to get a tad **dark-spirited**.

Summary: Kyuubi sighed. "This is all your fault now, kit. For the next 7 days you will experience each one of the 7 deadly sins until you give into your true desire."

**A/N:**** Thank you for reading! And review! I'm almost sure you'll like the story! So please just take some time out just to review okay? Thank you so very much.**

**Chapter One: The Curse**

* * *

"Damn this crazy bitch." Naruto muttered hiding behind a giant rock with his comrade Sasuke, who looked just as pissed as he was. 

"Shut up Naruto. She'll find us." Sasuke muttered quickly, scanning the area for their target with the bleeding red Sharingan eyes. He quickly spotted her and dashed from their hideout, tackling her and pressing a kunai against her neck. Naruto, who has caught onto the scene quickly, took her knives from her person so she couldn't harm them.

"Kakashi-sensei? We got her at hideout Point C." Naruto informed his sensei over the radio-communicator pointedly ignoring the fluent curses of the woman.

"Let me go right this minute damnit! I haven't done anything but my fucking job you ninja freak!" She bellowed struggling against Sasuke's hold on her arms. She was in a very uncomfortable situation, being pressed face-down into the ground but it's not like he cared anyway.

"Sakura and I are on our way." Kakashi radioed back to Naruto, nodding on the other side even if Naruto couldn't see it.

"Kays." Naruto turned off his transmission button and proceed to help Sasuke tie her up.

"This is the woman right? The evil gypsy mistress putting curses and spells on people?" Naruto asked incredulously tied her hands together tightly. She looked like a middle-aged dingy woman, certainly not capable of performing magic. Her dusty brown hair fell in layers and her tattered dress was stained and looked moth-eaten. It was also apparent she hasn't bathed in a while.

"Shut the hell up about my appearance. It's a hell lot better than yours kid." She pointed out insulting his orange jumpsuit.

Naruto growled and opened his mouth to say something when Sasuke cut him off.

"She's not worth the time Naruto. Just wait for Kakashi." He gritted out angrily. He was tired, hungry, and dirty. He'd be damned if he had to sit here and listen to dobe and _bitch_ argue all day.

"I'm not a bitch. I'm a spell-caster." She said nonchalantly, reading Sasuke's mind.

"You..." Sasuke started mildly impressed.

"What? You thought those plagues I brought upon that poor village, _Takami_ was fake? They deserved it. Not one of them could lend me a cent of money. Greedy Bastards they are. And yes, I am a real spell-caster. I can read minds and find the deepest desires of humans, and then I can cast any spell on them to help bring them out. Good or Bad." She said flatly.

"That's bullshit. There's no such thing as magic." Naruto said glaring at the old woman.

'**Be careful what you say to her, Kit…'**

"Oh yeah? Well how about this, I know what your deepest secret is, and so do you. And now, because you have insulted me for the last time, here's your punishment." The woman growled softly.

Naruto's eyes darted from Sasuke's slight stunned expression to the woman's smug one. That bitch…

"The 7 deadly sins will be your guide, until your deepest desire will have nothing to hide. You will be subject to the world's desires, until you recognize the power's higher." The woman chanted spitting at Naruto's face, smirking when it hit.

Naruto snarled. "You dumb bitch!" He reached up to wipe it away when he felt it seep into his skin. A shiver crawled up his spine. What the hell?

'**Heh. Stubborn Brat. You'll pay the price now….'**

Sasuke growled and stepped up to the woman's face, prepared to some type of harm to her when a voice broke his concentration.

"Sasuke? Naruto?" Kakashi strolled up beside them looking at the woman who was currently sitting up with her hands tied behind her back and a smirk on her face.

"Something happen?" Kakashi asked Sasuke who glared at the woman and said,

"This hag tried to curse Naruto."

"I didn't try to curse him dumbass, he really is cursed you watch tomorrow! You'll see what his real true desire is!" She cackled evilly grinning at Sakura's disgusted face.

"Let's just get outta here..." Sakura said meekly, thoroughly freaked out by the psycho woman.

"I second that." Naruto slurred walking beside her, suddenly feeling sleepy and nauseous. "I think I'm gonna…"

'**It's too late to stop it now…'**

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled watching Naruto hit the floor, completely unconscious.

* * *

Well? What did you think? It wasn't the best cliffy ever but it's a start. Please review. I know a lot of people will see this and read it. Take some time out to review so I can keep **going**! 


	2. The Realization

**7 Deadly Sins**

Disclaimer: None of the Naruto characters are **mine**. Neither is the 7 Deadly Sins created by the **Roman Catholic Churches of the 14 century.**

Rating: M

Pairings: NaruSasu, NaruSaku. **Side Pairings**: NaruCho, NaruIno.

Genre: Romance/Suspense/Drama

Warnings: **Cursing.** **Seme** Naruto. Evil Kyuubi. **Yaoi.** Naruto may be a little **OOC.** He's going to get a tad **dark-spirited**.

Summary: Kyuubi sighed. "This is all your fault now, kit. For the next 7 days you will experience each one of the 7 deadly sins until you give into your true desire."

**Edit: Bold **is Kyuubi speaking. _Italics _are Naruto responding.

**A/N: Please R&R okay? I need to know how I am doing! I love reviews so I can make this story great so that you'll love the story!!**

**Chapter Two: The Realization**

* * *

Blue eyes started up into a white ceiling, and the smell of fresh linen and medicine flooded his noses. The bright white lights above the ceiling beat down on his head and he rolled his eyes feelings his head swim for a second. Straining to see around him, his eyes glazed over to where Sakura and Sasuke were talking about him.

"Do you'll think he'll be okay?" He heard Sakura ask him. Sasuke shot her a look that clearly said 'Are you kidding me?'

"The dobe will be just fine. The woman's curse is a hoax. Naruto has been through tougher situations. He'll come out fine like the idiot he is." Sasuke replied smoothly his mouth twitching into a smirk.

Naruto smiled softly. _'That soft bastard…'_ His heart clenched in happiness and Naruto's eyes dimmed slightly. _The curse…_

**I told you to be careful of that woman. And now you'll pay the price. **That voice…

_What are you talking about, Fox? _Naruto thought angrily now understanding it was Kyuubi giving him those weird warnings.

**That woman…she really is a spell-caster. And you, I do believe, just got cursed.**

_You're lying! That woman is nothing but a fake; even the mission description said that!_

Kyuubi chuckled, **Stupid brat. Why would I lie? You are cursed, the curse of the 7 Deadly Sins I presume.**

Naruto shivered. _W-What's going to happen to me?_

Kyuubi snorted. **She already told you.** **You know about the 7 Sins don't you?**

_Uh, yeah…_Naruto thought shakily,_ Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, and Envy right?_

**Correct. For the next seven days you will experience each one. You will have no control over your body when it happens. Anything is possible to happen, kit.**

_You're kidding me. _Naruto was starting to freak out he was shaking violently now. Maybe he should've taken that lady seriously.

_I…In that order?_

**Nah, some random one. You could always—**

"Naruto!" Sasuke was now at his side, shaking him violently. "You idiot! How long have you been up?"

Naruto shook his head trying to clear it of the destined conversation. "I…I'm not sure."

"I'm going to get Tsunade-sama. Be right back." Sakura said quickly running out of the room.

Sauske's shaking had slowed down and eventually he stopped altogether. "How are you feeling, dobe?" Sasuke had his head bowed so Naruto couldn't see his eyes, but he was almost sure they would hold a tinge of worry in them.

"I'm fine bastard. Stop worrying over me like a wife." Naruto grinned at Sasuke's flustered expression.

Sasuke punched his shoulder. "Shut up." He slightly smiled at Naruto. That idiot always had act stupid in the serious of moments just to make him smile.

The door opening and Tsunade stepped in hurriedly, her white coat flowing behind her.

"You never listen." She snapped. Her face was strained and her cheeks flushed. There was no doubt, she was exhausted and worried senseless.

"Obaa-Chan really I'm…" Naruto started trailing off when her brown eyes glinted with promises of murder and pain that even Orochimaru would shit himself looking directly in her face.

"Will he have any medical problems?" Sakura broke in, her eyes darting from her trainer to Naruto.

"I don't think so. But it is possible. I have my best workers searching for a treatment to his curse, and the woman that was supposed to be on death-row, is being interrogated and possibly beaten by the top ANBU officers until she talks."

Naruto sighed in relief. "You don't know how happy I am now."

Tsunade smirked. "Think so brat? Well, you'll have to deal with the curse for a while. You'll also be spending the night in the hospital so we do some studying before we let go. And there will also be periodical visits to the hospital so we make some experiments on you."

Naruto inwardly cringed. He's be stuck in this pure-white hell-hole for a damn while. "Yeah, yeah, I understand."

"Good. Now just for precautions, I want you to tell me exactly what she said." Tsunade said taking out a pad and pen. Sasuke at this moment decided to step in and contribute to this conversation.

"She said she was a spell-caster and when Naruto denied it she said some weird rhyming curse and spit on him." He said furrowing his brow.

"Spit on him?" Tsunade's voice echoed as she wrote quickly on her pad, her eye brow in the air and her lips pursed.

"Yeah yeah!" Naruto said scrunching up his nose to think. "She said something like… The 7 deadly sins will be your guide, until your deepest desire will be in ramen hiding. Or something like that."

"Dobe, she didn't say anything like that." Sasuke said looking at Naruto.

Naruto glared and shot up from his bed, "Yes she did!"

"No, she didn't."

"Yes! She did!"

"No she didn't."

"YES, the _fuck_ she did!"

"No, the _fuck_ she didn't!"

"Argh! You bastard!"

"Dobe."

"Asshole!"

"Dumbass!"

"Ahhh!" Naruto's face lit up with anger and he lurched from his bed and pounced onto Sasuke pulling him onto the ground where the two began to pull each other's hair, kick, punch, and in Naruto's case, bite. Just about anything they can do to piss the other off.

"Dobe, Get the fuck off of me!"

"As soon as you stop pulling on my hair!"

"Then get your leg from in-between my―"

Naruto's face blushed red at that. "Ahhh! You're such a pervert!!"

"_You're_ such an idiot! It's your fault!"

Sakura blushed and started yanking onto Naruto trying to remove him from Sasuke. "Naruto! Get off Sasuke!"

"I think he already is!" Naruto huffed waggling his eyebrows at Sasuke's flushed expression. His ebony locks were glued to his face and his cheeks tinged a light pink.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke said aiming a nice kick at Naruto's jewels, not only affectively removing the dobe from his body, but also removing the leg from in-between his own.

"Gah!" Naruto crashed on the other side of the floor and clutching his "jewels."

Sakura giggled for a moment at Naruto's despair before she looked around the room for Tsunade to see she was already gone, the door left wide open.

Naruto looked around before closing his eyes. A sensation ran up his back and seemed to crawl into his mind, unwillingly. He felt his body tighten and pull at this intruder and he felt himself try to push it out but it had already pried itself in. Sakura stopped laughing and Sasuke looked up at him to see Naruto no longer acting childish but more serious than before.

Sakura shot a Sasuke a confused look but Sasuke clearly had no idea what caused the change in his attitude. Naruto was always the #1 ninja in surprising, but this change didn't seem natural. It felt almost…forced. Sasuke looked forlornly into his teammate's now blank blue eyes, no longer holding the spark of smiles. As if the eyes lost its luster. Sasuke frowned at the blonde ninja. He had a feeling this curse thing was going to be more serious than any of them expected. Sasuke's onyx eyes softened and he stared at Naruto with a caring expression. _Naruto…_

Naruto shivered inwardly. _What the..?_

**You're in for one hell of a week tomorrow kit.**

_Don't I know it. _He replied toneless.

* * *

A dirty rat skidded across the floor, trailing muddy water in its path. A woman seethed at it, scaring it away from the tiny bit of food she was allowed to have. Her eyes glazed over her surroundings and she grinned in an evil way.

"Now now, Naruto-kun, we have quite the day tomorrow don't we? Hope you're ready for it…"

"Time to take your pills, woman." An ANBU officer said unlocking the cell door and walking into her cell effortlessly through the dark. He yanked her up to her feet. The women's smile contorted into a scowl and her eyes danced evilly at the man and although she couldn't see him behind his bear-shaped mask, she could tell he was freaked out.

The man flinched at her face and slapped her across the cheek, a fine line of blood splashed out of her gray and moldy skin. She winced in pain, her eyes steely and dark, never missing the look of pure disgust on the ANBU's face. This is why she is a gypsy witch. This is why she curses those who don't understand. Those who _won't_ understand.

"What a _day_ we will have…" She sneered to herself, her mind already plotting out the day.

* * *

Better cliffy I think. Some of you expected me to jump right into the sins. **WELL I DIDN'T.** Ha! A ninja must **expect **the unexpected no:D There will be a lot more visits to this **mysterious** woman as well. Also, just as a fair warning, it's going to get much deeper and brain twisting as the plot unfolds. So keep reviewing because I have so much planned for this fic. Don't just check up on it, read it, and put it in your saved favorite's folder with 40-something other fictions. **REVIEW IT.**

But anyways, What do you think? **Please review!** Also, I have another fic I'm working on, called **"Jealousy."** If you like this fic you might enjoy that one. Please review and Thank you for reading!


	3. Sin One: Gluttony

**7 Deadly Sins**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. But if I did…kukuku…

Rating: M

Pairings: NaruSasu, NaruSaku. **Side Pairings**: NaruCho, NaruIno.

Genre: Romance/Suspense/Drama

Warnings: **Cursing.** **Seme** Naruto. Evil Kyuubi. **Yaoi.** Naruto may be a little **OOC.** He's going to get a tad **dark-spirited**.

Summary: Kyuubi sighed. "This is all your fault now, kit. For the next 7 days you will experience each one of the 7 deadly sins until you give into your true desire."

**Edit: Bold **is Kyuubi speaking. _Italics _are Naruto responding.

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews I'm getting because the more you review the more my addiction for writing for you guys gets bigger! Bah, I took so long to update because of school and it's a crappy job too! I'm so sorry and I'll work harder to keep up! Bear with me!**

_Edit: I saw this one NaruSasu fic 'Going Down' and it had 40 REVIEWS in only 20 DAYS. Whoa! That's great! Good story too. Check it out! Link on bottom._

**Chapter Three: Sin One: Gluttony**

* * *

A long, sharp needle hovered over its target. The cold metal pressed against warm, tan skin and drew ice circles in it. The owner of the skin winced-it always hurt a bit. The needle chose its spot and pressed in, sucking the warm blood from its recipient. The skin shivered and tensed as pulses of blood came out in pearls.

"Just a bit more, Naruto-kun." The voice of the needle whispered in its icy voice.

Naruto had to roll his eyes. Damn him and his hyperactive imagination. This curse was definitely taking its toll.

Too bad Naruto wasn't prepared---the needle pulled out fast and Naruto's arm tensed again, the pearls of blood flowing out the wound.

"I told you not to tense, Naruto. You'll bleed." Tsunade frowned placing the tube of blood in a container and sealing it with a jutsu. "This is our last one today; you're free to go okay?" She said over her shoulder, pulling the gloves off and tossing them into the garbage can.

Naruto cheered. "Finally, I can leave this white hellhole!" He hopped off the stool, shook himself for good measure and grabbed a band-aid from Tsunade's counter. She watched him calculatingly; something was bothering her…..

Her frown deepened. "Your so noisy, you little brat."

"Yeah yeah, I know, you care. Now let me go, already." Naruto said playfully, placing the band-aid over the spot where the needle had forcefully probed him.

"Naruto," Tsunade said her face lightening up with a small smile. "Be careful...OK brat?"

Naruto grinned foxily and opened the door to the hospital room. "You know it, old hag."

If only she could be sure.

* * *

Naruto jogged down the busy streets, his face covered with a smile, but his mind deep in thought. He once ignored the sneers and glaring from the old generation—he was used to that kind of disrespect. His eyes glazed over the street lazily and set upon the ramen shop. His stomach growled with a fierce hunger suddenly. He paused in his jog. Hadn't he just eaten before going to the hospital?

Naruto shrugged. You couldn't get enough of that old man's ramen. He picked us his pace to his new destination, Ichiraku Ramen, rather than where he was supposed to be, Group 7's Meeting Point.

Turning the corner, he spotted Choji, sitting on the stool, a hot bowl of ramen sitting in front of him, Choji happily digging into it and chatting casually with the owner.

'_I feel so strange like something is…crawling into my body…' _Naruto thought oddly.

Naruto approached the ramen shop and took a seat next Choji, a bright smile plastered over his face. "Hey Choji!"

Choji looked beside him, slurped up the noodles in his mouth and waved at Naruto. "Naruto! Came to have something to eat?" He said proudly, slurping up more noodles.

Naruto nodded and chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah! But I don't know why I feel so hungry all of sudden, I'm pretty sure I had a good breakfast…."

Choji smiled. "That's okay, there's plenty of time to eat _lots_ more food!"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Hey, Old Man, One bowl of miso!" The man nodded and laughed, moving around to gather more ingredients. Naruto growled after a while, getting impatient. Something told me one bowl might not be enough.

"….Hey, Jii-San. Make that 10 bowls." Naruto said thoughtfully, fully intent of fulfilling this sudden _unquenchable_ hunger. Choji stopped eating his noodles to grin happily and laugh.

"Going right in, Naruto? You must be pretty hungry. That's great, and I'd love to join in!" Choji said happily, "One more bowl!"

"Hai!" The waitress, Ayami, said writing down some scribbling words and setting to work. Naruto and Choji chatted idly, before Naruto's bowls came all at once. Naruto's talking ceased to a halt and he dug in, forgetting to even say "Itadakimasu."

Choji watched weirdly as Naruto tore into his first ramen bowl so powerfully. Naruto never usually eats this quickly…right?

Choji's bowl came soon after and by the time Choji finished his second, Naruto was on his fifth. Choji blinked completely stunned by his eating. "Can you really keep going like this?"

Naruto didn't answer; he just kept slurping noodles as if they would run away if he didn't. He quickly finished his fifth and moved on to the sixth and seventh. At the _same_ time.

"Naruto…" Choji started, getting worried Naruto might puke if he ate that fast, and how expensive all the ramen bowls will be once he finishes. Naruto slurped up twice as many noodles, his face turning red from the little amount of oxygen, his cheeks flushed, and his nose sniffling from the hot steam.

"Naruto, slow down, even I don't eat that hard." Choji joked, patting Naruto on the back. He had lain off the pounds of food for a while and lost plenty of weight, becoming the eye of plenty of girls. Not that he had given up his love of food though! He still always enjoyed a good meal. But when he turned his attention back to Naruto, Choji's fear began to thicken when he heard Naruto order yet again 10 more bowls.

The old man frowned. "Haven't you had enough Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head. He was still hungry, oh so very hungry—and he had to fix it. "No, it's not and please hurry." The man frowned but nonetheless placed another bowl in his face. Naruto dug right back into the bowl, and Choji gulped. What had gotten into Naruto?

"Are you okay? I think you've had enough." Choji said slowly, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulders, his hand cold to the warm feeling of Naruto's tan and radiant skin.

"Just fine," He heard Naruto gasp out. Naruto had now abandoned eating utensils like chopsticks and opted for just picking the bowl up and dumping it all in your mouth. Choji openly gaped and he dropped his chopsticks on the floor. What the _hell_ was Naruto's problem?

"Naruto? Naruto, stop! STOP Naruto!" Choji was shaking the whiskered boy's shoulders but his response was only a loud grunt and a lot of hot broth splashed on his hands turning them a ripe red. Choji wouldn't give up. Something was wrong with Naruto. Really wrong. He tried taking the bowl away put Naruto had a strong lock on it.

"Naruto stop now!!!" Choji started screaming bringing the attention of some passerby's and the owner who took away the other bowls to prevent Naruto from grabbing the next. _That_ had gotten Naruto's attention.

"Give me that bowl back! I'm going to pay for it and I want it back!" Naruto seethed and violently shook Choji off his shoulders. He lunged at the owner who yelled and bent back just in time for his sharpened claws to miss his head.

'_Wait…Sharpened claws?'_ Choji thought. He latched onto Naruto's arms and look directly into Naruto eyes. They had turned blood red. Not a speck of blue was in them and Choji glanced down at the sharp teeth now making his own gums bleed because they were too big for his mouth. He gasped at the sharp claws and very visible whisker marks.

"Naruto…what…." Choji stuttered. He had only come to eat some ramen and move on. He surely wasn't expecting _this. _He didn't want to see his friend like this and not know why. Choji snapped out of his thoughts when he was thrown to the ground by Naruto who grabbed anything edible on the counter and swallowed it. Choji scrambled to his feet and ran the other way trying not to bee seen. Sasuke would know what to do.

"So hungry…I can't fulfill it and…" Naruto's eyes frantically searched for more food. He was dying. Yes, dying until he ate. And he needed to eat. Eat so much he'd explode because only then will this _painfu_l ache in his stomach stop.

"Naruto!" A sharp, cool voice broke his trance. He looked out into the street. Sasuke and Sakura were running down the street screaming for attention. Naruto looked for Choji. He was no where to be found. He went to get them. That fat _bastard._

Sasuke had tackled Naruto to the ground and pinned his arms up, grimacing at the ramen-stained mess known as Naruto. The curse. The curse did this, but which sin was it? Sasuke ran through the list through his mind. _'Gluttony.'_ He nodded. Naruto had been overtaken by his hunger and Kyuubi possessed him somehow.

"Sasuke…I have to…eat." Naruto growled out shifting against Sasuke trying to break-free. There was no chance though and Naruto knew that. Years of training with Sasuke knew that there was no breaking free from Sasuke when he had a lock-hold.

"No, you will calm down and stay right here." Sasuke growled.

* * *

By the time Sakura caught up she began to scream at the heap of ramen splattered everywhere, followed by small trails of blood leading up to Naruto rumpled form underneath Sasuke who was currently sitting on him, pinning him to the floor.

"What happened here…?" Sakura started. Sasuke gave her a sharp glare and she knew what that meant. Clean and calm down the situation.

"Thank you for alerting us, Choji. We'll take it from here." She said calmly, thinking of what to do next. Her emerald eyes glanced from Choji's worried ones to Naruto's evil red ones.

"What's wrong with him?" Choji said. Sakura could tell he was frightened. Scared even. And he didn't deserve that. She wondered if Choji would ever be comfortable around Naruto again. She glanced at Naruto and winced. Probably not.

"Hey, girl," Naruto's raspy voice shot through. "Be a good girl and go find me something to eat, hm?" She knew that was Kyuubi.

"Not on your life." She stated harshly. Naruto frowned. _'Where was the __**real**__ Naruto?'_ she thought, She wanted things to get better. She needed them to get better. It was scaring her and she knew Sasuke was freaked too.

"Sasuke…Be a dear..?" Kyuubi started again. Sasuke glared at him and sharply cut him off.

"No."

"Eh…Will you at least let me go? I promise to be good."

"No."

"What will you say 'yes' to?"

"Shut up."

"Now I know why Naruto likes you so damn much. Beautiful and feisty at the same time."

She cringed and watched Sasuke's eyes widen a fraction.

"Where's Naruto?" he chocked out.

"Mind your business. I…." Naruto was cut off when he began shaking violently. Sakura panicked.

"Naruto? Naruto!" They had now gained a whole crowd of citizens .She didn't want this. Not for her, not for Naruto, and not for Sasuke. This must be killing him too.

"S-Sasuke…T…" Naruto started. She had sighed and wiped her now falling tears away. Blue was pouring into the red and Naruto was starting to de-transform.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke said, his grip on Naruto's arms slacking.

"Thank you for caring." Naruto crashed his lips onto Sasuke's quickly before falling unconscious yet again.

'_He tastes like ramen.' _Sasuke thought shamefully holding a now limp Naruto in his arms. What the hell to do now?

* * *

I cringed. I think I did a horrible job but I'm so busy and I will be for a while. I'll update Jealousy and then I don't know what will happen next so bear with me! Reviews always help push me along! And thank you for taking your time out to read this fanfic I appreciate that! And I understand if it's not what your expectations were...I promise I'll try to meet them okay? I don't mind suggestions in reviews either. They help too. Anway visit the story Going Down too! The url is:

htttp // www. fanfiction . net / s / 3 8 2 8 9 5 1 / 1/ Going Down (remove spaces)

And tell the author who sent cha! ;)


	4. The Drama

**7 Deadly Sins**

Disclaimer: The characters belong to K. Mashi. Yep, not mine. xD

Rating: M

Pairings: NaruSasu, NaruSaku. **Side Pairings**: NaruCho, NaruIno.

Genre: Romance/Suspense/Drama

Warnings: **Cursing.** **Seme** Naruto. Evil Kyuubi. **Yaoi.** Naruto may be a little **OOC.** He's going to get a tad **dark-spirited**.

Summary: Kyuubi sighed. "This is all your fault now, kit. For the next 7 days you will experience each one of the 7 deadly sins until you give into your true desire."

**Edit: This took me forever. I was so disinterested and from my viewers' lack of response, you must be too. :/**

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews I'm getting because the more you review the more my addiction for writing for you guys gets bigger! Bah, I took so long to update because of school and it's a crappy job too! I'm so sorry and I'll work harder to keep up! Bear with me!**

_Edit: A lot of people are "story alerting" this story and favoriting it. Then review it damnit! If you wanna see this story flourish you need to push me as far as I can go!_

**Chapter Four: The Drama**

**

* * *

**

As Sakura watched the scene unfolding in front of her, things began to get slower, as if the world had stopped just so she could see it. Sakura's face began to contort as she could only watch in pure disgust as Naruto's lips crashed onto Sasuke and how Sasuke's shocked expression melted into something un-readable to her. Her mind blanked out until nothing but that scene played in her head. While she watched Naruto fall limp in Sasuke's arms and she scoffed at the memory earlier and how she thought she actually had a chance….

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke-kun, I'm tired. Kakashi-sensei hasn't shown up yet and it's already past 12'o clock. Can we have lunch?" Sakura slumped against the dusty brown bark of a tree, its shade making her sigh in relaxation. Sasuke shrugged and casually had a seat beside her, pointedly keeping himself a few steps apart from her._

_Sakura sighed. He'll never change even though she'll change so much for him…_

_She shook her head and opened up her matching pink bag and slid out a bento box, carefully watching Sasuke pull a small bag with a few perfectly shaped onigiri and a bright red luscious tomato._

"_I didn't know you ate so little, Sasuke-kun." She giggled but inside she felt embarrassed because her bento was filled with rice and fish, and Sasuke's was so little. Shouldn't it be the other way around?_

"_Wasn't that hungry this morning," Sasuke shrugged opening the bag and pulling out the tomato, biting into it carefully. Sakura watched dreamily as the tomato juice dribbled down his pale chin and onto the grassy floor. Even while eating he was still hot._

"_Are you going to watch me eat all day or are you going to eat yourself?" Sasuke said sharply not even sparing her a glance to see the blush that hindered her round face. She mumbled an apology before pulling out her own chopsticks and eating some rice._

_The silence lasted a while until Sakura sighed in discomfort. "Usually I would be fighting off Naruto who would be trying to snatch my food. It's so quiet without the loud idiot." Sasuke surprisingly nodded to her statement and she smiled._

"_Would you like me to fill in his space?" She giggled._

"_I don't need another loud-mouthed, food-snatching idiot." Sasuke said smirking softly, even though the words were particularly harsh, he said them with no malice or hatred. Sakura silently cursed Naruto for putting this type of impression on Sasuke. How could she ever keep up with _that?

"_He was already supposed to be here…" Sasuke's voice was a deep rumble as if he too, were in deep thought. Sakura nodded and glanced down at her food, wincing, Her box was almost empty, and her belly felt like exploding. _

_They sat in silence for a while, each of them missing the loud blonde that would break it with his vibrant laughter and shining smile. Sakura glanced over at Sasuke, a blush forming on her cheeks. Maybe she could occupy them both…_

"_Hey Sasuke…maybe afterwards we can…" Sakura trailed off, a large figure capturing her attention. It was running wildly down the road, right towards them. It looked a lot like…_

"_Choji!" Sakura called out. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. Why was Choji here? Did something happen with…_

"_What happened to Naruto?" Sasuke shouted, tossing his food aside to stand up._

_Choji finally caught up to them and heaved. His hair was goofy and wild looking and he smelled like ramen broth._

"_It's Naruto…He went nuts on his ramen…then…Kyuubi…and…" He began wheezing and panting. Sakura began patting him on his back soothingly. She watched Sasuke push past the both of them and sprint down the road. _

"_Sasuke! Wait for us!" Sakura called, worried about Choji being able to run all the way back there._

"_Don't worry Sakura, I'll be fine. Go, He needs you." Choji said, giving her a push._

_She smiled, her emerald eyes shimmering. "Okay."_

* * *

Now it was like this. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She saw the crowd of villagers and their faces. Pale and disgusted. At them kissing? Probably. Konoha was never really accepting to gays. She could almost laugh at the suffering Naruto would have to endure now that they villagers are convinced Naruto is in love with Sasuke. Hah! That's ridiculous! 

Sakura glanced at Choji who was panting beside her. His face looked paled and he was shaking. His eyes were beady and darting from place to place to avoid looking at the scene. What's wrong with him? Is it the romance scene that just took place? Then it hit her.

Choji had become scared of Naruto.

'_And he has every right to be!'_ Sakura thought. From what she knows, Naruto just went bat-shit crazy while eating ramen, and then Kyuubi comes out trying to attack him!

Poor Naruto. He only has such a little bit of friends. It would be painful to him if Naruto were to suddenly lose his friends after something so weird happened to him.

Sakura started to reach out to touch Choji's shoulder when she saw Sasuke beginning to stand. He looked down at Naruto's sleeping form in his arms and then up to Sakura.

"Sakura." Sasuke voice was dead, dull, as if the kiss had done nothing to his mood.

"Y-Yes?" She cursed herself for sounding so vulnerable. She was a ninja for god's sake! Choji's eyes darted from Sasuke's face to Sakura's. Clearly he was scared shitless from the entire situation.

"Stay with Choji. Clean up this mess." With that said Sasuke shifted Naruto so that he was in a comfortable bridal style, then jumped on a roof and headed off---to who knows where.

"Yes…"

Sakura sighed. Why was _she_ always left with the dirty work?

* * *

The villagers were back to their normal state---being busy. The only thing that was off from the "normal" day was the middle aged hiding in an alley, glancing impatiently at the small children running up and down the streets. She sneered, being around so many people made her nervous. 

Her beady eyes shot up as she took in the appearance of one girl. She was small, frail, and quite beautiful. Perfect. She was perfect for the plan.

The woman stepped out from the alley, a cane directing her steps. "Girl, please come here." She outreached her hand towards the girl who jerked back in surprise. It wasn't everyday you see a weird old lady jumping at you.

"Y-Yes…Can I-I…help y-you..?" The girl seemed easily frightened. A good factor in what she needed. Yes, the plan will be executed as planned. She glanced at the clock on a nearby fruit-cart. 2:15o'clock. She winced, she'll have to be back in her cell before 2:30 or her ANBU officers will discover her missing.

"Yes child…You can help me…I need you to go and _take care_ of a boy for me…"

"A-A boy?" The girl blushed. Smiling fakely, the woman placed a wrinkled and cold hand on the girl's pale shoulder.

"Why yes! You'll get along just fine. But first girl, tell me your name…" The woman looked expectantly at her. The girl paused.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

* * *

Dun Dun DUUUUN!!! Were you expecting that? I'm no good at suspense. None at all. I apologize for the extreme delay and I'll try to keep up. But I'm losing interest in this story. Reviews really do help. And I give out cookies now. _Betty Crocker_ cookies. 

Woo

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. It's like...2 am here and I'm sleepy as hell. If you didn't enjoy the chapter…. I'm sorry. I would appreciate it if you pointed out what you saw wrong so I may adjust it to your liking. Flames are unnecessary.

**Next Chapter: Lust**

_Review!_


	5. Sin Two: Lust

**7 Deadly Sins**

Disclaimer: I guess I'm supposed to write a really quirky way to say I don't own Naruto. But I can't think of anything. I just don't own them. ;/

Rating: M

Pairings: NaruSasu, NaruSaku. **Side Pairings**: _NaruHina._

Genre: Romance/Suspense/Drama

Warnings: **Cursing.** **Seme** Naruto. Evil Kyuubi. **Yaoi.** Naruto may be a little **OOC.** He's going to get a tad **dark-spirited**.

Summary: Kyuubi sighed. "This is all your fault now, kit. For the next 7 days you will experience each one of the 7 deadly sins until you give into your true desire."

**Edit: Bold **is Kyuubi speaking. _Italics _are Naruto responding.

**A/N: Thanks for putting up with the wait with this story! I'm sorry, things in R/L are getting pretty nasty, and I couldn't write in that condition. Also, some people have said that making Lust the second sin, a little rushed? Well, in some cases, yes, BUT! Lust is a BIG PART of developing this story and without this chapter; I wouldn't be able to throw more problems and suspense in into the plot. If I had chosen Sloth or something, we'd go nowhere. So, I'm sorry, but don't worry cuz this thing is going to get FAR deeper than this. So be prepared. **

**Chapter Five: Sin Two: Lust**

* * *

"Ugh…Not _again._" 

Naruto opened his eyes only to be met with the same blank white stare of a sterilized ceiling, as if it had been waiting to welcome him this entire time.

"Welcome back." Naruto glanced down at his feet to see Tsunade standing there, Sakura behind her, both with similar angry faces.

"Uh…Hi?" Naruto squeaked out and attempted to hide underneath the covers where everything will be fine…

"You wanna tell me what the hell you did out there?!" Tsunade barked and intentionally cancelled any thoughts about safeness _anywhere._

"I guess I was hungry…" Naruto averted his eyes from Sakura's burning stare.

"Why, what else did I do besides go batshit on some ramen?" Naruto inquired and Sakura took her opportunity.

"Well, besides letting Kyuubi out and making out with Sasuke in front of half the population of Konoha!" Sakura yelled and glared at him.

Naruto blushed and stuttered. "I did _what _with Sasuke?"

"You kissed him." Sakura dead-panned.

'_Ah, that's why she looks so mad. And I thought she was actually worried about me.' _Naruto thought, rolling his eyes.

'**Ah, ignore her. When has she ever cared?' Kyuubi chuckled.**

'_You can shut up. I know it was really you that kissed him, anyway.' Naruto pointed out._

'**I only did it because you didn't. I think he likes you too.' Kyuubi teased.**

'_Shut up.' Naruto rolled his eyes._

"Naruto! Are you even listening?" Tsunade said, rubbing her temples for emphasis.

"Uh…no?" Naruto replied shyly.

"She _said _we gave you some more medicine and that the woman you cursed you is going on trial in front of the Council so she may be punished." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Pfft, when has the council ever done anything right? Hell, they still want _me _killed." Naruto rolled over and glared at the both of them.

"Naruto, watch it. They're all you have left. I expect the curse will be broken once she's dead. Oh and by the way, you have some visitors." Tsunade opened up the door and walked out, Sakura giving Naruto another hateful look before chasing after her.

Naruto snorted and stared out of the window, hearing the children play outside below him he smiled. The door opened and Hinata stepped in.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned over and began to say something when he gave her another look up and down. Hinata was wearing fishnets and a very short, revealing top with matching shorts and to top all that off, _makeup._

"Whoa. What happened to you Hinata? Got made over by Ino or something?" Naruto chuckled but for some reason, found himself very turned on by Hinata's choice of clothing.

Hinata blushed and shook her head. "I…I picked these clothes out myself. D-Do you l-like them Naruto-kun?"

Naruto found himself shaking his head eagerly. "Yeah, you look great Hinata-chan!" He grinned foxily. She shook her head and blushed deeper, opening up her mouth and then closing it a few times. Naruto raised an eyebrow. What's her problem?

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Naruto was starting to feel uneasy. What is going on here and how long was he asleep for?

'**I think she's trying to flirt with you.' Kyuubi joked.**

Naruto shook his head and opened his mouth to say something else to Hinata, stopping when he saw her walk closer to the bed and place a hand on his chest, her face reeling over determination and nervousness.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto was now sure of it. Something was wrong. There was a heating feeling going on below his waist and he was having a good feeling it wasn't natural. It felt too strong, like it wasn't his.

"How much do you like my outfit Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered softly and trailed her hand downwards, gasping when Naruto instinctively reached out and grabbed it.

"Don't." He said sternly but Hinata wouldn't give up, she leaned up to kiss him and closed her eyes, her heart pounding in her ears when she saw that Naruto wasn't doing anything to stop her. Slowly, their lips touched and Naruto let go of her hand, opting to pull her closer and suckle on her bottom lips, earning squeals.

Naruto's mind was racing. Since when was he attracted to Hinata? Wasn't he gay? Didn't he like…

_Sasuke._

Naruto's eyes flew open and he tried to gently shrug Hinata off but it was too late. She had climbed on the bed and was now straddling him, pushing her tongue inside his mouth. Naruto felt strangely excited but it felt so wrong to be doing this with her. Naruto broke the kiss and shook his head, denying her request for another.

"Stop this, Hinata. Get off of me." He felt weak, he was weak and what was worse, horny. And if she didn't get off of him soon, things weren't going to be calm in this hospital anymore.

"Why Naruto? You're enjoying this. I know you are." Hinata grinding over his lower regions, successfully shutting Naruto's brain down and stealing his last bit of power in a low groan.

Naruto found himself bucking back against her, moaning against his will.

Then, the door knob creaked. Hinata squealed and jumped off of him, pulling her skirt down just in time for Sasuke to walk in. But it didn't take long to notice what had been going on in this room before he showed up. Sasuke growled.

"So first you kiss me in front of everyone, and then you're all over the _Hyuuga?_ Your sick, you dumbass." Sasuke snarled and slammed the door walking back out. Hinata took this chance to walk out, not being noticed by Naruto who was sweating and panting, willing his erection to go away.

"S-sasuke…" The voice started out as a whisper, and then it turned into a growl, then a full-blown yell.

"Sasuke!" Naruto threw off the sheets and ran out of the room.

**Kyuubi was out.**

* * *

Sasuke shook his head and glared at any nurses that happened to be in his way. He knew it was a bad idea to even come here. Sakura had warned him. And the worse part is, he couldn't even tell if the blonde was really feeling these things for him or it was the fucking curse!! 

"Sasuke! Sasuke wait!" A voice called out from over his shoulder. Sasuke ignored it and turned down the hall. If the dumb dobe wanted to go fuck with sluts, then so be it. He wasn't going to be involved with any of it anymore and he can deal with the curse himself.

"Sasuke!" The growl was becoming louder and fiercer. It didn't sounds like Naruto's. He abruptly turned around only to be crashed into by Naruto's running. The two collided onto the ground, groaning and holding various body parts.

"You…idiot..." Sasuke gritted out, holding his head in pain. Naruto looked up and met Sasuke's eyes. It wasn't Naruto. It was Kyuubi. Sasuke, who had barely enough time to think of a plan immediately scrambled to his feet and ran into a hospital room, which was completely empty and smelled of medicine. Naruto walked in slowly, closed and locked the door.

'Shit.' Sasuke said, scanning the room for some type of weapon or at least an escape. But there was none. He was trapped inside of a room with Kyuubi.

"Sasuke…I didn't get a chance to apologize to you about my host's…activities. That maiden was fairly beautiful though." Naruto took another step forward and Sasuke took one back. They continued this game until Sasuke hit the bed and fell backwards and Naruto hopped on top of him and pinned his hands above his head.

"Let.Go." Sasuke growled, shaking and trying to attack him, but it was clear that Naruto wasn't going to let him go or let him move for that matter.

"But I didn't apologize yet. And besides, I know that Naruto would have much rather have you beneath him than that wench." Kyuubi leaned down and licked at Sasuke's cheek who in return growled and spit at him.

Kyuubi frowned. "Feisty? I'm still enjoying this. And you will too. I can smell it on you. You want it, don't you?" Sasuke averted his eyes and continued to shift even though his energy was as good as drained and his face was completely red.

It was useless now. Sasuke knew it. In this dark and damp room, with only Kyuubi and himself it was inevitable.

He was going to get raped.

* * *

"Hinata." An old, croaky voice called out from the dungeon. Hinata unlocked the cell door with the keys she had "obtained" and let the woman out. 

"It didn't work. I'm sorry, I was very close but Sasuke had interrupted us and---"

"You didn't fuck him?" The woman asked angrily. Hinata shivered and shook her head.

"N-No. I'm sorry. He ran after Sasuke." Hinata bowed her head as tears clinged to her eyelashes, threatening to fall.

"Sasuke?" the old woman seemed piqued at this new news. "And he ran after him?"

Hinata nodded and wiped at her eyes.

The woman smiled evilly and grabbed the girl by the shirt, making her squeal and push back.

"I have another job for you then. And this time you better complete it or you won't be going home for a very long while." The woman snarled and threw Hinata on the floor where she collided with the floor, screaming.

"Y-Yes..."

* * *

Naruto groaned, slamming back into Sasuke's sweet body again making Sasuke scream and arch his back. 

"So tight…" Naruto slammed in again, and grabbed Sasuke's dick painfully, feeling both himself and Sasuke cum again.

Sasuke panted and squirmed. He felt small, and degraded. Where was the _real _Naruto?

The door knob began turning hurriedly and Naruto barely had enough time to pull out of Sasuke before the door was busted down and Tsunade, Hinata and a few nurses piled into the room.

"Naruto?!" Tsunade growled, looking rather green at the sight of both Naruto and Sasuke naked, and cum being all over the bed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sakura shouted and ran over to Sasuke who was clinging onto his tears with dear life. Sasuke shook his head and mustered up enough strength to knock Naruto onto the floor in front of everyone.

"I told you Tsunade-sama! There's something wrong with Naruto!!" Hinata cried, fake tears pouring out of her eyes. Tsunade took one look and made no mistake. That was Kyuubi, not Naruto. The nurses lunged at Naruto to hold him down, but he was too fast and grabbing his clothes, lunged himself out of the window.

"Naruto! Stop!" Tsunade ran to the window but didn't see him.

**Naruto was gone.**

* * *

Alright? So Lust was kinda important to develop Hinata's sort of abuse in this story as well as the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke. 

I didn't bother to really proofread it like I usually would. But you guys need something right?

Comments would be delightful!


	6. The Chase

7 Deadly Sins

**7 Deadly Sins**

Disclaimer: You don't wanna know what Naruto would be like…owned by me. ;

Rating: M

Pairings: NaruSasu, NaruSaku. **Side Pairings**: _NaruHina._

Genre: Romance/Suspense/Drama

Warnings: **Cursing.** **Seme** Naruto. Evil Kyuubi. **Yaoi.** Naruto may be a little **OOC.** He's going to get a tad **dark-spirited**.

Summary: Kyuubi sighed. "This is all your fault now, kit. For the next 7 days you will experience each one of the 7 deadly sins until you give into your true desire."

**Edit: Bold **is Kyuubi speaking. _Italics _are Naruto responding. 

**A/N: Updates are rare from me. This is harder than I thought… **

**Chapter Six: The Chase**

* * *

"_You find him."_ Tsunade growled. This was her last chance and her mind was ready to explode. The whole world was on her shoulders and it was as if _no one _wanted to even find the crazy fox-boy.

"Hokage-sama, we are doing all we can, but you see-----" An ANBU agent began, but got cut off when Tsunade lunged from her desk and her hands found their way around his neck. His partner gasped and staggered back away from the scene, falling on his butt.

"No. You listen to _me. _You will respect you position and obey these orders to_ find _that boy, or when you return you're going to have much bigger problems than your lack of breathing. Understand?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed. She was serious. The ANBU gasped, his face beginning to turn purple. With his slight nod of understanding, Tsunade threw the man into his partner and stormed out of the room, her sake all forgotten.

Shizune stepped out from the corner and helped both men up, escorting them outside. She turned and looked at the mess she would soon have to clean.

"Naruto-san, you better be alright…"

* * *

"Catch him! He's escaping!" Naruto lunged for each tree, scared. He staggered and blood followed his every step. He was tired and Kyuubi was the only thing keeping his forsaking body alive.

'**Run faster, boy.'** Kyuubi growled.

Naruto snarled as he felt Kyuubi surge more power through his inferior veins. He was on all four for god's sake. Hasn't he had enough?

'_You shut the fuck up, I'm done with this. I wanna go home!'_ Naruto cried out. Kyuubi snorted.

'**Fine. Then let them capture you.**' Kyuubi rolled his eyes. His voice was getting fainter…

'Capture me? Why would I let them----" Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his sockets and he fell out of the tree like a bird that's been killed. The ANBU stopped on their heels and raced down to each of his sides.

The two ninja nodded at each other and one pulled on his microphone. "Hokage-sama? We've found the boy you've been searching for. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Good." The voice responded. "Bring him back _now_."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

The ANBU pushed his microphone back and turned the now unconscious boy over. He cringed at the sight and glanced at this partner who was looking as disgusted as him.

"Boy, this kid's been through hell, eh?" His partner jeered and pointed to the boy's tattered clothes. The ninja nodded and let his eyes sweep over the tears, rips and blood stains, along with the rather unpleasant semen stains on his pants. His jacket had a gaping hole in the back and a deep rip across the sleeve, where, no doubt a wound was underneath.

"Yeah, this kid's been through it all. Let's get him back."

His partner nodded and threw him over his shoulder.

* * *

"He's back?!" The old woman threw smashed another sake bottle, ignoring the scream of the child nearby.

"I-I'm sorry, b-b-but I can't just tell A-A-ANBU _not _to o-obey Hokage-sama…."

The old haggard spun around on her heels, a dangerous look in her eye, enough to make the girl squirm back against the nasty walls and whimper.

"You poor excuse of a girl! You girls all have beautiful bodies, and none of you know how to use it!" The woman spat, staggering over to the girl and cupped her chin, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall.

"Aww, Don't cry my precious Hinata-chan, I'll just make some adjustments to our plan, and then we'll be done okay..." The woman's tone was wickedly sweet and Hinata didn't trust it at all. But she knew if she were to escape from this woman's jail cell and get home she would have to obey her. So Hinata dumbly nodded and waited for the woman continue, her stomach churning.

"I'll just need you to drink this. And then we can really use this body for our task, right?" The woman smiled, or tried too, as there were barely any teeth left and it just looked plain awkward on her face. She pulled out a shiny green liquid, with chunks of _something_ swimming around in it. Hinata gulped and tried to pull away.

The woman frowned and tightly grabbed Hinata's jaw, stepping on her foot to make her mouth open. With a swift motion the bottle was in her mouth, the liquid slithering down her throat. In a few seconds after, both girl and woman were unconscious, slumped against each other, the bottle smashed on the floor.

Hinata awoke first. Blinking her pale eyes she looked around, and then a devilish smile broke out on her face.

"_Yes! _It worked. Now to use this body like it _should be_." Hinata shoved the old woman's body on the floor, and made her escape from the cell.

* * *

Lots of things going on here, hopefully you readers may understand. :

Uh-Oh!! Hinata's not Hinata and there's bound to be trouble! But at least Naruto's back. ;; And we can only imagine what Sasuke's gonna do…"

Questions, Comments, or Flames, (;/) would be lovely! xD


	7. Sin Three: Wrath

**~7 Deadly Sins~**

Disclaimer: There ain't enough money in the world to tear Naruto away from that rich bastard.

Rating: M

Pairings: NaruSasu, NaruSaku. **Side Pairings**: _NaruHina._

Genre: Romance/Suspense/Drama

Warnings: **Cursing.** **Seme** Naruto. Evil Kyuubi. **Yaoi.** Naruto may be a little **OOC.** He's going to get a tad **dark-spirited**.

Summary: Kyuubi sighed. "This is all your fault now, kit. For the next 7 days you will experience each one of the 7 deadly sins until you give into your true desire."

**Edit: Bold **is Kyuubi speaking. _Italics _are Naruto responding.

**A/N: Thank you all for the support. Especially those who are reviewing. Here's the next chapter. Hopefully because school's ending I'll be able to write more and we'll see okay? **

**Chapter Seven: Sin Three: Wrath**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hinata-sama…Are you…feeling alright?" Neji watched incredulously as his cousin was literally inhaling their dinner. Hizashi was in the same state of shock.

"I thought I raised her better..." He mumbled into his handkerchief, tearing his eyes away from the embarrassment set in front of him to continue eating. The room was unnaturally quiet, except for the few sounds of '_Sluuuuurp!_' or '_Aaaah!'_ coming from Hinata. The sounds were driving him out of his mind along with Neji and his ever-ending concerned questions of _'Are you okay?'_ or_ 'Are you…that hungry?'_ and the occasional _'Are you sick?'_ He was _going_ to lose his **mind**.

"Hinata!" He barked, his spoon flying and the soup on it, splattering to the ground. Neji turned to look at him with all seriousness and Hinata had even stopped eating, shaking in fear.

"Hinata…What is wrong with you?" Hizashi spoke, each word coming out in a shaken tone. All this food was placed in front of him and he couldn't even _eat_ it, because of '20 Questions', and 'The Eating Bulldozer.' (1)

Hinata stared for a while...then broke out into a grin. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong, this food is just…delicious!" Hinata smiled cheekily, looking at everyone. Neji turned to stare at her. Where was the _shy, stuttering, _Hinata?

Hinata turned back to her food, breaking a piece of bread and putting it into her mouth, she looked up at the man who claimed to be her father and spoke, food spitting out with each word.

"So…I heard about this Naruto kid. I heard he escaped. Is he back yet?" She said slowly, directing her answer more to the boy, for she had seen him talking to Naruto plenty of times, so she'd figure he'd know something about it.

"Yes...They caught him back today. I heard he's staying in the Hokage Tower being watched and monitored. But occasionally they let him go out to train. It's weird; he even got demoted from being a ninja until they figure out what's wrong with him." Neji sighed and looked away. Hinata almost smirked. It was clear this boy had some relationship with Naruto, if not friendship then a one-sided love. She would have to make sure that he got what he wanted.

"Ah, so when does he go out to train?" She shoved a spoonful of soup into her mouth, her lips curling. This was so _good!_

Neji didn't hesitate. "Around 6pm, which is….right now, I presume." He pointed to their master clock.

Hinata did a double-take, spitting out her food. Her father flinched violently.

"Oh, well, uh, I gotta go. So…see ya, um, Dad, and…kid." Hinata scrambled around, slamming her feet into her shoes and skipping out of the house, leaving the door open and two flabbergasted men still at the table.

"Kid...?" Neji mumbled to himself, confused.

"Fucking kids. I'll never get them." Hizashi grumbled and shoved a spoonful of his now slightly chilled soup.

* * *

"Remember Naruto, you've got an hour to train before you have to check back here." Tsunade grumbled, taking another swig of her sake. She was genuinely concerned about Naruto at this point yes, but she wasn't even sure how much of this she herself could take. To have to watch him go nuts, and then explain all this to the counsel?

"Thanks...Baa-chan…I'll be back." Naruto didn't even look up from the floor to acknowledge her presence. He stared at the floor, his words coming out slowly. Tsunade only managed a short nod before waving him off, watching him exit out the door. She stared at his receding back.

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade hollered, watching her assistant/best friend enter in the room. Tsunade rubbed her temples gently. "Shizune…Get me some more sake. I have a feeling we'll need it." She turned her stare to the open door Shizune came in from.

She only nodded.

* * *

_**Crash.**_

"Screw up, how do you do that?"

_**Crrack.**_

"That's your _best friend_! You don't **do** that!"

_**Smash.**_

"You hurt him! You…**hurt**….him…"

A brutally exhausted Naruto slumped against the marred figure of a tree, thousands of splinters piercing through his fingers, the blood trickling onto the ground. Tears gathered around his eyes and spilled over his eyelids, pouring down supple cheeks in large, fat tears. Naruto didn't deny stopping them. He was really late in reporting back to Tsunade now, but…it didn't matter. He stared up at the dark moonlight sky and imagined the sky feathering into Sasuke's hair. He couldn't stop him emotions. He let out a whimper and then slumped back. He was almost unconscious.

"Naruto…kun…" Hinata finally stepped out from the shadows. Naruto had noticed her presence for a while, but decided to let it go. She needed to see what she done. What she made him fall into.

Naruto gave a weak smile and cocked his head to the side, sweat sliding down his neck. He panted slightly as Hinata took cautious steps closer to his body, feeling both guilty and angry at her. Hinata bent down to his eye level and looked into his glossy eyes. She opened her mouth, and then closed it deciding to just lean in and kiss him. The kiss was short; Hinata licked away the sweat from his lips, pulling away as he stared right back at her blankly.

"You're mad at me." She said it, drawing lazy circles into the dirt with her finger.

Naruto gave a husky chuckle. "No, I'm not. After all, it was me who raped him." He turned his head to the side.

"Yes, that's true." Hinata this time hardened her tone. She was serious.

'**Kit, she's fucking with you.'** Kyuubi rumbled.

'_I've noticed.'_ Was the reply.

"Well then, let me make this right." Hinata leaned forward and cupped his sweaty cheek bringing his face closer. Naruto made a sour face and smacked her hands away, smearing blood on them. She growled.

"Why won't you accept me?" She hissed, wiping her hand on her clean skirt. She glared angrily at him.

"Because I don't _want_ you!" Naruto growled back. He furrowed his eyebrows in anger but didn't move an inch of his body. Only his head to stare right back.

"Well…then I'll have to move on with it." Hinata smirked and pulled out her hidden kunai. Naruto breath hitched in his throat. If Hinata really wanted to, could she hurt him?

'**Do something now, Kit.'** Kyuubi rushed out.

'_You do something for me for once!_' Naruto panicked.

'**You ain't gonna like it.'** Kyuubi replied.

Naruto growled out darkly and reached out, snatching Hinata's hand in a deathly grip. She hissed in pain and snapped back, only making herself drop the kunai and Naruto's hand to get tighter.

"Let _go_," she pressed and wriggled her hand desperately. She made a mistake. It was too early; the next sin was already here. And he was about to commit it.

"Not on your life." He looked up at her. The blue dilated into the red. Hinata tried to scream. She took it back. Her words, her actions. She made a mistake. She clawed and bit but he wouldn't let go, the grip was tight. Her wrist was broken. And it _hurt._

"_Please!"_ Hinata begged.

Naruto snorted and tossed Hinata's body away like a rag doll. She made a sickening sound when she collided with the dirt grounds. Naruto frowned. "Next time you'll realize just who you're sneaking up on during a training session." The sentence hung in the air dangerously. But it wasn't Naruto's voice, it was **Kyuubi's.**

"You…monster…" Hinata gasped out, her blood staining the dirt. She gasped and panted harshly, but Naruto only stared at her, tears falling off his face.

"Hinata-chan….I'm sorry." He turned away and bowed his head. Hinata stared at him for while; his mood swings not confusing her at all. She knows where they came from. It stayed like that for a while, Hinata's shallow breathing and Naruto's quiet sobs before another person stepped before him.

Naruto's head shot up. "…Sasuke?"

Sasuke bent down to Naruto's level putting a finger to Naruto's lips. Naruto unconsciously closed his sore eyes and leaned into Sasuke's hand. He sighed. Sasuke looked around and found Hinata unconscious but decided to leave her there for someone else. Scooping an unconscious Naruto into his arms, he stood up and leapt off into the night.

"Ow, shit, what's wrong with me? I was obviously too early." Hinata jerked up and put a hand to her head. Peeling it back to look at her blood covered hand and groaned. This body would need work. She began standing up when a twig suddenly snapping froze her movements.

"W-Who's there?" She whispered, praying it wasn't the blue-eyed beast. Instead another boy stepped out from the shadow of the broken tree. The long hair caught her attention. It was the boy at the dinner table.

"Your…" she trailed off, looking nervous. His face remained stoic and cold.

"You aren't Hinata, are you?" It wasn't a question. He knew.

* * *

(1) A.K.A My brother and Me. xD

Yay, Sasuke for saving Naruto!

Boo Naruto for hurting Hinata! Stupid wrath….

Go Neji for figuring it out! Hinata can be saved! 

What happens next? Review and find out!


	8. The Rescue

**7 Deadly Sins**

Disclaimer: There ain't enough money in the world to tear Naruto away from that rich bastard.

Rating: M

Pairings: NaruSasu, NaruSaku. **Side Pairings**: _NaruNeji._

Genre: Romance/Suspense/Drama

Warnings: **Cursing.** **Seme** Naruto. Evil Kyuubi. **Yaoi.** Naruto may be a little **OOC.** He's going to get a tad **dark-spirited**.

Summary: Kyuubi sighed. "This is all your fault now, kit. For the next 7 days you will experience each one of the 7 deadly sins until you give into your true desire."

**Edit: Bold **is Kyuubi speaking. _Italics _are Naruto responding.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and the small people reviewing this story.**

**Chapter Eight: The Rescue**

* * *

_**Crrrack.**_

With a loud scream, Hinata hit the ground, blood pouring out of the newly made wound in her arm, staining the darkly brown dirt. She swallowed the blood that rose in her throat. Her vision was swimming and she was fighting with herself to remain conscious. Trying to fight him was a big mistake, and this body was in such bad shape that if she gave it back to Hinata now, she'd still feel the pain.

Neji walked up to her slowly, a kunai in his hand, raised to kill. "You lied to us and kidnapped Hinata, your going to die here." He said coldly, his eyes thinning.

"Wa-Wait!" Hinata squeaked and put her hands up as a weak defense. _'Think, Think!_'

"I-If you kill me, Hinata and I will both die!" She closed her eyes tightly for a moment, preparing for her slaughter, and after some silence, she peeked her eyes open to see Neji looking down at the lowered kunai. After a few moments, he sneered at it and threw it to the ground.

Hinata's never been so relived in her life.

"You'll show me where Hinata, the _real _Hinata is. Then you better pray to whatever God you want to for me not to kill you afterwards."

She only gulped and nodded, struggling herself to stand, blood pouring profusely from her wound.

* * *

The sound of crackling and the smell of hot fish tickled Naruto's senses and brought him back to consciousness. He blinked a few times and sat up too quickly, his vision blurring just as quick as it had cleared. Sounds of "stupid dobe" and "what an idiot" filled his mind as his head reeled back to the ground.

"Sasuke..? Sasuke?" Naruto's raspy voice filled the air. Sasuke placed a cold towel over his head and bent down over him.

"Stupid idiot…be careful." Sasuke muttered and turned away, tending back to the nearby fire.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and closed his eyes to listen to the crackling fire and the soothing sounds of the river nearby. No words were spoken until Sasuke came back with a cooked fish on a stick, rousing Naruto up again.

He sat up and took the fish from Sasuke's hand, saying a quick "Thanks," before digging in. Sasuke sneered at his eating habits.

"You're disgusting." Sasuke said, turning to eat his own fish slowly and more carefully.

"You'll deal, teme." Naruto rolled his eyes and the two ate and drink together.

"_Buuurrp!_ Oh, 'cuuuse me, Sasuke-momma." Naruto laughed and dodged the fish that flew dangerously close to his head.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto poked him.

"Hn?"

"Why'd you save me anyway, after…you know…?"

"…Shut up and eat." Sasuke turned around from him.

Naruto wasn't accepting that answer. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and looked Sasuke right back in his eyes. After a glaring contest ensued, Sasuke finally caved in.

"Because you needed **help**!" He barked and tried yanking his arm. Naruto didn't budge, but just smiled.

"Sasuke?"

"What _now?_"

"Thanks." Sasuke caught Naruto's sincere blue orbs. His own eyes softened under his gaze. It stayed that way for a while.

* * *

"Change her back." Neji threw Hinata on the ground from his back, making her hiss when her new wound opened up and began bleeding profusely on the ground.

"You could've been gentler." She grumbled and stumbled over herself to get up.

"I could've." He shot back, his eyes wandering around the grimy and dirty cell she was confined to. Neji watched her pull out the old woman's real body out in the open from its hiding place.

"Oh, she's still passed out, who would've thought." Hinata smiled then went back to the task of shuffling through her bottles for the right potion. When she found it and held it up, the neon green liquid swam around with black chunks of….matter, stuck together at the bottom.

"Bottom's up!" Hinata joked and popped open the cap, downing the entire bottle and a few gulps. Neji grimaced and waited for the transition. Nothing happened.

"Wha--?" Neji began.

Hinata fell to the ground, the bottle smashing on the floor, scattering the remains of it on the ground, the smell penetrating Neji's nostrils. He ran over to Hinata's lifeless body and gently picked up her head, tapping her cheeks.

"Hinata? Hinata? Are you in there?" Neji whispered. Slowly Hinata opened up her eyes and smiled, then closed them again in pain.

"Oowww…" she spluttered, gasping. Neji sighed in relief.

The old woman had awoken herself, sitting up and shaking her head, holding it.

"Well, at least all that pain is gone!" She smiled a toothless smile at the both of them. Neji pulled out a kunai.

"I'll make sure you have more than that little pain," he raised his kunai to strike, Hinata scrambling away from them both.

"No wait!" She cried, her hands in front of her as a weak defense. "I can help you win the heart of the boy!"

Neji paused. "What?"

The old woman lowered her hands slowly. "Yes, the heart of the boy. Naruto. I can get it for you, here." She reached up with one hand and pulled out a small vase of a bright pink liquid.

"Make him drink it, and he's all yours." She chucked it at him and frowned when he caught it with ease. Hinata pulled on Neji's shirt.

"Neji, don't. She's evil; don't listen to anything she says." Hinata pleaded.

Neji looked down at Hinata. "Let's go. We have to get you to the hospital."

The old woman watched as the two limped out the cell, her laughter following them out the secret entrance.

"What a _fool!_" She laughed.

* * *

Please review.


	9. The Decisions

**7 Deadly Sins**

Disclaimer: Neither Naruto nor the Catholic Church ideas belong to me.

Rating: M

Pairings: NaruSasu, NaruSaku. **Side Pairings**: _NaruNeji._

Genre: Romance/Suspense/Drama

Warnings: **Cursing.** **Seme** Naruto. Evil Kyuubi. **Yaoi.** Naruto may be a little **OOC.** He's going to get a tad **dark-spirited**.

Summary: Kyuubi sighed. "This is all your fault now, kit. For the next 7 days you will experience each one of the 7 deadly sins until you give into your true desire."

**Edit: Bold **is Kyuubi speaking. _Italics _are Naruto responding.

**A/N: Been a while. School is kicking my ass, and life is sucking. However, I realize I have a story to finish, even if, at this time, no one's gonna read it. xD**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Decisions**

Neji sat in the hospital waiting room, his lifeless eyes rolling over the other patients waiting for either treatment or news. He closed his eyes, and inhaled the sterile smell of the hospital. _Putrid._ He remembered the last time he was trapped in a hospital from that wound…

He smiled fondly to himself. _'That was a long time since then, and because of him, I've grown a lot.'_

Oh yes, Naruto. Neji had almost forgotten. He pulled out the small vase of neon pink liquid as he thought about the blonde boy. It was true; Neji had admitted a long time ago he had fallen for the smaller boy's charisma and zeal, and that Neji wanted to always be by his side. He turned the vase over. 'This potion could get me where I need to be…' He thought wearily. It tore at his judgment to use something by the enemy for his own selfish purposes. But at the same time he realized that Naruto would never give him the time of day any other way, he was too wrapped up in that headache, Sasuke. No, Neji didn't have anything against the dark-haired boy, but he did slightly resent him for the place he had in the blonde shinobi's heart. The looked down at the vase. The pink liquid was so smooth looking….so pretty…

Neji sighed loudly drawing the attention of an elderly woman who glared at him as if to say, _'Don't you have any manners?_' Neji snorted and recomposed himself. Stupid woman.

He squeezed the bottle. It was incredibly tempting to finally be able to get what he wanted. But not by the enemy. Not by that hag's hands. It was exactly what she wanted. He slipped the vase back into his kunai pouch and that was where it was going to remain until he finally figured out what he was going to do about his situation. '_But first,_ he thought sadly, remembering his battered cousin, _his beloved cousin'._ He stood and hurried to find Tsunade or Shizune for any type of update. He needed to leave his place, already.

* * *

"Ow."

"Stop complaining."

"Then stop hurting me."

".."

"_Ow._"

"Shut _up._"

"But you're hurting me. And on _purpose._"

"I have every right to."

"…"

"Don't you have a _conscious_?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a no." Naruto commented snidely and turned his head. Sasuke's attitude was just sometimes unbearable. He was limping his way back towards the village, along with Sasuke's help, being as weak-bodied as he was at this point. He couldn't really put his finger on why he had ran this far away from the village, or why Sasuke was even here. But he was grateful, his only wish being that he wouldn't flip out against his will again. He grimaced as Sasuke's arm moved from under him causing him to stumble and sprain his ankle a little more. Bastard. He was doing this on purpose. At this, he turned to actually look at his best friend. He was messy and just as dirty as Naruto, if not just as tired. There were scratches, claw marks, and different types of cuts and bruises spread all across his legs and Naruto bowed his head in shame when he came to conclusion that _he_ had caused these afflictions. Naruto glanced up at Sasuke's face. It was the only part of him that remained just as pearly and beautiful, as Sasuke was. Naruto watched as Sasuke's eyes diluted and came back to focus, and he knew that Sasuke was just as tired as he was. Naruto flinched unconsciously, just _what_ had he really done to Sasuke's psyche?

"Sasuke, it's okay, I can walk myself." Naruto pressured anything to get Sasuke to stop touching him. The more distance between them, the better he concluded.

"We're almost there. Stop being stupid." Sasuke replied and in return, actually began speeding up, much to Naruto's chagrin.

"_Ow._" Naruto grinned, his eyes dancing in that sparkly way only his can. He watched Sasuke's eyes move with humor.

"Just be quiet." Sasuke murmured, shifting some of Naruto's weight. The ramen calories were really starting to add up. Naruto giggled and used his hand to strike the side of Sasuke's face gently, but he did not miss the way Sasuke had flinched the moment Naruto had touched him.

Sasuke had not forgotten.

* * *

"She'll be fine. Almost completely healed. She'll need some rest though, but she should be able to leave before nightfall. You should head home too." Shizune said cheerfully. Really, it was the first thing in a couple of days that she was actually able to say with happiness in her eyes. Neji had reflected it.

"I would like to see her first, before I head home." Neji spoke, already moving past Shizune.

"Room 313." She said, and then moved past him, stealing a glance at Neji's back. There was something off with him, but she put it off. There was a patient who was about to lose a leg. It was time to get serious.

"Hinata?" Neji questioned as he stepped inside the room and closed the doors softly behind him. Hinata was the emptimome of peacefulness. Her head spread out softly beneath her and her face was returned to the clean, pearly paleness that Hyuugas were known for. Neji's features softened slightly upon seeing her in better health, even if he remembered that some of those injuries she held were caused by him.

"N-Neji…" Hinata coughed out weakly, her eyes peeking open. Her voice was cracked and dry from not using it for hours. Neji passed her the glass of water beside her bed and she drank it eagerly.

"Shizune-sama said that you would be able to leave before nightfall, and you can return home. I'm sure Uncle is worried and fretting about you." Neji chuckled slightly. Hinata pushed the glass away after drinking, and shook her head.

"I asked for Shizune to be a-aware of my s-stay here, and I t-t-told them everything. It..it-it was important that t-they knew…" Her eyes moved quickly around the room, avoiding Neji completely. She felt completely bare and in shame of how she had willingly sold her body away just because she felt that she could save Naruto, to help him, to love him the way she had always secretly wanted to. Neji outwardly sighed and placed a gentle hand on hers. She looked back at him, confused.

"It's okay. I'm here for you." He said, caressing her thumb, lovingly. Hinata smiled as tears clouded up her vision.

"Thank you, Neji…"

He nodded, and let go, turning to leave and get her rest when she had called out to him once again.

"Neji…about that potion the woman gave you…"

"Don't concern yourself with that." Neji cut her off, anxious to skip that subject. Hinata's smiled faded slowly.

"Please don't use it. Don't do that to Naruto-kun…he deserves better…" Hinata trailed off, her tears choking her senses, and falling onto her cheeks. Tears of both peace and pain.

Neji turned to stare at her crying, his voice empty. He shook his head, and exited the room, leaving Hinata to her own personal crisises.

'_Deserve what? Better than me?'_ Neji thought angrily, his steps turning into stomps.

'_I deserve him.'_

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading this, if you were waiting. Qweemy is back and ready to finish this for you.**_


	10. Sin Four: Envy

**~7 Deadly Sins~**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the setting…or the sins really. The old hag and the client is mine though, but who wants her? X]

Rating: M

Pairings: NaruSasu, NaruSaku. **Side Pairings**:_ SasuSaku._

Genre: Romance/Suspense/Drama

Warnings: **Seme** Naruto. Evil Kyuubi. **Yaoi.** Naruto may be a little **OOC.** He's going to get a tad **dark-spirited**. Cursing in this chapter.

Summary: Kyuubi sighed. "This is all your fault now, kit. For the next 7 days you will experience each one of the 7 deadly sins until you give into your true desire."

**Edit: Bold **is Kyuubi speaking. _Italics _are Naruto responding. _Italics_ and **Bold** are the spellbinding woman speaking.

**A/N: Lots of people wanted an update, and that's good, because I wanted to update. I think some of you actually enjoyed reading it! –gaspshock!- This was done awhile ago, but my shitty parents decided not to pay the bill…sorry about that. -embarrassment- But here we go, sin number….FOUR! And this time, only one off-track plot being each of the sins, because I need to move the story along now. SO, without further ado, please enjoy this makeshift chapter, hopefully enough to want to review it!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Ten: Sin Four: Envy**

The next morning when Naruto woke up from his long and stressful sleep, he was more alert than ever. He was determined to not be overruled by these sinful…sins anymore! He had rose himself out of bed carefully, showered and dressed with patient cautious steps, preparing himself from any sudden surge of electricity the sins would give him. The slightest task, he thought, would set off an entire disturbance within him and he already made up his mind that he was going to control it without the slightest of hesitations this time. He even made a point of directing this message to the dormant fox inside him.

'_Oi, fox. You better tell me if you're feeling funny at any time. I don't want anymore sins sneaking up on us. So tell me, you got that?'_ He threatened warningly.

'**Brat. It's never me, it's always you. I just happen to lend some energy to keep the emotion running.**' Kyuubi mumbled back, seemingly upset at being disturbed by the boy.

'_You're lending it power?!'_ Naruto barked.

'**No, it takes the power. Think of it as another prisoner in this jail cell called a stomach.'** Kyuubi replied, grunting as he did so.

'_This time it's not getting anywhere, I won't let it! And you better not either.'_ Naruto warned again, in reality sitting down at his table, preparing to eat the cup ramen he made.

'**Oh, sure.'** The fox said sarcastically. And then for a while Naruto broke the conversation as he began to slurp his noodles and chomp happily. It wasn't until the cup was a few noodles away from being empty that Naruto did speak.

'_Kyuu?'_ The boy called out to the fox in that nickname he created for the animal.

'**Hm?'** Came the groggy reply.

'_How many sins have we experienced already, exactly?'_

The fox paused for a moment before speaking again.** 'So far, we are three in, not including whatever might happen today. The only ones left are sloth, pride, envy, and greed.**'

Naruto thought for a moment. _'Huh, that's not so bad. I'm already lazy; getting a bit worse might not cause anyone problems.'_

'**If you say so.'**

* * *

"Good morning Naruto." Sakura greeted him and leaned against the bridge, scooting closer to Sasuke who didn't move his eyesight from the blond ninja.

"Morning Sakura-chan, teme." He replied off-handedly and then threw on a grin.

"So, what does Kakashi have for us today?" He turned to Sakura-chan and watched as she pulled out a tiny scroll, opening it up to read it.

"Well, he left Tsunade this scroll since he had a short mission that says we have to go help a woman whose house in being infested by blood bats. It also says he'll be back before we held home for the day, so he might be able to help later." Sakura read and then rolled it back up again.

"Help? They're bats, we don't need help to get rid of _bats_, Sakura-chan." Naruto pointed out.

"I know that, I'm just reading what the scroll says, baka," she glared before turning to Sasuke, smiling sweetly.

"We should get going now, since Naruto's here, right?" She asked, trying to catch his moving gaze. Sasuke merely grunted and pushed himself off the bridge, dusting himself off.

"Let's go already." He started moving.

"Don't command us, teme." Naruto huffed, following pursuit.

"Baka," Sakura chided and hurried to walk beside Sasuke's side. They walked in silence down out of the training grounds and back into town when Sakura turned her head and mouthed words that Naruto caught too quickly.

'_Don't lose control today.'_

_

* * *

  
_

The house that they were directed to was pretty great for just a family of three, Naruto had concluded. The front lawn itself was as big as Naruto's entire complex and when the woman opened the door, she herself was adorned with stylish and rather gleaming objects, even though she was considered an elderly. And when they were allowed to come inside, the furniture was new and rather costly, even the tea they were served smelled and tasted like…._money._

Definitely not Naruto's favorite type of living style.

"So," Sakura started after setting down the expensive china cup, "Why don't you start telling us all the details of your problem."

"It's terrible! Every night a swarm of these dank, stinky bats, crawl up and hide out in my attic and they make terrible noise and screeching. Every time I get a chance to get up there with a broom and swipe, they seem to be quick, because I can never hit one!" The woman flushed and clenched her fists, angrily. Sasuke placed his cup down now. Naruto had never touched his.

"How many times were you able to get into your attic?"

"Twice, the second time being just being the earlier night. There was so many of them, I could barely seeing where I'm going. They are ruining all of my priceless items up there!" She wailed, and specks of tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and she clutched the apron she wore. Sakura softened and Sasuke stiffened. Naruto refused to budge any towards her feelings.

"We'll do the best we can," Sakura assured the woman in the politest voice she could gather together. The woman smiled at all three of them.

"Thank you, children." She smiled and blinked away tears. She opened her wrinkled mouth to speak again but was interrupted by a tiny boy with short dark, bobby hair. He scrunched his face at Naruto and spoke hastily.

"What's wrong with that blonde one? Why is he wearing the annoying loud color and what's wrong with his hair, is that blonde even natural?" He spoke as if Naruto wasn't there. Naruto growled and stood up angrily.

"What was that you little twerp?" Naruto shook an angry fist at him while his pants were being yanked on by Sakura who was hurriedly trying to stop Naruto from talking too much. Sasuke snorted in amusement.

"Kohaku, that is no way to speak to guests!" The woman barked and wagged an angry finger. Naruto's anger faded some. At least the woman was attempting to correct her spoiled child.

"Sorry." The boy blushed in embarrassment and hurried off, away from them all. The woman turned back around and threw Naruto an apologetic smile, which Naruto did not return, but did reseat himself.

"I'm sorry. Our little Kohaku is interested in being a ninja, and, with him being young and all, you know…" She trailed off, hoping for them to understand. Sakura nodded understandably.

"Of course, you understand, don't you Naruto?" Sakura turned to the blonde, who pouted deeply in his seat, refusing to respond.

"I said, _aren't_ you, Naruto?" This time, Sakura pinched the boy's thigh, resulting in a yelp and a hurried "yes, sakura-chan!!" from the boy. Sakura smiled at the woman.

Sasuke stood, obviously having enough of the chatter. He motioned towards to the woman who stared at him confused.

"Take us to your attic."

The woman nodded and stood slowly, as if not understanding the anger in the young boy. Sakura and Naruto stood up and the four of them climbed out of the dining room and followed her up 3 flights of stairs before reaching a door. She opened it and it revealed yet another hidden stairway.

"This doorway leads up there, but please be careful; they still might be lurking there."

"Leave it to us, lady!" Naruto shouted and dashed up the stairs, Sasuke and Sakura following close behind the energetic blonde.

* * *

"Wow, its pretty dark up here!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw the door open and stepped inside. Sasuke cringed at his loud echoing voice and Sakura hit him over the head.

"You idiot, we're looking for bats, they can hear us!" Sakura hissed and then hit him once more for good measure, taking pleasure in his painful moans.

"Sakura." Her face perked up as she turned towards Sasuke's voice. "Did you find anything yet, Sasuke-kun?" She smiled.

With a nod, Sasuke drew Sakura and Naruto over to the far corner of the attic where he stood.

"There's nothing to see here but boxes." Naruto deadpanned. Sakura wavered nervously.

"Smell." He ordered. Sakura leaned in closer to the stack of boxes, her nose picking up a terrible rotten odor that immediately made her jerk away and cover her mouth and nose in disgust. She wailed in protest as her eyes watered. Naruto leaned in too, and then jerked back, shaking his head and fanning his nose.

"What the hell is in those boxes that can cause such a _vulgar_ odor_?_" Naruto shouted, covering his nose in pain.

"Probably canned goods that expired a long time ago." Sasuke filled in.

"So this woman is just another packrat?" Naruto asked, following the tall pile of boxes that almost reached the roof of the attic.

"And these bats are attracted by the bundles of food kept here, which probably just makes them another lot of brown bats."(1)Sakura finished.

Naruto yawned and crossed his arms, unfolded them, and crossed them back again. "Now what do we do?"

"Toss out the rotten boxes, duh." Sakura rolled her eyes at the stupid question.

"Whatever, off to work then." Naruto cheered sarcastically and began lifting a box close to the ground.

"Fuck, this box stinks….and its heavy too. Oi, teme, feel like getting your pretty hands dirty and coming over here to help?" Naruto teased, lifting the side of the heavy box. Sasuke glared and reluctantly moved to help him, leaving Sakura rooted to the spot, watching them.

"Sakura-chan? You okay?" Naruto called out to her, jostling her out of her thoughts. She gave a sheepish laugh.

"Of course, I'll go inform the client of the problem and come back to help you too, okay?" She smiled and then hurried off, back down the creaky stairs.

'_Nothing's happened yet, maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe he got better, just like everyone said he would.'_ She thought and she descended down the stairs slowly.

'_He'll get better.'_

* * *

"Sakura-chaaaan, aren't we done yet? Sasuke and I have lifted almost 100 boxes already!" Naruto moaned as he and Sasuke lugged yet another case of rotten perishables down the faulty stairs.

"You mean _I've_ been carrying all those boxes, usuratonkachi." Sasuke mocked, shifting the weight of the box between his hands.

"Yeah right, princess. This box is being carried by _me_, your hands just _happen_ to be there." Naruto retorted evenly.

"Hn."

"Great response. You're sooo social."

"Shut up."

"Come on, you two. No more talking, we're almost done!" Sakura called to them from the top of the stairs. They carried the box out into the woman's yard, along with dozens of over boxes, to be picked up by trash men in the future. Naruto leaned back, cracking his back into shape.

"Fuck, this hurts." He complained and proceeded to crack his neck, and then his knuckles, irking Sasuke with each noisy sound. Naruto looked at him sideways.

"You look tired, _Sasuke-chan_, why don't I go back and carry that box out while you rest your pretty head?" Naruto mocked, swishing his hips in a taunting manner. Sasuke sighed. _'It's as if nothing happened.' _He thought before sneering at Naruto's idiocy.

"You talk a lot of shit for someone who couldn't even beat me up to the attic the last time." He smirked. Naruto frowned.

"You cheated teme! This time though, I'll beat you!" He pumped a fist out to Sasuke before racing off back into the house and up the stairs, the sound of Naruto's pounding feet carrying all the way back to Sasuke who stood outside. Sasuke made no move to follow him either; he was tired, and if Naruto wanted to be dumb enough to carry the last box out by himself, then he could go right ahead. Not his problem. As he stared at the open doorway into the house, Sakura peered out, looking extremely pale and concerned.

"I just saw Naruto run past me. Everything alright?" She spoke in a hushed voice. _Oh._

"The idiot raced himself all the way up to the attic." Sasuke made sure to speak slowly and clearly to her as he was trying to put in the subliminal message **'He's fine.'**

Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. I thought for a second something had happened." She looked at Sasuke with worried green orbs.

He shook his head and then walked turned his back to her, plopping on the grass between the numerous boxes of food, staring at the empty sky above him in silence.

* * *

"Teme! He didn't even follow me!" Naruto sulked and his shoulders sunk, he was sure he'd win this time.

"Oh well…I'm ready for ramen and a nap. Today went well huh, Kyuu?" He spoke aloud to his bijuu, seeing as no one was in the attic except for him.

'**Sure. Today went swell.'**

_'You don't sound like today was a good one.'_ Naruto frowned.

**'I'm living in your ever-jostling HUMAN stomach, and I'm about to deal with the disgusting smell of 20 pounds of hot ramen. Does my day ever go well?'**Kyuubi replied, grunting.

Naruto stifled a laugh and walked towards the last box. Most of the attic was cleaned out and left much more space to walk around now, minus the boxes. The rest was all of her old belongings, like furniture and decorations. He moved to the corner of the attic, the box looked old and dusty, and sat on top of an old vanity dresser. It had a beautiful oak crafting, and as Naruto placed a hand on top of it, noticed that it had engraving of the client and another's name. He smiled for a moment, as a beacon of light poured in through the dirty windows. Then his stomach dropped.

_**You never did have fond memories like this. **_

Naruto shook his head. _'Why am I thinking of something like that?'_

**'Kit, everything okay?'** Kyuubi's voice deepened.

'_Huh? Oh yeah, I just suddenly don't feel too well.' _ He replied cautiously, but the thoughts kept spilling in.

_**She doesn't acknowledge the memories in this dirty room.**_

_**You don't have memories.**_

"…who says I don't?" Naruto spoke loudly, driving the voice away. He ran a hand through his soft, spiky hair and bent down to lift the box when something sparkling caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He stood up and whirled around.

Nothing.

_**She keeps everything special in this room.**_

'_..So?'_ Naruto's mind felt hazy, he kept fighting with the unknown voice.

_**Why is it that she can just gain valuables and then just coop them up here like they weren't even important in the first place? If it were you, everything special would be kept special.**_

'_That's true.' _ Naruto agreed. He looked at the dresser, hesitantly. There were 3 draws to open.

_**I bet they're valuables in there, too.**_

'_Steal? I couldn't…'_

'**Kit? What's wrong with you? Who are you talking to?' Kyuubi's voice boomed angrily.**

_'Kyuu…there's somebody else in here. Somebody's in my head.' _Naruto panicked. '_And the day was going so well…'_

_**Open it.**_

'_Open what?' _Naruto felt upset for some reason. The more he stared at the old dresser with the dusty mirror attached, the more the sunlight just highlighted the outline of the junky furniture...the angrier he felt…he felt...

_**Envious?**_

Yeah. That.

_**Open it. Open the drawer; she doesn't even want whatever's in it. It's yours. She doesn't deserve it.**_

Naruto stretched out his hand towards the handle, beads of sweat forming over his brow. He's never stolen anything like this before…could he really…?

_**Do it.**_

In an instant, the drawer was open, and a velvet case was staring back at him. With shaky hands, he pulled out the box and uncovered the lid, gasping as he did so.

"Wow…."

It had to be the biggest sapphire he'd ever laid eyes on. It reflected the sun at just the right angles, making it so much more desirable to Naruto. The necklace itself had to be worth Naruto's entire apartment. He lifted it out of the box and held it in the evening light, watching it twinkle softly. Saying he wanted it was an understatement. How could that old woman keep something so valuable cooped up in a room like this?! She didn't deserve a necklace so beautiful!

_**You do.**_

_'I do?' _Naruto echoed. On its own, his hand moved towards his pocket, he was just going to pocket it for a while…

"Naruto? We were wondering why you're taking so…."

His head snapped up to the intruder, Naruto's face flushing with both embarrassment and anger.

"What…what are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura trembled, pointing at the piece of jewelry clenched between his fingers, shakily.

* * *

"Sasuke-chan? Resting on the job, I see." Sasuke grunted and opened his eyes to stare back at the cheery face of his sensei, Kakashi.

He rolled over on the grass, unhappy. "And where the hell were _you_ all this time?" Sasuke shot back

"Where's Sakura and Naruto-kun?" Kakashi pointedly ignored the question and nudged Sasuke with his foot, only to be slapped away angrily. Sasuke sat up and glared.

"Upstairs in the attic, the both of them. Now go away."

"Maa, maa, no need to be so rude to me, Sasu―"

_"__NOOO!!"_

Sasuke bolted upwards and Kakashi stiffened. Was that Sakura?

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, conveying his thoughts through stares. But Sasuke already knew.

"Naruto."

Together, they ran up the stairs and into the attic's staircase, ignoring the woman's cries to "keep it down!" or that she was "trying to get some rest!" As the squeezed through the attic's doorway at the same time, the sight actually surprised them. It was Sakura who looked the most angered; Naruto was trembling extremely hard, clutching some type of necklace in his palms, to his chest.

"Sakura, what's―"

"Thief." Sakura growled.

"What?" Sasuke stepped forward towards Sakura. Her face was red and tears poked at the corners of her green eyes.

"You were spending all this time up here, just to _steal?!_" Sakura screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the shaking Naruto.

"N-No! Nothing like that, I just wanted to see it…" Naruto mumbled an apology, feeling extremely vulnerable and awkward in front of his friends and sensei. Kakashi spoke up.

"Now Sakura, I'm sure we can sort this all out if we just relax." He placed a hand on her shoulder but it was violently thrown off.

"What's there to say? He was up here this whole time stealing this innocent woman's things. How _could_ you Naruto!" She shouted at him, looking hurt as angry tears spilled down her cheeks.

"It wasn't like she was going to miss it! The whole time she was keeping something this beautiful in this ugly drawer. What makes you think she would even care!" Naruto shouted back, his face red and the necklace still laced between his fingers, clutched to his chest.

"What makes you think she wouldn't?" Sakura retorted snidely, glaring.

"She doesn't even deserve it! Her eyes aren't even blue!" Naruto glared back, tears stinging his eyes and beginning to blur his image of Sakura.

She shook with a dry laugh. "Are you kidding me? That's the most _pathetic_ excuse I've ever heard from you, Naruto. I thought you were better than this." She scowled and Naruto finally broke down to his knees, shaking with sadness. He looked up at her face and for the first time saw the complete hatred burning in her innocent eyes. He hung his head.

"Sakura-chan…I'm sorry..." He squeezed his eyes shut, willing it all to go away. He didn't even have to look to picture her face as she screamed "Pathetic!" one more time before stomping off.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto screamed as he began to cry. Kakashi stepped forward and knelt beside him, placing a hand on his back, soothing him.

"Relax, Naruto…" Kakashi stroked his back, murmuring silent words as Sasuke stepped closer to his pitiful look of a best friend, laying a heap of self-remorse. Naruto looked up to him and Sasuke noticed his pupils were dilated and turning more and more feline.

"Do you…hate me too now, Sasuke?" He mouthed, tears running down his face.

"No." Sasuke said, kneeling in front of Naruto, with stony eyes.

"No, dobe. I'll never hate you."

Naruto gave a shaky smile and wiped his eyes.

'_Kyuu?'_

'**Yes, Naruto?'** So, Kyuubi was mad too.

'_I'm sorry.'_

**'It'll be fine, kit. It'll be fine.'**

'_I hope so.'_ He wiped his eyes and dropped the deep blue sapphire onto the floor, lying there in all its envious glory.

* * *

(1) Big brown bats are the most common bats to infest themselves in a house. Most cases occur in the basement or attic, and they are usually attracted to the dark spaces or insects and sometimes food.

**There we go. You have no idea how many times I did and re-did this chapter. I was really confused and I still don't think it's completely amazing, but you guys tell me what you think okay? In case you were wondering why I made a big deal about attempted theft, it's because it was just that. I think if you think about it, you'll get it. Besides, it's the only thing I could come up with on such short notice. (Glances around nervously) AHEM! MOVING ON! Please review and tell me if it was okay or if it sucked ass and I need to do better next time. Oh and trust me, Kohaku and Neji definately have more involvement in this plot, I just needed to move them out of the way for SasuNaru friendship...somewhere..in here...yeah. (sweatdrop) Anyway, I hope you like it and please review~ I'll be waiting!**


	11. The Plan

**~7 Deadly Sins~**

Disclaimer: No characters or sins belongs to me, except for Kohaku, he was a self-insertion character. (Somewhat, he's kinda there for the plot…and I'm not a guy… o_o)

Rating: M

Pairings: NaruSasu, NaruSaku. **Side Pairings**: _NejiNaru, One-sided SasuSaku._

Genre: Romance/Suspense/Drama

Warnings: **Seme** Naruto. Evil Kyuubi. **Yaoi.** Naruto may be a little **OOC.** He's going to get a tad **dark-spirited**. Cursing in this chapter.

Summary: Kyuubi sighed. "This is all your fault now, kit. For the next 7 days you will experience each one of the 7 deadly sins until you give into your true desire."

**Edit: Bold **is Kyuubi speaking. _Italics _are Naruto responding.

**A/N: GO SUMMERTIME!! WHOOOO!!! I'm so happy and you should be too! BECAUSE IT'S SUMMER!!!!!!!!!**

**Ahem.**

**Enough of that.**

**I get to update WAY more often, and OMG, this story could even be finished by the time summer is over!! That would be amazing. It's almost too bad I'm lazy as hell. Lol, anyway, on with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Plan**

Naruto hadn't spoken a word yet when they traveled into Konoha, his spirits too down. The sun was shining above him, and the citizens were fully awake and buzzing with mirth, all the happiness seemed to mock Naruto.

It wasn't until Kakashi had been summoned to see the Hokage that Naruto began to feel even lower in spirits― if that was any possible. Team 7 had resided in their usual meeting spot, none of them speaking. Sasuke leaned against the bridge and looked out over the sparkling lake, and Sasuke bent down and picked at the fresh green blades of grass scattered about. Naruto shifted from foot to foot, his teeth chattering behind his lips.

Naruto glanced about back and forth, anxious to make some type of noise to escape his thoughts that were clouding him. "So, uh, what do you think Kakashi-sensei got summoned for this time?"

"You." Sasuke and Sakura droned, not turning to look at him.

"Thanks you guys, it helps." Naruto defended and started playing with his fingers. The childish tone was evident in his voice, and his brow was already starting to gather sweat. Sakura snorted loudly; the iciness in her stare piercing Naruto's soul.

"Serves you right." She humped and turned from him, tossing a blade of grass into the river and watched it float away from them.

"How many times must I say Sakura-chan I―" Naruto was stopped midway when a gust of winds flashed behind him a large hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kakashi-sensei's stony face. Naruto's heart rattled a little more.

"Naruto," Kakashi started, squeezing the small boy's shoulder. "Hokage-sama has requested that you see her now." Naruto's face fell.

"O-oh? I haven't seen baa-chan in a while," Naruto murmured, talking his way through it. He nodded, feeling both Sakura and Sasuke's eyes on him, and turned to leave.

"Naruto." His head shot around.

"I'll go with him," Sasuke said, pushing himself off the railing. Naruto smiled weakly and clutched his aching heart. He wasn't going to be alone.

"No, Sasuke." Sakura shot up into a standing position. "You don't have to go anywhere with him, this is his problem and he needs to take full responsibility." Her eyes were harsh to Naruto as she pointed to him.

"I think I'll have to agree with Sakura on this one Sasuke," Kakashi scratched his hair absently. "He should work this out on his own."

Sasuke shook his head, pushing Sakura aside. "I'm not getting involved, I'm just walking him." He walked past Naruto off the bridge. It took Naruto a minute before his mind was able to work again and he moved quickly to catch up to Sasuke, falling in step aside him.

"But why?!" Sakura shouted angrily.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Naruto glanced at him and Sakura nervously, hands rattling with guilt and fear. They were far from Kakashi and Sakura now.

"Because," Sasuke spoke simply, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I want to."

* * *

"Geez, how come no one ever listens to me?" Sakura frowned, kicking dirt beneath her feet. She plopped angrily on the tree stump beside her. She had been endlessly tormenting the tiny rocks beneath her, kicking and tossing them around to various places within the training grounds Kakashi brought her to.

"Why did you bring me here anyway? I could've just gone home…" she mumbled out loud, staring at her blank-faced sensei who stared into this orange book. He lowered the book to peer at her pouting face.

"I just wanted to see how you were fairing, Sakura." He shrugged and raised the book back up, Sakura blinked twice; the gentle breeze of the sky swooshed in and unsettled the grass beneath them.

"I'm fine, Kakashi-sensei. Honestly, there's nothing wrong." She pressed a smile that wavered when he put his book away and gave her a blank stare that saw through her smile. She frowned immediately.

"You didn't sound that way earlier today." He reasoned, placing a hand under his chin.

Sakura drew a breath and considered her words, in this scenario, the more she said, the longer she would have to stay here and that way she couldn't catch Sasuke on his way back from the Hokage's office and ask him for lunch. It had been awhile since Sakura had attempted to get close to Sasuke, and she figured with Naruto tied up in his own mess, now would be as good as ever. But now it seemed Kakashi was pressing her for something even she couldn't figure out. She felt like she was being pieced apart…

"I just didn't want innocent Sasuke-kun to get mixed up in Naruto's drama. After all, what's going on with him doesn't have anything to do with me or Sasuke-kun." She spoke waveringly, her eyes focused on her sensei's face, but her hands with playing with each other, a weak sign of nervousness.

"That doesn't sound like a team to me." He replied, brushing invisible dust from his jounin vest.

"You can't say that. What Naruto did was almost unforgivable and if I just sat around and forgave every stupid outburst he comes up with, I wouldn't be a good teammate either." She spat quickly, scowling at the thought of Naruto's past antics and what would happen if she just continued to ignore the problem. She would feel weak that way, and Sakura is not weak. Just because he has some stupid curse on him doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants to whoever he wants right?

Kakashi nodded in agreement with her. "That's true, but do you think you were that justified in yelling at him that day?"

She paused in her answer; the image of Naruto's swollen face and broken tears in that attic jumping to mind. She flinched and drew her limbs in close. "No…"

There was a silence and Sakura looked down at her feet as another gushing wind ran past them, teasing her skin with its coolness. How she wished she could just run away like the wind…

Kakashi cleared his throat and placed a hand in his pocket. "You know Sakura, sometimes it's' right to reprimand a fellow teammate, when his actions are wrong and unjustified as a teammate it would be in your best interest to help correct the wrong."

"Exactly what I've been saying this who―"

"But," Kakashi continued speaking as if she hadn't tried to interrupt him at all, "Sometimes when a teammate is doing wrong and his actions have become too far out of his control, it becomes up to the teammate, or maybe even a _friend_, to devote all you can to help correct the wrong."

Sakura blinked at him a few times, not quite understanding. Kakashi tried again.

"What I'm trying to say here is, Naruto isn't just you're teammate. He's a friend, and if you claim to be his friend you'd help him regardless because that's what friends should do. There's a line between teammate and friend and Sakura, it's time for you to be a friend, Sakura. Do you get what I'm saying here?"

Sakura ran his words through her mind again. He was trying to tell her what she did was along the lines of what a teammate should do. But weren't her actions justified then?

'_It's time for you to be a friend, Sakura.'_

"Oh." Flashes of memories swarmed her brain all at once.

"_That's the most _pathetic_ excuse I've ever heard from you, Naruto. I thought you were better than this."_

"_Sakura-chan…I'm sorry..."_

"Oh, Naruto…" She squeezed her eyes shut, clutching her throbbing heart.

"_I'm sorry!"_

"No. _I'm_ sorry. Naruto…oh, Naruto..." She shook her head furiously as warm tears splashed down her face and onto her clothes. Her painful sobs racked Kakashi's heart as he walked over to the stump and enveloped his tiny student in his arms and held her silently as she mumbled and thrashed her head in agony and remorse.

"K-K-Kakashi-s-sensei…" She stuttered out, tears and saliva coating her face and his vest, where she pressed her head into the crook of his arm.

"Hm?" He said, wiping the tear streaks from her face.

"What…d-do…I do n-now?" She hiccuped meekly.

"Be a friend, Sakura. Just be a friend." He responded, sighing, and cursing the woman who cursed Naruto.

In a way, she had ended up cursing them all.

* * *

"Um, thanks again, for walking me. I appreciate that." Naruto said meekly.

"No problem." Sasuke responded, eyes darting around their surroundings of villagers running to and fro on a whim.

"So…" Naruto poked his fingers together, inwardly chuckling when the thought of Hinata came to mind. So she did this because she was nervous then, huh?

"I'd…better get going inside. Who knows how much baa-chan had to drink today." Naruto gave an empty chuckle and took a step back, the Hokage building entrance only a few feet away.

Sasuke gave a curt nod and turned around to walk away when Naruto called his name.

"Sasuke?"

"What is it now, dobe?" Sasuke smirked softly, Naruto smiled.

"Just, thank you. And I'm sorry…for everything. Really, I am." Naruto flushed and looked down at his feet. Sasuke stepped closer.

"Relax; I'm not as judgmental as Sakura is. I already told you I forgave you didn't I?" Naruto's head shot up to look at Sasuke, who suddenly became so close to him.

"_Do you…hate me too now, Sasuke?"_

"_No, dobe. I'll never hate you." _

Naruto chuckled, recalling the image of Sasuke's faint smile. "That's hardly a forgiving statement."

"But I said I wouldn't hate you." Sasuke insisted, watching his crystal reflection move in Naruto's bright eyes.

"I meant that." He continued. Naruto blushed slightly.

"Oh…" Naruto trailed off, not knowing just know to respond to Sasuke's sincere words. For once, Naruto felt he could believe those words, and he wanted to carry them with him, with whatever punishment awaited him behind the Hokage's doors. Just by listening to Sasuke's deep voice in his ears, it made him relax. His heart sped up.

'_I want to, thank him…'_ Naruto reasoned within himself, placing a hand on either of Sasuke's shoulders, Naruto stood on his tiptoes and applied the softest of kisses to Sasuke's cheek, noticing the tiny flinch the boy gave. Naruto gave a shaky sigh and smiled.

"I know you have to get used to me again after everything, but, thank you for trying." He released Sasuke and made a mental note of Sasuke's face being completely stunned and void of any emotion, looking genuinely, _surprised._

He walked to the doors, leaving Sasuke completely rooted to the ground, regaining strength in his limbs to give Naruto another faint nod. Naruto giggled, opening the doors and looked at Sasuke from over his shoulder.

"And I'll never hate you, either, Sasuke." Naruto said huskily and then closed the door behind him, walking up the stairs to the Hokage's office, seemingly unfazed by the trouble that awaited him. He put a tentative finger to his lips.

'_Things __**will **__get better.'_ He affirmed.

* * *

A meek knock at the door was what woke Tsunade from her troubled thoughts. She rubbed her temples.

"Who?" She asked, pushing papers around her cluttered desks with books, pens, and other unnecessary objects.

"It's Naruto." The sound from behind the door and Tsunade's heart did a small jump, unprepared to see him just yet.

"Come in." She motioned him in when he opened the door, taking note of the small shake in Naruto's legs as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm sure you know why I brought you here?" Tsunade inquired, relived to see him nod. She did _not _wish to go over the whole situation again; it pained her head just to hear it from Shizune once.

"Good. Then we can skip that part." Tsunade's voice took on a more serious tone. Naruto's face didn't waver; he stood, looking ready to take whatever was thrown at him. Tsunade inwardly chuckled. _'That gaki…'_

"Baa-chan…" Naruto said weakly, and Tsuande had the feeling that Naruto was holding back unwarranted tears.

"I just...I wanna say that this stuff won't happen again. I promise." He said, lifting his head to stare at her seriously.

"You're damn right it won't happen again." Tsuande replied just as quickly and slugged down the glass of sake at her desk.

Naruto sighed. Apologized really wouldn't get him out of whatever was coming.

_This should come right about…_

"I'm sending you away, gaki."

…_now._

Naruto's shell broke. "What? What do you mean by 'sending me away'?" He panicked, his eyes scanning her face for any hint of laughter, joking, or even regret.

"I'm sending you away on a 10-day mission to escort our genin to the Tea Country. Even you can't screw this up."

"S'not fair…" Naruto mumbled under his breath, hiding his eyes from her.

Tsuande gave a dry laugh. "Not fair? _Not fair? _What's not fair are the ANBU searching for a 90-year old woman who keeps escaping from my jails. What's not fair is the lawsuit pending of a client threatening to take money _I don't __**have**_ because her jewels were almost stolen!" Her voice rose to a shout at the end to the point where she has risen from her seat and pounded an angry fist on her desk. Naruto flinched and pointedly avoided her seething stare.

She sighed and rubbed at her temples harshly. _'Damn this.'_

"You'll leave this afternoon at the gate. The team will wait for you at the gate. Their sensei in incapacitated at the moment, and won't be able to join you. However, I'm sure this won't be a problem." Naruto didn't respond.

"It's a B-rank mission, and I'm having someone else accompany you. You and her both know the way to Tea Country?"

"Her?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, his mind searching for the girl who knew the route to the Tea Country like he did.

Another knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Tsunade straightened herself and seated herself again. "Who?" She barked.

"It's H-Hinata-san, Hokage-sama!" Naruto gaped.

"Hinata? You're sending me off with _Hinata_?" He shook his head, angrily. His mind was digging images of them in the hospital, him tossing her body into a tree, her cackling in his face….

"N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto jumped when he realized she was standing next to him, but calmed himself when she bowed as low as possible, her eyes clenched shut. He stole a glance from Tsunade who watched on from behind her desk, not saying anything. Naruto looked back down at her, eternally confused.

"Hinat―"

"Naruto-kun!" She shouted, interrupting him. She stayed in her bowing position, and spoke loud and determined.

"I know I've done some things to you I'm not proud of, and I want to apologize. Let me make them up to you by being the best possible teammate for this mission. I will not let you down, I-I promise!" She shouted, tears forming at the corner of her shut eyes. Naruto smiled softly.

"Hinata-san…" He touched the top of her head softly, and Hinata lifted her head, a red blush on her face. Tsunade cleared her throat, bringing the attention back on herself.

"Now that that was all settled, I'll expect a report from you by the next checkpoint here― she tossed Naruto a map, "―and I want everything to run smoothly. You will stay in the Tea Country no longer than a day to return a scroll, then I want―"

"Hokage-sama, I must intervene!" Neji barged in suddenly, disrupting Tsunade's orders. She glared angrily at him while Naruto and Hinata squawked at the dangerous aura surrounding him.

"What is it now, Neji?" She droned, pouring herself another very much needed glass.

"Hinata is not fit for this mission; please allow me to take her place." He reasoned anxiously and Naruto examined him and noticed that he must have been running here to catch them.

'_He cares that much for his cousin,'_ Naruto thought fondly, although something nagged at the back of his mind.

"Neji-nii, please, let me―" Hinata tried, nervously glancing at everyone's faces. Naruto stared openly at both of them, unsure of what to say or do now. Everything was rushing past him at his point.

"Hokage-sama," Neji walked right past them up to her desk, staring her directly in the eye. "Hizashi-sama and I both agree that Hinata is not yet deemed fit to leave Konoha and has sent me here in her place. Please allow me to complete this mission for her sake." He tried. Tsunade sipped her drink slowly, taking in his words. They sounded sincere, but she saw past them. Neji wanted to go for a specific reason, and that reason was not Hinata. However, is Hizashi really did make the claim of not wanting his daughter to leave Konoha just yet, then what could she do?

"Well…fine, Neji, you may take Hinata's place." She said begrudgingly, sipping her drink in a cautious manner. She may not know what his true purpose is, but Tsunade planned to do some investigating later…

"Hokage-sama!" Hinata pressed, feeling her insides get sick. _'Neji's just gonna take advantage of Naruto…I have to…__**have to**__ protect him!' _She thought desperately, racking her brain for an excuse of some sort to combat Neji's clever excuse.

"I-I don't think Naruto would feel comfortable with Neji-nii, Hokage-sama!" Hinata yelled, yelping when she felt everyone's eyes snap on her. Neji just smirked coolly.

"Okay then, Naruto," He said, Naruto snapped his attention to Neji, gulping involuntarily. "Who would you feel more comfortable with? Me or my cousin?" Neji raised an eyebrow, awaiting an answer.

Naruto glanced around nervously, rubbing his palms together.

'Who do I feel more comfortable with?' He questioned himself.

"Well….I think…"

Hinata held her breath.

"….with Neji, Hokage-sama."

'_No.' _Hinata thought.

"That settles it then, Neji will take Hinata's place. Everyone out of my office, you're all giving me a headache." Tsunade shook her close to empty bottle of sake frustratingly.

'_No!!'_ Hinata shouted desperately. _'Someone…'_

"And would someone find Shizune, _goddamnit!_" Tsunade barked as Naruto and Neji gave a bow and excited, a sniffling Hinata following slowly.

"Don't worry Naruto," Neji whispered in Naruto's ear as they exited the room. Naruto shivered. "I'll protect you with my life, if needed." He purred.

Naruto gave a shaky laugh and skittered off down the hall.

'_What have I gotten myself into,'_ he thought worriedly.

* * *

It wasn't until dusk was starting to fall over Konoha and the villagers were finally tired of running around the city, and things started to get quiet. Then, Naruto decided would be a good time to leave Konoha without Sasuke or Sakura knowing of his sentence.

'_Not that it would matter to Sakura-chan anyway,'_ he thought glumly.

He walked down the empty dirt road out to the gate when he noticed Neji already waiting for him, and two other figures beside him. One was glaring at Neji, the other waving enthusiastically, and it only took a while to make out the faces. It was Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto smiled yet swore under his breath. He approached them with a cautious smile.

"It didn't take you long to figure it out, did it?" He chuckled and scratched the back of his head absently, being caught completely off guard when Sakura threw her body into him, encasing him in a tight hug.

"Saku–" He stopped when he noticed the tiny tears already spilling from her precious elmerd eyes.

"Why are you crying, Sakura-chan?" He asked softly, smiling as he stroked her hair, lovingly. She sniffled and raised her head.

"I was being a bad friend, and I wanted to say I'm sorry and good luck on your mission. I'll be waiting for you."

He blinked once, and then wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you Sakura-chan…" After a moment, she released him and wiped her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun and I just wanted to see you off after we heard from Hinata-chan." She smiled, but noticed Neji's scowl deepen at the mention of Hinata's name. She furrowed her brows.

"Hey, teme." Naruto said softly, not willing to step too close to him, still embarrassed from earlier. Sasuke waved.

"Well, now that we've said goodbyes, Naruto-kun, I think it's time we head off." Neji said, pulling Naruto's arm away from them.

"Yeah, sure where are the brats?" Naruto asked looking around. The sun had completely set now and nightfall was taking over his vision fast. Neji pointed.

"There."

Naruto's jaw dropped. Then did Sasuke's, following Sakura's.

"You're…" Naruto pointed weakly.

"Kugimiya Kohaku." The boy's monotone voice spoke, his teammates standing behind him, frightened.

And Kohaku had only one thing on his mind. Revenge.

* * *

**Worst. Cliffhanger. Ever.**

Wtf was I thinking? Lol, I just thought I'd update, and FINISH this story so I can start a new one! Yaaay! Please review, I think this chapter is worse than the last one, but you guys seemed to thumbs-up it. I bet it won't be the same this time, teehee.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE!


	12. The Potion Part I

**~7 Deadly Sins~**

Disclaimer: Kohaku and the woman are mine, that's it. :/

Rating: M

Pairings: NaruSasuNaru. **_Side Pairings:_** NejiNaru

Genre: Romance/Suspense/Drama

Warnings: **Seme** Naruto. Evil Kyuubi. **Yaoi.** Naruto may be a little **OOC.** He's going to get a tad **dark-spirited**. Cursing in this chapter.

Summary: Kyuubi sighed. "This is all your fault now, kit. For the next 7 days you will experience each one of the 7 deadly sins until you give into your true desire."

**Edit: Bold **is Kyuubi speaking. _Italics _are Naruto responding.

**A/N: Trying not to make Neji crazy, haha.**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter Twelve: The Potion Part I**

**

* * *

  
**

The potion sat untouched in the deepest of Neji's pockets, he had become so paranoid that he might lose it and someone would find it that he was compulsively touching it every second. He had trailed behind everyone from a good distance, including Naruto. The blonde himself had been very quiet, and his usual sparkling eyes were dulled down to a cloudy sky blue, but that might be because it was him accompanying on the trip, and not his cousin.

It also could be of the sneaky child who kept whispering to his other teammates' while pointing and laughing at the blonde behind his back. Neji had once tried to interfere but the children gave him such a look that he had to consider what had Naruto done to make them so angry and furious at him.

Of course he couldn't go and ask Naruto himself, the boy wouldn't speak.

This had put Neji's plan into a hiatus mode, because if Naruto wasn't being, well, _Naruto_ then it would place Neji out-of-the-ordinary if he tried to get close to the blond. He would definitely notice the personality-change. And the potion itself worked differently from what you might read in a romance novel. Even Neji was confused when he learned about the _rules_ the potion camewith.

**

* * *

  
**

"_I can't give him the potion? What do you mean; I can't give _him_ the potion?" Neji inquired, sounding gruff and anxious, wanting to be anywhere besides in a grungy dungeon asking a hag about a liquid._

_The woman only snorted in return, looking over her dirty long fingers in fake nonchalant. "I mean, you can't just pour it into his drink and then give it to him, my magic doesn't work that way."_

_Neji gripped the bars of the cell tightly in frustration. "Then how does __it work?"_

"_Well," the woman started, smirking softly in the dim light, "First off, if you want the potion to work, you have to give it to him directly by mouth. That means, you have to take some of the potion into your own mouth, and then kiss him, transferring the liquid into his mouth, this way, the potion will work only between the two of you, and no one else." _

"_That's ridiculous." Neji deadpanned, glaring hard at the old woman for coming up with the ridiculous pattern just to give Naruto a simple potion, now he had to _kiss _him to do it. The more the woman explained, the less appealing this entire ordeal was becoming. _

_The woman shrugged, not really bothering to help him understand, she continued talking. "I'm pretty adventurous, can't make all my magic so easy to use or it'd be stolen to often by fools." With this she started cackling loudly, alerting Neji's senses and speeding up his heartbeat._

_If someone heard her, he might be discovered here, so he scowled and gave her a stern quiet sign, eyes threatened bodily injury if she continued to make noise, so she rolled her eyes but it silenced her laughter. He spoke up again. "So all I have to do is drink it and then kiss him?"_

_The woman frowned. "No. Doing that might just kill you."_

"_Kill me?" Neji echoed slowly being confused by goose-chase he was being led upon to understand just how this woman works._

"_Yes, the potion contains some….chemicals that could be dangerous if ingested. So, you take a sip and coat your mouth with it, then spit out the excess. Then you have 30 minutes to kiss him or the potion will go bad. If that happens, just spit it out and start again." She explained cautiously, speaking slowly to mock him._

_Neji stared blankly at her until she sighed and gave him a frustrated look. "What? You still don't get it?"_

_He shook his head. "No, I get it; the whole 'going bad' part is alittle disturbing though."_

_She giggled at this. "Well, toad's blood isn't the tastiest in the world." When she saw Neji pale in disgust she laughed harder. _

"_Just treat it like mouthwash, okay? That way you won't die." She said smugly, waving him away as if the conversation was long over. He paused to look at her once over before disappearing away from the dark cell._

_

* * *

  
_

Ever since then, Neji was on edge to remember not to swallow anything in his mouth, and it made him kind of wary since he wasn't used to so much liquid being in his mouth at one time without swallowing. He had already convinced himself that it was going to be worth it, but it still bothered a bit of his conscious that he would be going against his cousin's wishes to steal her only love, even if he was in love with him too.

Will that blond ever stop causing him and Hinata so much emotional distress?

"Did you hear me Neji? Neji?" Naruto waved a hand in front of Neji's face with an innocent stare in his eyes. Neji shook his head, trying his best to give Naruto what he thought was a soft smile. "Yeah, we did we stop?"

Naruto motioned around them. "Village is close by, so we can find an inn to sleep in instead of being forced to stay outside. Is that okay?"

Neji nodded, looking around for himself. The sun was already setting, casting an orange glow over the trees and shining over Naruto's tan skin. Neji sighed mentally. Maybe they could share a room and he wouldn't have to carry around a cup full of saliva anymore.

"Yeah, let's hurry." He nodded, starting up the walk again. Kohaku snickered softly to himself, casting Neji a mischievous look.

"Great, 'cuz boy am I starvi-" the series of kunai and shuriken deployed off into Naruto's direction, leaving the boy stuck to the ground in surprise. Neji acted quickly and stepped in front of him, deflecting the weapons with his own, and then activated his byakugan to look for possible enemies, ignoring the loud laughter of the children, but noticing the tight grip Naruto had on his shoulder.

When he found nothing, he deactivated and relaxed, glaring at the genin in anger of an explanation. "What's the meaning of this?"

Kohaku was the first to talk, clicking his teeth in aggravation. "It would've worked if you weren't in the way, baka!"

Neji widened his eyes and turned to Naruto who looked surprisingly guilty.

"You were aiming to attack Naruto with dangerous weapons?"

Kohaku nodded, pointing at the blond angrily. "Yeah, and it would've worked, so next time, just stay out!"

Neji shook his head. Now wasn't the time for a good explanation. He looked sternly at the three children. "No more games or I can promise you that someone might not make it through this trip completely unharmed." He flashed his kunai at them in warning. They stiffened and glared, but seemed to get the message as the turned their backs on the two and started heading towards the village gates.

Neji turned to Naruto. "Are you okay?" Naruto nodded.

"Thank you, I shouldn't frozen up like that, it was dumb." Naruto looked down forlornly; Neji sighed and patted his head.

"Come on, we'll talk about this later okay, just go catch up."

Naruto nodded and ran ahead. Neji began to jog up too, until he remembered about the potion still in his mouth, or rather, tasted it.

Throwing up on the side of a dirt path wasn't his proudest of moments.

* * *

Luck did turn back to Neji's side when he chose to sleep in the same room as Naruto. Granted, he was nervous when he learned it meant keeping all 3 mischievous brats in one room without supervision, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

Until he realized that after Naruto showered he wouldn't speak to anyone, not even when Neji tried to start a conversation. He figured it was because of the incident with the kids, but when he brought it up, Naruto flinched and didn't want to talk about it. So, after another bout of toad's blood puking, Neji relented to go to bed, the potion bottle safely under his pillow along with standard kunai and shuriken.

Sleep was beginning to claim Neji's conscious when Naruto spoke up, quietly, that it took Neji a few moments to process what he said, and then respond to it.

"I did the wrong thing," Naruto whispered, without moving, he laid on his side, facing the wall.

Neji stopped for a moment, turning on his side to get a look at Naruto, meeting his back. "What do you mean?"

"That child is right to be mad at me, I-I did something terrible…" Hiccups and sniffles ensued and Neji shot upright in the bed, moved so that he hovered over the tiny boy, scared the boy had broken down. He wasn't good with crying people, especially someone like Naruto. "What…what did you do?" Neji's eyes furrowed, this time Naruto turned over to face him, watery blue eyes racking his heart.

"I stole from his mother. I stole a sapphire, their sapphire. His sapphire. That was their life-saving money…and I almost took it all away from them."

He didn't immediately respond, because he had no idea what the blonde was talking about, but also because he wasn't sure of the right thing to say to him, who looked so sad and in pain that he was getting more and more concerned for him. If Neji waited any longer to respond, he was almost certain his body would only try to envelop and hold the tinier boy until the tears were gone from his eyes. He sighed and blinked his pale eyes before speaking. "You know, however bad this may sound, I'm sure you didn't mean it right?"

Naruto nodded, sniffling and wiping his nose gently, making Neji's insides tingle and crawl with the urge to touch the blonde, but he forced himself away from the idea but opted to continue hovering over him on the bed.

"And if whatever you took was already returned, I think they'll have to forgive you sometime."

Naruto shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes again. "No! You saw him! You saw _them_. They hate me for what I did. How can I call myself a ninja when I steal on the job?" Neji was finding it more and more difficult to console the blonde. He was running out of safe words to use.

"Just because you made a mistake doesn't mean you aren't a ninja. You _are_ a ninja, because of how you carry yourself and others, and it will be no different with those children, and they will see who you are. But remember that they, well, he, is still a child, so you have to show him who Naruto Uzumaki is." Neji breathed evenly, his mouthful leaving Naruto speechless for a moment, but effectively dissipating the returning tears.

Eventually, Naruto nodded his head slowly in a gentle agreement. "Yeah…I guess."

Neji allowed himself a small victorious smile. "Good."

Silence fell between them and Neji found himself lost for a while staring into Naruto's puffy eyelids to beautiful blue stones, and he wondered for a moment if the gem he talked about looked anywhere near as bright as his eyes were.

"Hm, Neji?" Naruto fidgeted, shaking Neji out of his stupor.

"Yes?"

"I'm...I'm really glad I chose you to come with me, I don't know if I could've gone through it without you being here."

And Neji swore he felt his heart beat quickly at the pink dust that settled across Naruto's shy face. He simply nodded and let his eyes drift down to the exposed and very luscious, inviting looking lips that were parting slowly with his breathes. Naruto was aware of where Neji was paying attention to and blushed darker at the notion of Neji actually kissing him…well…it wasn't such a repulsive thought, but it did bring unsettling to his stomach, enough so that Naruto faked a cough to get the Hyuuga's attention.

Neji nodded once more and then climbed away from Naruto to his side of the bed, heart racing for all its worth, and he cursed himself for not having the potion on him then, because it would have been the perfect time for him to claim those lips.

Naruto smiled.

"Goodnight Neji."

"…Goodnight Naruto."

* * *

I know this is really tiny but originally this was a 4,000+ word chapter, I thought it would be better for me to split it up, into two, maybe three. But I needed to update.

SO! Questions, Suggestions, or just tell me if you loved/hated it,

Review for me!


	13. The Potion Part II

**~7 Deadly Sins~**

Disclaimer: I own nooothing.

Rating: M

Pairings: NaruSasu. **Side Pairings**: _NejiNaru, _

Genre: Romance/Suspense/Drama

Warnings: **Seme** Naruto. Evil Kyuubi. **Yaoi.** Naruto may be a little **OOC.** He's going to get a tad **dark-spirited**.

Summary: Kyuubi sighed. "This is all your fault now, kit. For the next 7 days you will experience each one of the 7 deadly sins until you give into your true desire."

**Edit: Bold **is Kyuubi speaking. _Italics _are Naruto responding.

**A/N: Now that you've returned to see how this story was fairing, why don't you check out some of the other stories I've been working on? Do it or the plot bunny that raped me in frustration to write it will eat my family. O_o**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Potion Part II**

**...  
**

Normally, Hinata wouldn't be hiding behind the oak tree trembling like mad unless Naruto was there, screaming loudly and smiling at everything. But he was away on a mission, and that was the problem. Hinata didn't have a doubt in her mind that her beloved cousin had ignored her pleadings and went along with his own selfish plans to seduce the blond for himself.

But she also knew that there was no other way for him to win Naruto over either, for his raven companion didn't like her or Neji around him and for good reason too. She did do a terrible thing to him just so he might like her, and she took advantage of him when she knew he was weak.

That's why she wasn't surprised when Naruto chose to have Neji accompany him instead of her. How could she compare to Neji with what she's been caught up with?

That's why she knew that she wouldn't be able to save Naruto on her own if she decided to follow them by herself anyway, because once she got there she couldn't convince anyone, who would believe her? Definitely not Naruto. So she decided to enlist the help of the only person he _would _believe, Uchiha Sasuke.

But she had to do it now and quickly or they would be too far ahead of them and they wouldn't be able to reach him in time. It was just so difficult when he was with Sakura; it was embarrassing enough to be forced to face either of them again! But hiding in this tree won't do her any go

"We know you're hiding behind there, Hinata." Sasuke drawled, his arms laid back against the railing of the bridge, looking as bored as ever. Sakura giggled and gave a dreamy sigh, admiring the way he remained cool.

She stumbled out from behind the tree, bowing as far as she could for the two. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but I have to warn you about my cousin Neji and Naruto-kun."

"Naruto?" This brought Sasuke's attention as he shifted into a standing position, Sakura only looking confused behind him, staring at Hinata.

"Huh? What are you talking about Hinata? They left on a mission a day ago."

Hinata nodded, still bowing because she feared she'd returned to her stuttering voice if she had to look them in the eye. "Yes, you see, a while ago my cousin Neji had enlisted in the woman who cursed Naruto for a love potion that will render Naruto in a permanent aphrodisiac that will make him fall in love with Neji!"

Sakura snorted. "So? I don't see a real problem here, Naruto wouldn't fall for that."

"Not unless Naruto is under the curse when Neji gives him the potion." This wiped the smirk off Sakura's face slowly.

"Look at me Hinata." Sasuke commanded to a gulping Hinata who raised her head slowly to give the raven direct eye contact.

He spoke slowly. "Are you telling me that Neji only went on that mission to make the dobe take a potion so he'd fall in love with him?" Hinata nodded softly as Sakura made a snickering noise behind him.

"And why are you so concerned about it then?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the girl, no doubt recalling recent events of her shameless acts with the witch not to long ago to seduce the blonde herself. Hyuugas were really no-good people anymore.

She blinked heavily, trying to steady her voice. "That potion isn't just a love potion, I know that the woman charmed that potion to undo the seal on Naruto and release Kyuubi's power so that she could control it within him. If that happens then Naruto would be just like a tiny version of Kyuubi, destroying everything and after that we can't save him."

Sasuke didn't wait any longer, he stomped past Hinata in a huffed movement, throwing a "get ready to leave in 30 minutes" to her.

Sakura tried to run after him but stopped. "Wait, Sasuke! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to save the dobe." He called back.

* * *

"Naruto? Naruto are you okay?"

Naruto jerked his head up from its drooping position, scanning Neji with surprised eyes. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine, thanks."

Neji frowned and moved closer to the boy. "It just…it seems like you're avoiding me. Is there something wrong that you don't want to tell me?"

'_Yes.'_ Naruto screamed in his mind. _'Every time I get near you I get sick, stop getting so close!'_

"Nope. Just a bit tired." Naruto forced a smile. It didn't settle Neji's racing thoughts, but he did put the space back between the two as they continued walking, children far ahead of them.

Neji had a feeling that if he wanted a romantic change to swap spit with the blond, he would just have to create one. Just having this crap in his mouth all day everyday was both unpleasant and wasteful. The vial was a fourth depleted in only a day. And the children were attacking the blond with either words or actual weapons, making him extremely alert and paranoid the whole trip. Things were not looking good for the pale-eyed boy.

He looked up; the gates were already in sight. In only a short time, they would be able to deliver the goods to someone in charge, and stay the night in a decent place for once. Neji didn't particularly care for dirty inns. It seems Kohaku also noticed that they were almost as their destination.

"Jeez, we're almost here and you too are so far behind us, what? Are you _asking_ for our enemies to steal this thing?" He snorted, thriving on the giggles his teammates gave.

Neji rolled his eyes, but nonetheless picked up his speed along with Naruto, the two of them surround the bunch on each side. "Happy?"

Kohaku eyed him dangerously. "Somewhat."

Naruto pursed his lips, probably restraining himself from saying something rude, but he didn't. The tension slowly eased away as they walked through the gates. Neji looked around at the bustling villagers and merchants who went about their day without a care. How simplistic.

"Should we go inside with them?" Naruto asked aloud. Kohaku rolled his eyes and snapped at the blonde.

"No, we can handle this by ourselves. Right guys?" His teammates nodded in their approval. He turned back to him and Neji. "That's right, so you can just…wait outside and stand guard or something."

Neji sighed. "As long as this passes quickly…this is the reason I don't like children."

Naruto snickered softly as they glared at the brunette.

* * *

Sasuke had already ran home and finished packing for the two day trip, even less if he could hurry. The only thing that was running through his mind was the thought of Naruto being tricked into passionately kissing the brunette senseless, only to turn into a monster a few seconds later. Everyone could be put into trouble, Neji, those children, Naruto himself.

'_And me, if I'm not careful.' _He scolded himself as he bolted out the front door and down the street, heading straight for the gates. He hadn't bothered to tell Sakura that he didn't want to wait until nightfall; she might only get in the way, or worse, get injured.

'_Who am I kidding, the real reason I don't want her there is because I don't think she can take seeing Neji making moves on Naruto…and frankly, neither can I. I…I don't want to see him kissing anyone.' _ He thought angrily, pounding his feet down the street.

He did expect Hinata to be there, he needed her. She knew where they were going to be, and already notified Lady Tsunade that they would be leaving. She would definitely be useful in this situation, but he was still wary of her. She had been wary of Naruto's wavering emotions for some time now, and what if she got in the way again? What the hell is with these Hyuugas?

Sasuke had run all the way to the gate, he could make out Hinata's figure, packed and everything. There was someone beside her…Sakura?

"Sasuke! Hey! Sasuke!" She called, waving him over until he reached the two of them.

"Sakura? What the hell are you doing here?" He furrowed his brows, breathing heavily.

She crossed her arms. "Well, for your information, Naruto is my friend too. I want to help."

"You can't help him," he snarled. "You've done nothing but judge him and make him feel worse. What makes you think he wants to see you?" He yelled at her, as both her and Hinata shrank away from him.

Eventually Sakura regained her courage. "Listen, I know I haven't been the best friend to Naruto, but you haven't been a goddamn saint to him either. He's needed you plenty of times when you just ignored his feelings too! Now stop judging me and let's get a move on!"

Hinata blinked as the two engaged in a glaring contest.

"Fine," Sasuke agreed, throwing his satchel over his shoulder. "You're coming, let's go."

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Right."

* * *

"So it's actually the Kyuubi's doing?" Neji asked. He and Naruto had been sitting outside by the mansion's front doors, guarding it while the children went inside and delivered the scroll and message. While they were out there they were talking and eventually it all led up to Naruto talking about the whole experience as he nodded along to Neji's question.

"Uh-huh. That's why Kohaku hates me so much, but it wasn't me. It was like…someone else was inside my head, telling what to do, what to say, what to think. Kyuubi just lets it sometimes, like he's under the spell too. I guess that's why I've been so jittery."

Neji nodded, placing a hand beneath his chin. "Do you know when the next…uh, symptom is supposed to happen?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, and they're going to keep happening until I finally admit my 'one true desire.'" He chuckled, and sighed, leaning against a supporting pole. Neji laughed too.

"What's that supposed to mean? What is it that you want, besides Hokage? Did you try hokage?" He laughed; Naruto started joking along with him.

"Yeah I tried that, it's not working, it must not be a material object, I want a person!" He giggled.

Neji raised and eyebrow. "A person perhaps? Who?"

"You Neji, I want you. It's what I needed. You are the key to unlocking my everlasting problems." He laughed.

Neji laughed too, as long as Naruto was laughing along with him, he knew that it would only be a joke. But it didn't stop him from hoping, and it certainly didn't stop it from making his heartbeat faster and faster. The blond was smiling genuinely at him. A beautiful, radiant, smile.

He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice that Naruto had already stopped laughing, and the smile was fading. "What's wrong?"

The blond shook his head. "Nothing it's just…I haven't laughed like this in a while now, with all that's been going on. I…really appreciate you talking to me. I like talking to you."

Neji placed a hand beside Naruto. "You don't have to _thank_ me for talking to you. I like talking to you too."

'_Time to make a move.'_ He thought.

"Do you wanna…talk more?"

Naruto raised his eyebrow, confused. "Huh?"

"Tonight. We're sleeping here right? I'll come to your room, we can spend all night talking if you like." He inched closer to Naruto, inspecting those pretty plump lips.

Naruto shrugged. "Uh…sure. I guess."

"Hey, if you fags are finished, they set up rooms for us. And way to keep guard, we could've been fucking killed and you two were so busy looking at each other you wouldn't have noticed!" Kohaku's voice cut in sharply.

They turned to look at him, all evidence of past contentment were gone now.

"Uhh, yeah, you're right. C'mon Neji, let's go inside." He stood and dusted his pants off, watching Neji follow suit.

As they all piled back inside, Neji grabbed Naruto's arm to get his attention.

"Tonight, okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, tonight. I'll be in my room."

* * *

Oh my gosh, one more part to this trilogy left. Will Neji get his kiss or will Sasuke and co. get there in time? Please review and find out!

V

V

V


	14. The Potion Part III

**~7 Deadly Sins~**

**Disclaimer: **Yo no nada…or something like that.

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **NaruSasu. Side Pairings: NejiNaru,

**Genre:** Romance/Suspense/Drama

**Warnings:** Seme Naruto. Evil Kyuubi. Yaoi. Naruto may be a little OOC. He's going to get a tad dark-spirited.

**Summary:** Kyuubi sighed. "This is all your fault now, kit. For the next 7 days you will experience each one of the 7 deadly sins until you give into your true desire."

**Edit:** Bold is Kyuubi speaking. _Not_ italics in the flashback represent Naruto's responding to Kyuubi. In realtime, italics represent a character's or Naruto's responses.

**A/N:** Alright, this is the final side chapter of 'The Potion'. I bet you are all very eager to see this being over, right? This was actually done of Friday, but I did it on a friend's computer and had to do a wild goose chase to get the document back, Uuugh. Lol. Let's finish this story arc!

_Chapter Thirteen: The Potion Part III_

_..._

Naruto sat in his bed unresponsively, burrowed deep inside the sheets of the bed. He was confused, and Kyuubi had been growling in his stomach, making him feel light-headed and sick the entire time. Neji had been in his room trying to have a conversation with him. It was nice, not having to be worried about carrying a conversation, and they talked for hours about nothing in particular. It was unsettling though, to have Neji being…social. And the entire time he was there, Kyuubi wouldn't stop complaining about him.

He rolled over in his futon. Why did he have the feeling things were going to get a lot more complicated?

* * *

_Neji knocked twice against the door, before sliding it open and stepping inside. He was wearing the nighttime robe that they were all given, but Naruto had brought his own pajamas to wear. Naruto was already expecting him to show up, and sat patiently on the thick futon, waiting for Neji to take a seat beside him._

"_The children have already retired to their room," Neji said lowly, in a hushed voice. Naruto nodded as he took a seat beside him._

"_That means, you can tell me what's going on between that kid and you, why doesn't he like you? I mean, I know you've already told me some of what happened, but I want the whole story." Neji crossed his legs, making himself comfortable. Naruto hesitated on how he should respond or what to say to him._

'_**Are you sure you're going to tell him the entire story?' **__Kyuubi whispered in a dark voice. Naruto chose to ignore him. _

_Kyuubi hasn't talked to him in days and now all of a sudden he wanted to give advice? Screw that._

_Naruto drummed his fingers on his thigh methodically, as he thought up an answer. "Well, it's kind of a long story…"_

"_I have time."_

_He sighed; there was not getting around it then._

'_**I don't recommend this.'**__ Kyuubi taunted._

'Shut up.'_ Naruto argued back and the served their connection again, rubbing his temples as he started to talk._

"_Well, we had this mission, Sasuke, Sakura-chan and I, to check out this old lady's house because she had a bat problem, and I was already feeling sick that day. So anyway, we find out that this lady kept all these boxes of preservatives—for a rainy day, you know? So we had to clean it all out, and while I was carrying out boxes, I saw this…this beautiful sapphire in this velvet box. I mean, it was absolutely beautiful Neji, like you wouldn't believe."_

_He smiled softly at Naruto. "You like sapphires?"_

"_Who doesn't?" Naruto chuckled, as Neji nodded and then urged him to continue his story._

"_Oh yeah right, so anyway, I'm kinda upset because she has this really expensive sapphire all crammed up in this room and she doesn't even remember she had it so…"_

_Naruto trailed off and bit his lip. Neji raised an eyebrow, anxious and also confused as to why Naruto stop talking, what did Naruto do next?_

"_I tried to steal it…" _

_Then a silence formed between the two, especially towards Neji. He wasn't sure how to respond, the blonde looked like he was ready to cry at any given moment, and it wasn't helping that Neji delayed his response._

_He cleared is throat. "Well…did you..?"_

_Naruto frantically shook his head and waved his arms around. "Oh gods no, I didn't! But you see...I was thinking about it, and it was already in my hands when Sakura-chan came in…"_

"_Ah." Neji replied, the story was starting to click together. "And she had the assumption you were stealing it, right?"_

_Naruto nodded._

"_But you didn't do it, and that's all the matters in the end, right?"_

_Naruto nodded once more, and allowed himself a small smile. It was nice to know that Neji didn't immediately judge him on his actions, even though Naruto didn't disclose that Kyuubi had something to do with it all._

'_**I didn't have anything to do with it, you're just greedy.'**_

_Naruto gulped. Kyuubi was being way too talkative, and even though he saw that Neji's lips were moving along and he was speaking, Kyuubi was calling out to him too strongly, and his mind felt disconnected from the present._

'What do you want? Why do you keep talking to me? I'm busy.'

'_**There's something I need to disclose with you, kit. So don't act like I want to talk to you either."**_

'_Disclose with me? Well, what is it?'_

'_**I don't think you should be getting close to the Hyuuga. He's hiding something, I can smell it on him, so don't be so naïve by getting cozy.'**_

'You can't tell me what to do! I'll hang with who I want.'

'_**And what about Uchiha? So quick to forget him when someone else is around?'**_

'That's not…it's just…I'm just becoming a problem to Sasuke, think of all the things I've done to him. I can't keep clinging to him with every problem…'

'_**Nothing that he hasn't already forgiven you for. But that's not my point. Stay away from the Hyuuga, something on him is bothering me. I can't put my finger on it but…'**_

'…But? But what?'

'_**It feels like he might have a—'**_

"_Naruto?"_

_Naruto shook his head roughly and looked at Neji who was gazing at him in a confused and slightly frightened manner. Naruto almost felt like panicking. How long has he been out for? And how is it that Kyuubi suddenly became able to drag him down there? _

_He couldn't contact him again; the connection was becoming too weak. Something was off about Kyuubi, and he had left right before he was saying something important…_

"_I'm sorry Neji, I must've zoned out, you know, being tired and all. What were you saying?"_

_Neji hesitated for a moment. "I was talking about that sapphire you were mentioned, I've only ever seen a sapphire once or twice, but I've seen lots of diamonds. I understand why'd you like sapphires though._

_Naruto blinked. "You do?"_

"_Of course," Neji scooted closer to Naruto, who blinked in confusion and slight panic. He placed a hand on his whiskered cheek, stroking it gently. "It's because of your eyes, is it not?"_

"_My eyes..?" Naruto's head was beginning to swim uncomfortably. The closer Neji got, the more it was affecting Kyuubi, and then Naruto unconsciously. _

_Neji nodded. "Yes, because you're eyes are as blue as those sapphires…but not as beautiful…" He trailed off, leaning in closer to Naruto's lips, who didn't respond._

'_**What about the Uchiha…'**_

"_No. Neji, please…" Naruto pushed Neji away with a gentle chest shove, and averted his eyes._

'_I thought about Sasuke…why, though...?' He thought._

"_Naruto…I.." Naruto held up a hand to stop the Hyuuga from his excuses. "It's fine, Neji. Maybe you should just go."_

_Neji opened his mouth to respond, but then suddenly clamped it shut and covered it with his mouth in agony. Naruto raised an eyebrow._

"_Are you okay?"_

_He nodded and sat up, leaving the room without another look back to him, which left Naruto in a dark room, tossing and turning, wondering why he thought of the Uchiha when Neji was in front of him, and why his stomach ached so tremendously._

_

* * *

  
_

Hinata sighed. Here they were, taking the forestry way to Naruto's location, hopping through trees like madman. They've only slept a couple of hours, and in Sasuke's case, none at all. Sakura and herself have been taking soldier pills overnight in order to keep up with him; it didn't look very promising that he would help either one of them should they create injury.

"Sasuke, don't you think we should take a break? We're already a day ahead." She called out to him over the wind-noise. It looked like he heard her, but ignored it. So she repeated herself once more.

He huffed. "We can stop once we reach the gates." And he sped up past both her and Sakura, just to spite her.

But she didn't stop talking. If he thought she would submit to his domineering power than he had another thing coming. "It's not going to be of any use if we're all tired out and on the verge of exhaustion!"

He waved his hand at her. Exasperated, Hinata turned to Sakura for support on the situation. She shook her head negatively and moved closer to Hinata, holding out another soldier pill. She dropped it in the girl's hands pitifully.

"Guess you'd better stock up then." She shrugged and then moved forward ahead to catch up with the speeding Uchiha, announcing the remaining distance to their destinations that Hinata did not hear because she was inwardly fuming.

'_I have to remember,'_ she thought as she swallowed the bitter pill dry. _'This is for Naruto.'_

The sudden chakra burst in her body allowed her to catch up with her teammates quickly.

'_This is all for Naruto.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Neji had woken up early that morning, their hosts had lain out a lavish breakfast for them as they packed up for their trip back to Konoha, and while they ate, Neji contemplated the last chance he had.

The potion swam around in his pocket. He had less than a swallow left because he took too much last night, fully expecting Naruto to give in. He had already knew that the image of the Uchiha was the reason Naruto stopped, even if Naruto didn't recognize his own feelings yet, but while Neji was willing to accept that, he was also ready to fight back, and the potion would grant him his own _true desire._

The children ate and acted like young kids do, much kinder and at ease when Naruto wasn't there to partake in breakfast, but Neji had already tucked away a few pieces for him to eat on the way back.

It seemed as though, they were unafraid that Neji was sitting across from them as they openly talked about their next plan to humiliate the blond.

"Alright," Kohaku murmured between bites. "So we'll place the trap exactly ten feet away from this building, when he's all nice and comfortable, and then when he trips, BAM! We fire a bunch of sebon needles at his butt." The other kids laughed with him.

Neji raised an eyebrow, he was not amused. "You think that because I'm still sitting patiently means I'll let you go through with this?"

Kohaku snorted. "Oh, what a shame. And here I thought you were cooler than that. I thought you might've had some plan for the blond too." The certain ring in the boy's tone caught Neji's attention as he started to put the pieces together.

Yes, this plan would make a fine distraction for Neji, and if it meant a love stricken Naruto in the end, he's use any person. So he gave a fake smirk and nodded approvingly.

"I suppose I can pretend I didn't hear it. Just make sure you get him good, alright?"

"Yeah!" the kids cheered and Neji smiled to himself, he would also plan to get Naruto _for _good.

* * *

Naruto could tell he had woken up late because the sun was already burning his face at a point-blank angle. He took his time cleaning up the sheets and changing because he wasn't sure yet how he wanted to face Neji. Part of him didn't want to resist him because Neji was probably the only person left who still hasn't judged him for everything he's done, but that still didn't mean that Naruto had to…_like _Neji like that.

For starters, they're both men.

And even if Naruto isn't one to judge, getting used to the idea of loving a man takes time…or maybe it might just be loving _Neji_..

'**Kit?'**

Naruto paused in his thoughts, and didn't respond as he slid on his jumpsuit. Kyuubi was becoming able to communicate with him too frequently and without notice for his liking. Although he doesn't mind it, it still makes him eerie, as if there was a foreshadowing about it.

'_What do you want now, Kyuubi? Don't you think you've caused enough?'_ He thought angrily while wrapping his feet with bandages.

'**Apparently not enough.' **Kyuubi drawled on and for a moment Naruto could image the giant beast's eyes rolling around in his head.

'_What's the supposed to mean?'_

'**I have to repeat myself. I keep telling you to stay away from the Hyuuga, alright? Why don't you go back to clinging to that Uchiha boy?'**

'I wish I could…" muttered Naruto aloud. Immediately he slapped a hand over his mouth.

'_T-That's not what I meant!'_

'**Sure, whatever. I just wanted you to know that I don't feel well and you better fix it, and fix it soon.'**

'_If I knew _how_ to do that, you think you'd be able to enter my obviously weak conscience?'_

'**Suppose you are right. That means there's something out there weakening your conscience, and at the same time granting me more freedom. Whatever it is, its bringing complications. Find out what it is, and avoid it..somehow.'**

Naruto sighed and disconnected the conversation, bringing himself back to reality while he tied his sandals and left the room. If Kyuubi was right, then that woman was out pulling strings again to control Kyuubi through Naruto, he just didn't know how. Kyuubi keeps mentioning the Hyuuga, but that doesn't mean anything's wrong with him, because it's obvious that Kyuubi has always respected Sasuke more than he has Neji, so maybe he's just being biased…

Or maybe he did have a point. _'It would just have to be something to be cautious about'_, Naruto concluded and walked outside of the large family home. The children were out playing in the field, and Neji was the first to greet him on the steps.

"Here," he held out a small container. "They served breakfast."

At the same time, Naruto's stomach began to growl. He blushed and laughed sheepishly with an extended hand to accept it. He sat on the opposite side of the steps and ate quietly, being cautious of the Hyuuga. Every time he got close to him, his body physically began to ache because of it, and Naruto was starting to take the hints. As he ate, the brunette made idle chatter.

"They're allowing us to leave anytime we feel, so we'll head out as soon as you finish, these kids must be missing Konoha." Naruto nodded along with his words.

Then a soft breeze came in and ruffled unpleasantly against Naruto's body, which scowled and swallowed down the rest of the rice. He couldn't wait to get home and tell Sasuke about all this, it was confusing enough to have to deal with it on his own.

He frowned. _'Why would I want to tell Sasuke about this anyway? He couldn't do anything about it. Look at me; I'm falling for Kyuubi's biased opinions.'_

While he wiped his mouth of crumbs, Neji began talking again. "Look, Naruto…I'm sorry about last night. I've just been feeling quite close to you lately. I was actually really happy that you chose me over Hinata-san."

Naruto paused and stared at his feet.

"If I may ask…why, why did you choose me over Hinata?" Neji's voice was laced with uncertainty.

"I don't know," Naruto answered, kicking at stone pebbles with his foot absently, "it's because I trust you."

"Trust me?" His eyes widened with astonish and confusion.

Naruto nodded, throwing his head back to bask in the morning rays with his eyes closed. "I know you wouldn't try to hurt me, so I trust you. And I know you trust me, right?"

Neji swallowed thickly, and glanced over at the children who pretended to play around while watching the scene inconspicuously, waiting for Naruto to leave the ledge of the house to his doom. But after listening to Naruto say all that about him, how could he go through with this now? He had to come clean.

"Listen, Naruto. I—"

"Well, it doesn't matter now. We need to get moving!" Naruto cheered and stood up, stretching and dusting his clothes off as he marched off the steps slowly. Neji shot up out of his seat.

"Wait, Naruto don't!" He cried.

"Don't what?" the blond replied as he stopped walking to look at the pale-eyed boy. There was a rustling in the trees, and everyone turned to watch three other ninja pop out of the tree.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Sasuke? Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Hinata-san?" Neji echoed, but his voice held a different tone, that of anger, panic, and distress.

Sakura spoke up first, grabbing Kohaku by the shirt as she lifted him off the ground. "We've come to save you from him," she pointed at Neji with her free hand. "And from that."

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto shouted and began moving towards the team again, as each step he took moved in slow motion to Neji. There was a wire trip on the last step, and Naruto's foot caught on it, and released about a dozen kunai. Although Sasuke had been the first to see it, it was Neji who caught the tumbling blond in a dipping position.

"Wha…what.." Naruto was at a loss as kunai whizzed by them. Neji's lips were very close to his and all he could hear was the chains of Kyuubi's gate as the beast thrashed in protest of the man who was about to kiss him.

Neji's mouth was already open, and something spilled on Naruto's lips before he was yamked away by Sakura and watched as Sasuke delivered a few well-deserved punches to the Hyuuga's face in retaliation.

"Don't you touch him!" Sasuke shouted, knocking his opponent over with his sheer strength. "Don't you _ever _touch him, scum!"

Naruto wiped his lips, they were tingling. Hinata was the first to notice. "Oh no, no, no, it's already happened hasn't it? Naruto, no, please god." She chanted as tears formed in her eyes. Naruto wanted to reach out and tell her he was okay, but his voice dried up, and Sakura's grip around him grew tight with possession.

In his mind a flash of Kyuubi in his cage, and then his chakra was being absorbed out of him, at a rapid rate. And all Naruto could do was stand there, watching the nine tail thrash and growl in anger, as shackles suddenly appeared to bound him by the hands and feet. The world was starting to spin as he gazed turned from the fighting boys, to the shouting girls, and then to the frightened children.

"Naruto, quick, please. Tell me what you want. What is it you _really _want right now? What do you desire right now?" Hinata shouted over and over to him, but he couldn't think fast enough for an answer.

'**Hurry, kit! I don't have much time, too much of our mixed chakra is being drained to someplace, and if you don't say something we'll die.'** He banged against the walls of his shackled prison.

Naruto blanked. "I want…"

"Hurry Naruto!" Sakura urged.

"I want Sasuke…right now, I want him here…" he murmured, as his headache and pains rolled over him like water. The tugging feeling of his chakra being drained has ceased, but he could still see Kyuubi chained.

'**Good job, kit. Good job.' **Kyuubi sighed in relief, and Naruto looked at Sasuke who stared back at him, with a blank and unreadable expression signaling he must've heard Naruto.

And Naruto would've liked to say something to the raven, but Sakura pelted his back with a few pressure points and knocked the blond out.

* * *

Sorry if it's a bit confusing, I just don't feel the need to stretch out the plot any longer, so we can move onto the last and final arc of the story. Plot rushing sucks, I know.

But please review anyway!


	15. The Explanation

**~7 Deadly Sins~**

**Disclaimer: **The sins do not belong to me, and neither does the characters…NOT MINE!!

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **NaruSasu.

**Genre:** Romance/Suspense/Drama

**Warnings:** Seme Naruto. Evil Kyuubi. Yaoi. Naruto may be a little OOC...

**Summary:** Kyuubi sighed. "This is all your fault now, kit. For the next 7 days you will experience each one of the 7 deadly sins until you give into your true desire."

**Edit:** **Bold** is Kyuubi speaking. In real-time, _italics_ represent a character's or Naruto's thoughts/responses.

**A/N:** Now that the side-story has been completely finished (although not completely disregarded) we can move back to the sins and SasuNaru goodness, ahaha. Originally, this was supposed to be one SUPER LONG chapter so I could update on Sunday, but I came down with a terrible cold that Friday, and I couldn't even move a finger. So I'm sorry, and I hope this double-update in one weekend will make up for it!

**Also, I just want to thank everyone for being so kind and awesome, with over 30,000 words, 20,000 hits, and 91 reviews!**

_Chapter Fifteeen: The Explanation_

_..._

It was late at night, the group had traveled as far as they could before nightfall encroached around them and after setting camp and sending the children to their respective tent, and they huddled around a burning fire. Naruto was completely intoxicated by now, and Sakura had the burden of not only keeping a love-hungry blond from a willing brunette, he also had to keep said brunette from getting beaten to a pulp by Sasuke. And Hinata wasn't doing much help between it all, but Sakura had demanded that she tell them everything she knows about the woman, and wasn't faced with much resistance.

As they huddled around the fire for warmth none of them needed in the warm breezy night, Sakura had protectively held her arms around Naruto's torso, and kept him close to her. She couldn't trust him with Sasuke, who knew what the raven might do, and she couldn't trust him with Neji either, he had already proven himself distrustful, so she kept him. He resisted often, much like an animal would with less words and more grunts, but the harder she fought him, the more he began to tire himself out.

Sakura tightened her hold around the blond and prepared to be the first to speak among them. "Alright Hinata, it's time to make yourself useful. Start talking."

She sighed. "I don't remember everything but…what do you want to know?"

Sasuke snorted loudly and crossed his arms over his chest as if the answer were obvious. "You can start with Naruto's…condition."

"Well―"

The blond had then let out such a loud snorkeling noise that Sakura had to refrain from giggling before Hinata continued.

"He's been charmed."

"No, really." Sasuke murmured sarcastically.

Hinata shook her head. "You don't understand. The potion is not specifically meant to make Naruto fall in love with the user, it's not that simple. The potion was only _partially _designed to control Naruto's emotions."

"You mean the potion was just an excuse for a real reason?" Sakura interrupted as she struggled to keep the blond from trying to move. She glanced over at the dejected brunette, who seems more guilty than pleased of what he accomplished.

Hinata nodded. "The woman's one and only objective was too control _Kyuubi's _emotions. You see, trying to control a demon's chakra is harder than it sounds and almost everyone whose tried it has done it unsuccessfully, but if you're controlling Kyuubi's emotions…"

"Then you can control his chakra power at the same time." Sasuke finished. The fire's amber light flickered across his face with a golden haze.

Sakura wanted to ask another question, but neglected too. The woman wasn't as dumb as she thought. She had already known that Naruto's emotions were more than able to override anything that the demon was doing, she knew that from all the times that her presence had been enough to retain Kyuubi's power, but now that the woman had been indirectly trying to control Kyuubi, she would be able to override _Naruto's _emotions if she chose to.

The thought of her being able to control Kyuubi from a distance….make him angry and watch as Naruto went on a rage and destroyed everything in sight, she tightened her hold on Naruto's waist from the thought.

Sasuke swore. He must've come to the same conclusion. "How can we stop it then?"

"We can't stop the potion from running its course, but since it was such a low quantity, she won't be able to control much of Kyuubi, not any more than she could charm him to experience the sins. As you already know, Naruto was never the one she was after, the potion, the symbolic sins; they're all indirectly connected to Kyuubi and his power. If anything, the next sin he experiences might be two or maybe even three times worse than before." Hinata finished with a sigh as she ran her hand through her cropped short hair. Her mind was working to remember all the things that the woman had let slip, but the more tension built in the atmosphere, the harder it was to face her former friends.

"..How will we know when the next plague will come..?" The voice was soft, defeated. It was Neji's. Sasuke growled.

"And what would you care? Finally scared shitless about the thing you just released?" He hissed.

Sakura gave him a look to silence him. They would get nowhere if they continued to argue, and time was definitely not on their side anymore. She nodded at Hinata to answer Neji's question.

"His healing."

"Huh?" Sakura questioned, steadying the blond who murmured incoherent things and began slumping against her in a defeated slumber.

"If we cut Naruto, and Kyuubi heals it, the chakra is red." She pulled out a kunai and handed it to Sakura, who took it with hesitation. Sakura pointed the kunai at the blond's hand and dragged it along his skin gently enough to make a long incision.

"If it heals purple hue," Hinata said as they watched the wound close up quickly with wafts of purple chakra around it. "That's her own chakra contaminating Kyuubi's. That means Kyuubi is well under his way of becoming possessed again."

Sasuke slumped backwards in mental exhaustion. "It's coming too soon." Sakura and Neji nodded in meek agreement.

The eerie silence surrounded the four again and no one spoke for a long time. The fire was beginning to dim; the orange hues cast shadows along the trees. Sasuke was beginning to get frustrated, but just as he began to throw away the issue completely, he remembered something.

"What about his true desire?" Sasuke blurted out. Hinata looked up from the ground and thought for a moment.

Sakura began to nod her head vigorously. "That's right! The last time you told us that the potion wouldn't be able to have its full effect if Naruto admitted his 'desire', and he did, so if he keeps doing it we can stop the charm right?"

Hinata nodded negatively, and then sighed as she glanced at her cousin who stared into the flames with deep and empty eyes. She turned her attention back to Sakura. "I don't remember much but…"

"But what?"

"But Naruto only admitted his desire partially. I figured that if he was able to admit completely, we could be rid of the whole situation, but since he took only a little of the potion and yet still was able to confess some, the potion should be gone anywhere from tonight or tomorrow. That means the woman will have to work fast if she wants to gain control over Kyuubi, and I doubt she could do that so quickly."

"But wait…" Sakura stopped her with eyebrows creased. "Why is that admitting his true desire stop the woman from working?"

"Because she works with insecurities." Neji interrupted, and cowered back when everyone's eyes turned on him, but he continued anyway. "The woman…she...her magic is based on fears and lies. The insecurities Naruto had about himself are acting as the base for her crude magic to fester on. If he is honest with himself, then there would be no room for her magic to create doubt."

Hinata nodded along with his words in deep thought. "She told you."

"Mm." Neji murmured and leaned backwards again, submitting himself to silence. Sasuke ground his fingers into the soil beneath him; something told him that Hinata wouldn't be of too much help as of now. He understood already that this was all Hinata, and Neji knew of right now, but it seemed like they were missing a bigger piece of the information that was either purposely being avoided, or completely forgotten in its entirety…

These things were running through his head, but he couldn't stop now and think of his actions. Naruto needed help, and nothing could be done if they were still stuck in the Konoha forests. "If Naruto will be almost completely rid of the potion by morning, there should be less to worry about. When the sin comes, the sin comes."

He waited for the others to nod their heads in agreement before he continued. "Neji, you need to take the genin home, since you brought them out here in the first place, and you'll deal with your own punishment when you get there. And I'll take you there." He gave the brunette a steely glare searing with anger but Sakura interrupted him.

"No. Naruto will need you here if he does end up brainwashed by a sin again. I'll escort him and the kids back."

"But―"

"Trust me, Sasuke-kun." Sakura gave a confident smile, to which Sasuke sighed and gave in.

"Fine. But you take him _tonight. _Neji, start packing, Sakura knows the night trail back so you'll be able to reach Konoha a few hours before us. Sakura, go wake the kids up and get them ready."

Hinata looked back and forth between Sasuke and Sakura. "What about me?"

"You're staying here with Naruto and I, we'll need your advice in case something _does_ happen." Hinata nodded and stood, helping Sakura carry off a very sleepy Naruto to Sasuke's tent for rest. Neji didn't move immediately, until Sasuke cleared his throat and sent the Hyuuga away.

Sakura called after him. "What will you do?"

Sasuke pulled out the radio transmitter. "Notifying Kakashi about your arrival so they can be dealt with when you all arrive, we don't need any more people involved in this mess."

"Agreed." She called back.

* * *

Okay, I'm super sorry for not updating last week but as you might know, I was sick and incredibly bed-ridden with fever and aggravation, so the writing was grinded to a halt. But don't worry; this is only a teaser, because I'm too tired to write like, 6,000 words in one chapter, so I'm splitting it up, this one is only the beginning people, to calm people down from all the hype and explain a few things, since so much has gone on.


	16. Sin Five: Pride

~7 Deadly Sins~

**Disclaimer:** The next sin that is coming up does not belong to me; these terrible things already live inside of you. :D

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** SasuNaru.

**Genre:** Romance/Suspense/Drama

**Warnings:** Seme gone uke-intoxicated Naruto. Evil Kyuubi. Yaoi. Naruto may be a little OOC...

**Summary:** Kyuubi sighed. "This is all your fault now, kit. For the next 7 days you will experience each one of the 7 deadly sins until you give into your true desire."

**Edit:** Bold is Kyuubi speaking. In real-time, italics represent a character's or Naruto's thoughts/responses.

**A/N:** Techinally, the second part. I know the last chapter was basically a rush, but I didn't want to wait, and see if I could be able to post, because I don't like to keep you guys waiting. D:

So, without further ado, read on!

Chapter Sixteen: Sin Five: Pride

...

Hinata's eyes rose with the sun. It was already breaking dawn, but she hadn't been able to sleep. Although she and Sasuke agreed that it was in everyone's interest to send Sakura, Neji, and the children off first, she still felt some remorse for her cousin. It was her fault that she had popularized the idea of taking what you want, especially from such a cruel woman like she was.

'_Greed,'_ she almost inwardly laughs to herself. _'I was the one driven by greed.'_

And through her greed, she herself had changed. She didn't want the same things anymore, forced herself to be useful to people. Rid herself of the stutter. Ignored the blushing sensations, if all for the better, she wasn't sure anymore.

And although Naruto was still sleeping soundly in the makeshift tent he and Sasuke shared, she could tell that Sasuke was awake without being there. She had been lying out on the grassy prairie plains, listening to the two of them snore, until only one of them snored. Sasuke was awake and probably staring at the blond in delusional wonder. Not that she didn't already know why.

"Mmph…Neji…" came the drowsy noise from the tent. She rolled her eyes and gave a limp smile. Naruto had been moaning her cousin's name for quite a while now, and she could tell that it was beginning to bother Sasuke to the point that he wanted to wake the blonde up.

'_But he won't.'_ She smiled. _'He'll do what's best for him.'_

And even if Hinata couldn't do what was best for him, she knew that being here and doing the best she can was the smaller apology she could muster. She had already understood she had been standing in the way of what was bound to happen anyway. Now she was the cause of the tangled mess that could be called the 'red thread of fate.' Fate would surely be tested, she concluded. If Naruto wasn't able to come to his own senses of what was already in front of them, the blonde would be doomed forever. And if that overly dramatic statement didn't create some type of melancholic feeling, then there was no other way for her to put it.

Hinata could see it. Sakura could see it. And in time she knew, Neji would also see it.

The blond was in love.

* * *

Naruto's head was spinning. He didn't dare open his eyes in fear of the light stinging them. Although his loud snoring ceased, he maintained a steady breathing incase Sasuke should awake. He didn't…want to move quite yet.

In the back of his mind, he could tell that he was missing something important. Something that went on without him knowing about it…or not able to remember, anyway. Naruto does remember that Sakura smothered him to unconsciousness, and that Neji had given him something, like a drug maybe.

'_Speaking of Neji…I wish I could give him that kiss now…'_

Woah. What?

Naruto felt like panicking. Where did that come from? And why is his heart beating so fast? And why does he have the strange girly feeling to touch the brunette?

'_KYUUBI!'_ Naruto fumed inwardly as he literally stomped down the gates of the demon, demanding answers. Kyuubi too was asleep, and opened amber eyes to him in a lazy fashion.

'**What. What do you want now?'** It was more of a statement. Kyuubi sounded weak and Naruto's snarl faltered.

'_What…what happened to you? You seem so…'_

**'**_**Tired?'** _the demon supplied.

Naruto nodded.

'**That potion the Hyuuga force-fed you is sucking chakra at an ungodly rate. I'm tired. So keep your voice down.'**

'_Woah, woah, woah.'_ Naruto put his hands up in confusion as Kyuubi rolled his eyes. _'What potion?'_

'**Are you stupid or something?' **Kyuubi didn't give him anytime to respond.** 'The Hyuuga's own 'personal' mission was to give you a potion to make you fall in love with him.'**

It finally clicked in Naruto's head._'So _that's_ why I want to..to…yeah.' _He scratched his head and blushed.

'**Yeah, that's why. Now do me a favor, get the fuck away from me.'**

Naruto scowled. He considered actually leaving the beast to his own demise, it seemed, but he sort of felt bad. Whatever happened, it must have been his fault. And Kyuubi was paying for it dearly. He centered his chakra, but couldn't feel it pulse back. Whatever was manifesting on Kyuubi's chakra, was feasting on his too. Kyuubi probably knew that, and that's why he was trying to send Naruto away. It took focused chakra to talk to Kyuubi inwardly like this. But…

'_How do you know all this?' _Naruto questioned. Kyuubi opened his sleepy eyes and made a noise similar to a yawn.

'**Your teammates were talking last night. Apparently, another sin's on its way, and I won't be able to say or do anything about it, because it's already taking its toll on me. Because I actually listen about shit that's concerning **_**you.'**_

'_No.' _Naruto shook his head._ 'It's not concerning me anymore. This is about you. It's always been about you.'_

'**Tell me something I don't already know.' **The demon deadpanned.

Naruto scowled again, but then bowed his head in a custom-like manner_**. **__'I'll find a way to fix this, Kyuubi. Don't give in too quickly until then, alright?'_

'**Hmmph.' **Kyuubi closed his eyes again tiredly_._**'I'm not like you.'**

And then Naruto opened his eyes, welcoming the seedy grounds and forest-scented air. The makeshift bed beside him was already emptied. Sasuke was already up, packing up things inside the tent. Naruto shot up from the sheets, alarming the raven.

"The woman's after Kyuubi."

Sasuke nodded. "We know. She's stealing your chakra."

"There's something inside me, Sasuke. It's taking our chakra, and Kyuubi's getting weak. I don't know what to do anymore." He grabbed his hair and fought back his own tears. Sasuke scooted over to the blond and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me, Naruto." Begrudgingly, the blond looked at him with moist eyes. "We're going to help you, okay? Nothing's going to happen to you or Kyuubi because we're going to go back to Konoha and fix it as soon as possible."

Naruto smiled. "You know, I would be gushing about the fact that you actually care about my situation, but right now, I wish you were Neji."

And that earned him a smooth right hook to the jaw.

"Now get packing." Naruto moaned and rubbed his face sorely with a loose smile matching Sasuke's.

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

They trekked without rest for three miles before Naruto's questions began to kick in. Honestly, Hinata had hoped that being around Sasuke for what might seem like eternity, Naruto could be satisfied. But unfortunately, that was not the case.

"Where are Sakura and Neji? The kids?" Hinata didn't have to speak, Sasuke answered safely for the both of them.

"We saw it in our best interest that they leave before us, Neji and the children are going to face punishment for what they've done." Sasuke's voice was just below a snarl. Hinata jumped ahead of them in a futile attempt to avoid questioning.

It failed, Naruto jumped right back beside her. "And what about Kyuubi? How are we going to save him?"

"We have to save _you_ first."

"No," Naruto urged, with a hint of annoyance. "I'm not the one in danger."

Hinata lowered her eyes and sped ahead. "That's what you think now."

* * *

Less than half an hour away from Konoha, Sasuke got the call. Neji had lost all ninja privileges for about a month, depending on his behavior, and if this will blow over quickly. The children were suspended from the Ninja Academy for two days, and although the grandmother showed little to no remorse, Kohaku was completely impassive.

Tsunade also told him that the woman, the one behind this mess, was going to be killed. She had come to the same conclusion that Hinata explained, she was eating Kyuubi's chakra for power. Perhaps the curse could be broken if the woman was killed.

"That should solve it." Sasuke murmured over the radio interference.

"Then you will tell Naruto, we might be able to end this."

Sasuke nodded despite that she couldn't see it.

"Good luck with her; she's been swallowing that chakra all night. Even Kyuubi's exhausted from feeding the charm inside Naruto to keep it satisfied."

"My god," Tsunade swore. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"Because this isn't about her," Sasuke raised his eyes at the blond hopping around from tree to tree as they sped along.

"It's about Naruto and his safety."

* * *

Less than 15 minutes to Konoha. They were making such excellent time that Hinata even suggested they take a short breather and catch their breath.

Her first and only mistake of the day.

Hinata didn't get it at first. Naruto was just being jumpy, egging Sasuke to watch him do tricks, jumping from tree to tree. Then he started blowing off large amounts of chakra on ridiculous things. Sasuke didn't notice it until Naruto's eyes were tinting Kyuubi's red.

"Hinata, get over here!" Sasuke snapped and grabbed the blond by the arm to restrain him. Naruto struggled uncomfortably. Hinata set down her water bottle as quickly as she could and rushed over, but she already knew what is was.

She sighed. "It's another side-effectual sin isn't it?"

Sasuke nodded and tightened his grip on Naruto's arm. "Naruto, stop wasting chakra you don't have."

"But I was trying to show you something!" He whined. Hinata hummed to herself. Apparently he didn't notice yet.

'_Ah,'_ her mind jolted. _'Because Kyuubi hasn't told him. He's still asleep.'_

Sasuke grunted and glared at the girl. "He's not listening."

"Because it's already been set in motion. She's wasting his chakra away so she can reach Kyuubi's."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Then how do we stop her?"

"One of two ways, firstly, we can make him admit his true desire, but that didn't really work the first time. Or, we can make him admit his own sinful wishes."

"I'm actually opting the second here."

Naruto managed to break his arm free from Sasuke. "What? What are you guys talking about?" Hinata cringed. His fangs were starting to lengthen.

"Naruto," she spoke slowly. "You're being intoxicated by another sin." Naruto snorted.

"No, I'm not. Kyuubi would've told me."

"Kyuubi?" Hinata raised an eyebrow and waited for it to sink into the blonde's mind. Slowly, the smirk Naruto wore slipped away. "He can't tell me, he's too weak…"

Sasuke nodded. "No, he can't. Now," he took out a kunai. "You're being influenced, Naruto. This isn't you."

"What are you talking about? All this time?" Hinata nodded.

Sasuke raised his arm and slashed Naruto in the arm, enough to cut through the jumpsuit and leave the superficial cut. Naruto hissed slightly and grabbed his wound, glaring at the raven. "Bastard! What the hell was that for!"

"Look," Sasuke yanked his arm away from it and forced the blond to watch it heal. Except Kyuubi's chakra didn't envelop it as it usually would, the chakra was a violet hue.

"W-What's happening to me…?" Naruto murmured with disbelief. Sasuke tucked away the weapon. "I don't even think you can count that as chakra, it's more like a miasma, bits and pieces of her chakra to fill in where Kyuubi's should have been, so you don't die."

Naruto shook violently. "Then that's why…I feel this way…"

Hinata nodded and held out her hand. "Feed me your chakra."

"Huh?"

"Feed it through my hand, and I'll tell you what sin you have." Naruto rolled his eyes, not believing a single word she said. He gave her a sarcastic look and grabbed her hand, sending her an extra amount of the miasmic chakra than she needed, sending the girl crashing into the ground.

Naruto laughed as Sasuke helped her up with a stern look on his face. He slapped the blond over the head to silence him.

"Don't be so arrogant," she snapped.

'_Arrogant…'_

"Pride, its pride you have!" She chirped, much to the boys' confusion.

"Well, how do we get rid of it?" Sasuke ignored her pleased squeals in order to get to the point. Naruto rolled his eyes again and began playing with the miasmic chakra, releasing it in harmful amounts. The smell of it was awful and as Sasuke began to cough and splutter, Naruto ceased his teasing.

"S-Sasuke, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He patted the raven's back, who shooed him away. "I'm fine. Hinata, fix him."

Hinata nodded and grabbed the blond by the shoulders. "Naruto, tell me what you want."

"Neji," the blond erupted into a fit of contagious giggles that made Hinata smile inwardly. "Seriously, Naruto, tell me _who _you want."

The blond furrowed his eyebrows together in thought as his tongue ran along his canines that made Hinata shiver. "Who?"

Naruto's red eyes followed over to Sasuke. "Then can I choose Sasuke? I want Sasuke."

Hinata smiled with relief, the eyes began to fade back to blue, his teeth reduced. Naruto's knees finally caved in as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, signalling unconsiousness. She sank down to the ground with him in mild exhaustion.

"Thank god."

* * *

Record time they made it back and to the Hokage's office. Sakura had been sent home to rest for the day. Shizune and a team of ANBUs were busy draining the chakra and containing the woman.

Tsunade was the only one not directly working, yet she looked as tired and messy as the rest of them. She glared at Naruto.

"I'm never sending you anywhere. Ever. Again."

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I guess so. In my defense, it's not entirely my fault?" Tsunade ground her teeth together in aggravation.

"You're damn lucky it isn't, or you'd be in as much trouble as the rest of them." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Our situation?" He said impatiently. Tsunade clicked her tongue.

"We're going to kill her; it's the only proven way so far to remove the curse from you, gaki." Sasuke nodded along with Hinata.

Only Naruto shook his head negatively. "Do we have to kill her?"

"Do you _want _to be doing this forever?" Sasuke snapped on him. Naruto recoiled.

The Godaime's hand rose for silence. "Uchiha has a point. We can't keep doing this forever. If we don't end this, you'll get sick, Kyuubi will get sick, and the both of you could die. It's for your own good, and everyone else's. We don't need anyone else dragged into this." Although Naruto opened his mouth for a rebuttal, his eyes wandered over to Hinata's slumped figure and he chose not to speak.

She was right, after all. They were already growing control over the curse, now all they had to do was end it.

"I'm sending you three on a temporary leave; I don't want any of you leaving the village until the woman has been executed. And you," she pointed a manicured finger at the blonde.

"You stay with the Uchiha until you can…get it together again." Naruto glared and opened his mouth.

She threw him a look. "Not a word. Now, all three of you, get out of my office."

* * *

"Thank you for allowing me to accompany you all," Hinata bowed and turned to leave.

Naruto held out a hand. "Hinata, wait!"

She turned to him. "Yes?" The blond blushed. "Sorry, for…hurting you, earlier. I'm still not…and it's…" Hinata giggled.

"I understand, Naruto. We'll see each other soon, okay? I'll be taking care of Neji until then."

Naruto nodded and grabbed Sasuke by the arm. "Tell him…I said, 'hey.'" She nodded and began walking off again into the fading sunlight towards the Hyuuga compounds.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who grinned at him.

"Looks like you're stuck with me."

"Joy."

"Aw, don't be like that. It'll be fun." He snuggled into Sasuke's arm and began dragging him off towards the Uchiha compounds.

"It's a nice day out, isn't it Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"…I'll just pretend you're too tired to speak."

"Quite the opposite actually, idiot."

"Don't be such a prude."

Sasuke smirked. "Too arrogant for you?" Naruto hit him in the arm playfully.

"Yes. Too arrogant, even for _me_."

* * *

Man, I could NOT end this chapter for the life of me. My endings suck. D:

Review anyway. :)


	17. The Greenest of Gardens

**~7 Deadly Sins~**

**Disclaimer: **Neither the name, anime, manga, plot-centric idea, or Sasuke's home belong to me. ;]

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **NaruSasu.

**Genre:** Romance/Suspense/Drama

**Warnings:** Seme Naruto. Evil Kyuubi. Yaoi. Naruto may be a little OOC. He's going to get a tad dark-spirited.

**Summary:** Kyuubi sighed. "This is all your fault now, kit. For the next 7 days you will experience each one of the 7 deadly sins until you give into your true desire."

**Edit:** **Bold** is Kyuubi speaking. In real-time, _italics_ represent a character's or Naruto's thoughts/responses.

**A/N:** **Thanks for being patient if you're still out there my readers, ahaha. I have had my computer taken away from me because I'm a bad girl who can only express herself through writing…or fighting. :]**

**ATTENTION: IT IS SASUKE'S POV IN THE INTRO.**

_Chapter Seventeen: The Greenest of Gardens_

An increasingly fading light was the only thing that kept me from seeking more information out of a physically tired Hinata, but out of respect I asked her to visit us tomorrow. Naruto would have to stay with me, as uncomfortable, or…reassuring that might have made me.

In the very least, Naruto didn't ask many questions and didn't object when I told him I wasn't hungry while he rummaged through for food. Ramen isn't something I keep in my home, I told him that, but it didn't stop him. I wanted to yell at him for purposefully trailing around the delicate subject of my empty home; it only made it more frustrating and annoying for me, having Naruto not be…Naruto.

But I decided it could be worth milking if I can get Naruto to sleep on the couch instead of in one of my rooms. I don't want any one in them; this place is haunted by my own ghosts. That I might not be able to wish upon my worst of enemies, much someone I considered my …comrade.

He didn't complain, and I was able to sleep soundly, although the sound of Naruto's snoring drifted as far as my room and as distracting and even frustrating it was….

It was pleasant.

* * *

A stifled yawn, his bones cracked and joints grinding themselves against each other uncomfortably "Good morning, Sasuke." Naruto smiled throughout his matted hair.

Sasuke bit back a yawn in response as he pushed his own bangs out of his eyes. "'Morning…" he grumbled back.

There was a silence. Naruto forced a cough. "What…what do you even do around here for fun?"

"How would I know? I'm always with you." Sasuke snapped back.

Naruto raised his hands in defense, not aware he was already treading across thin waters regarding anything of Sasuke's home or personal welfare. But even knowing this, it takes away a lot to talk about, and his silence was only going to piss Sasuke even more. He sighed, he had hoped that staying over Sasuke's would be fun, but actually, he just feels like an unwanted guest.

Rubbing his stiff neck, he smiled softly. "When will Hinata-san be here?"

Sasuke had sauntered into his kitchen and rummaged for an orange. He squeezed the citrus fruit between his fingers boredly. "Not sure, it's late in the morning, so maybe any moment now." In all honesty, he had forgotten why he asked Hinata to come over. For information, obviously, but what kind? What other bad news could she possibly give on Naruto's situation that could cure him at this point? His outlook seemed hopeless, even to a pessimistic guy like him.

Naruto didn't repond, his head was down in some type of trance-like flashback, Sasuke supposed. He looked at Naruto, and then the orange in his hand. He chucked it at the blonde's head, sending his whole body crashing from the couch he sat on to the floor. The blonde shot up and rubbed his head angrily, pouting. "What was that for, bastard!?"

"Oh? I thought you were dead."

Naruto growled. "You asshole, I wasn't dead, I was….thinking." Naruto's words seemed to trail off like there was something else he wanted to say. Sasuke's eyebrow raised, but he refused to press any further into it.

"Well then, stop it. Thinking isn't one of your strong points." Naruto opened his mouth in rebuttal but Sasuke cut him off from speaking. "Are you going to gape there like an idiot, or go get clean?"

"I-Huh?"

"You're dirty." Sasuke stared at him expressionless.

Naruto groaned. "I know that, you bastard! I meant, shouldn't you shower and stuff first?"

"Why?" This time Sasuke did reveal his perplexed expression. "You're the guest, aren't you?"

Naruto's expression softened into a smile. "Yeah…I am."

* * *

Although Sasuke didn't show it, he could feel his lips twinge for a returning smile at the blonde.

No other words had to be said after that.

The knock on Sasuke's door startled Naruto into a jump. He didn't know Sasuke ever got visitors, but lucky for him, it meant someone else to talk to, Sasuke had kept himself locked in his room, pouring over some type of work he had conjured up for himself. Naruto wasn't allowed to bother him, so he sat, twiddling his thumbs and gazing out into his broken yard.

The hand knocked again. Naruto glanced in Sasuke's direction, but didn't hear the raven stir, so he decided to answer it himself.

"Hey, Hinata, I forgot Sasuke told me you're supposed to be here." Naruto laughed and opened the door wider for her to come in. She looked around in marvel and then at Naruto.

He stared back at her, but she didn't say anything, her brow was creasing in worry he could already tell. "I'm fine Hinata, don't worry." She smiled.

"Good to hear then. Is everything alright between you two?" She smiled to herself.

Naruto flushed. "Uh—well, yeah. He's been busy with something, so it's normal."

Her smiled faltered at his response. "Oh."

Naruto looked down at his shoes. "Well, I'll go get him and we can 'get started', I guess."

She nodded. "Sure thing." There was still a tinge of disappointment in her tone, but he dismissed it and stalked off to find Sasuke.

'_I wonder, if those two will make it in time…'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

The three of them sat around the tatami mat, except with blank stares and no food. Naruto glanced between his other two silent companions.

"Soooo…."

"As far as we know, Naruto's ailment is incurable."

"Almost incurable." Sasuke noted.

She waved her hand in the air. "Although the woman's idea of saving him is something conjured out of a fairytale, there's a meaning behind it."

"A meaning?" Naruto echoed, leaning forward.

"The only reason these 'diseases' are able to control Kyuubi's emotions is because Naruto can't. Since the two of them are one, Kyuubi can only feed off of the spiritual energy inside of Naruto, but the energy in him as been unharmonious and conflicting, which not only puts him out of control within himself, but also out of sync with Kyuubi."

Naruto blinked. "So…the only reason she's able to override my commands and use Kyuubi to destroy things is because we're out of sync?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and gave Hinata a pointed look, but she cleared her throat and nodded anyway.

"Well then my obvious question is how can I get back in sync with him and fix all this?"

Hinata's head lowered. "Sorry to say Naruto, but there's something in your heart you need to confront on your own, and until you do Kyuubi's chi won't be able to mix with yours. It'll only damage the seal and give her more control the longer you wait. Haven't you noticed that Kyuubi can't talk to you unless the woman's energy has been activated to flow?"

Naruto's mouth opened and closed. _'She can't be right can she…?'_

'_Kyuubi?'_

A static silence responded to him, as if the demon was talking but every word was distorted and blurred, like frizzy interference sounds. She was right.

His head dropped in shame. Sasuke placed his hands on the table. "There has to be another way, then."

"There was." Hinata said sadly.

Sasuke glared at her. "What do you mean _'was'_?" His angry stare told her to choose the next words carefully.

Hinata breathed in deep and closed her eyes. "Once before, she told me that if Naruto was successful in restoring balance within himself then her dark energy would be cast out of him and back into her, and this would probably cost her her life. But, she also once mentioned that the town she was captured in, Takumi, was her original home, and many of her curses and remedies came from that town's rich herbal gardens."

"Are you saying that there could be a cure in that village?" Naruto asked.

She shrugged. "I'm only putting pieces together of what I remember her mentioning to me once, for a dark lady, she talked a lot. But also what she's told me is that during an experiment gone wrong she set the entire town ablaze and even she doesn't know what could be salvaged of her things."

Naruto slammed his hands down on the table. "But there's still a possibility, right?"

"A slight one…"

"Then what are we still doing here? Let's go!"

Sasuke cleared his throat. "We're not allowed to leave here, remember? We're on suspension."

The blonde's energy depleted from him as quickly as it came. "Oh, right…"

Hinata broke in. "Well, you won't be for long, atleast."

"And why is that?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Because she's going to be killed tomorrow."

* * *

Naruto shook his head. It was getting increasingly hot and boring now that Hinata had left over an hour ago. Sasuke piled right back into his room and it seemed like nothing happened, and although Naruto should be more concerned over his situation, he just…wasn't. Something told him that while killing the woman wouldn't solve anything that things would have to just depend on him.

And if he couldn't depend on himself, how can he expect others to go through so much trouble for his sake?

"This is ridiculous!" Naruto shouted out into the empty living room. Noone answered. It was like Sasuke's was a ghost in his own home.

He sat up. The door was open, and the sun was shining brightly, it looked nice outside. "I bet Sasuke wouldn't mind if I went searching for something edible, would he?"

This time he was grateful for Sasuke's stillness.

The map of the countries his father owned had to be completely useless, considering they were now outdated. Before Hinata's visit Sasuke actually _had _been planning to find the village and raid it for information, but now it all seemed useless considering she would've already been dead by the time he got there. And Naruto would need someone with him besides Sakura, who at this point couldn't fully be depended on.

A low growl emitted through Sasuke's throat. All this work wasn't getting him anywhere! And Naruto is just―

"Wait, Naruto. _Shit_."

He had forgotten Naruto was even still in his house, considering how many people have actually been in his home. It was surprising, really, that Naruto could be here and was still respectfully quiet.

Sasuke treaded out of his room carefully, down the hall, and into an empty living room with a wide open door as the only clue to where Naruto might be. He sighed and walked outside, having to hold his hand over his eyes from the burning sunlight.

"Naruto!"

No answer. He looked around the side of his home, with green and brown grass and uncared for weeds protruding. Sasuke moved along.

"Naruto!"

And waited, then he heard it. "Over here, Sasuke! I'm out back!"

So Sasuke walked around to the back of his house, where he remembered his mother's vast garden was, and now, still is. Naruto was knee deep in it, covered in all sorts of grime and dirt, with a hefty pile of pulled weeds at his feet. He would've smirked if he hadn't been so unsure whether to be amused or angry as he approached the blonde.

They stared at each other for a long time before Sasuke was able to croak out, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto paused. "Well, I was looking for something to eat but then I realized you had no ramen and instead of pestering you to go out to eat since you were busy and all I thought you'd have some type of fruit garden back here, 'cuz you're always eating tomatoes and stuff, but instead I found this very unkempt garden." He grinned sheepishly at Sasuke's still expression.

"I was pulling weeds. You know, you ought to take care of this place more."

"Ah." Sasuke was still at a lost of words for the moment.

"This…this garden was your mother's, wasn't it?" Naruto smiled to himself and looked around at the area surrounding him. Sasuke made a positive noise in the back of his throat.

He smiled at the raven until his wrist was clenched in a painfully tight grip and he was being dragged along the dirt against his will.

"Sasuke, what are you―"

"You shouldn't be back here, let's go."

"But Sasuke, if you're not careful you'll trip and ―!"

"Oomph!"

Sasuke did trip over a large root and fell into the pile of weeds, thorns, and old dirt, marring his clothes and face, and possibly dirtying Naruto even more as the blonde went down with him.

Naruto rubbed his head painfully. "Didn't I say to be careful? Jeez,"

"Hn."

The blonde glared at him until he noticed something on Sasuke's hand and grabbed it. "You're bleeding."

"Huh? Oh, I guess I am."

"Baka," Naruto whispered and stared at the dripping blood. The thorn that must've pierced him had already been removed, but the wound was oozing the crimson like it was deep. He stared at it for a minute and then in one swoop wrapped his lips around Sasuke's index finger, sucking the dirt and blood at once.

Sasuke's cheeks flushed a deep red too. "W-What are you doing?"

But Naruto didn't answer him. He closed his eyes and sucked carefully, cleaning his finger of any grime, and ignored the bad taste. Even Sasuke had to admit the feeling of Naruto's cool tongue was a bit soothing and maybe had even missed the sensation once Naruto pulled his finger out of his mouth.

They were both blushing fierce, but neither of them broke the moment with talk and Naruto felt like he should've been savoring the deep thumping of his heart while he still could, even if he didn't know what it meant.

And neither did Sasuke, he didn't understand why his stomach was fluttering, but he liked it.

He liked it a lot.

* * *

There I go again with my poor attempts at ending a chapter, haha. But at least I could get back to finishing this, huh? Well, this story's coming to a close, and there aren't too many chapters left, so review!


	18. Sin Six: Sloth Part I

**~7 Deadly Sins~**

**Disclaimer: **I own Kyuubi's thoughts. :}

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **NaruSasu.

**Genre:** Romance/Suspense/Drama

**Warnings:** Seme Naruto. Evil Kyuubi. Yaoi. Naruto may be a little OOC. He's going to get a tad dark-spirited.

**Summary:** Kyuubi sighed. "This is all your fault now, kit. For the next 7 days you will experience each one of the 7 deadly sins until you give into your true desire."

**Important Edit:**

**Bold** is Kyuubi speaking.

_Italics_ represent a character's or Naruto's thoughts/responses.

**Bold **and _Italics _represent the woman speaking.

**A/N:** Someone requested for a previous chapter recap! (Are my updates that late? :p)

So, previously:

Naruto stays over Sasuke's house in case of emergency and they both learn that the woman causing all this mess was going to be executed for her crimes, and while Sasuke doesn't believe that this will solve the problem because she is still able to draw out Kyuubi's power from wherever she is and send Naruto into his next "sin" whenever convenient for her…

Whoever asked for this forgot to take into consideration I suck at summaries, haha. On with the story!

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen: Sin Six: Sloth Part I_

"We want this problem to disappear, Hokage-sama," the eldest of the leaders boomed from his pedestal. Tsunade didn't even look up to acknowledge not one of those selfish bastards, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Understood. We're doing the best we cane right now and―"

The eldest slammed his hand down on the table, leaving a resounding sound throughout the room. "Enough of this, she is to be executed so the demon child can continue without more endangerment."

"I agree with you and we want to arrange for her trial as soon as possible."

"Bah! Enough of this, I say. One trial missed will not be the least to worry about; she's a criminal from another place. Are we to send her back _there _for a worthless trial? No one knows about what's she doing except us, there _is _no evidence. Don't be foolish."

Tsunade's temper flared dangerously and in defiance, she raised her head to stare at the lanky old bastard. "We can't send someone to their death without trial―"

"_You _can't. _We _can do whatever we think is best for the people." Not the male voice this time, but from the old women beside him, pedestal lowered in sign of respect. Tsunade glared defiantly.

"That's breaking the rules," she threatened.

"Oh?" The leader interjected. "So you'd rather wait a couple weeks or so while she runs a muck throughout our city, using that _demon_ to destroy both objects and people because you want to prolong the death that's only going to await her at the end.

The Hokage had to bite her lip at that one. Although the superiors were right that in the end the trial would end up in their hands and of course, they would sentence her death. But it wouldn't be a speedy one, and it could be dangerous to Naruto's decreasing health. This must was true, _but _she still didn't like the tone these old geezers used while calling Naruto a "demon."

She sighed. "What will you have me do?" In respect, she took a lengthy bow.

The eldest boomed, "She'll be killed tomorrow at midnight. If anyone inquires, we've handled this long ago and the trial had favored for her execution. No one else hears about this," there was a warning in his voice and although his sentence trailed she fully understood it meant 'and that goes for your assistant, Shizune, too.'

Lie to Shizune? She wasn't so sure she could do that. But she also knew that telling the truth to someone as honest as her would probably be leaked out, and that would cause Naruto more harm then good. And in the end, this is all about Naruto, isn't it?

She nodded. "I'll have the preparations done."

* * *

Sasuke didn't expect much that morning, waking up. Of course, after yesterday with Naruto he could tell his personality locking up but at the same time feeling more relaxed with the blond. Maybe he needed to know that Naruto was still truly that, Naruto. Not some crazed demon controlled by an even crazier witch.

They hadn't talked that much the night before, well, Sasuke hadn't talked that much. Just enough to keep a light conversation going before bed. Naruto was still more than willing to bunk on the couch, so, who was Sasuke to protest?

But now the situation didn't look so good. Seeing as Sasuke woke up on his own accord and _not _by some antic of the blond was bad enough but as he walked closer and closer into the living room, his questions were still unanswered.

He hovered over the blond, examining Naruto's sleeping face, more troubled than peaceful looking. His mouth was open slightly, allowing a trickle of saliva to slide out of his mouth with ease, but his eyebrows were knit together as if he were thinking in his sleep. Sasuke was about to leave the blond to rest when he noticed his chest was rising and falling a bit sporadically. Almost erratically, like he was having trouble breathing. Then Sasuke noticed that the blonde's skin was glistening with sweat, more noticeable across his arms and chest.

Sasuke pressed a hand against Naruto's forehead, and almost recoiled instantly. He was _way _too hot to still be sleeping. Way to hot to be a fever, it was almost inhuman. He moved his hand down to his neck, checking for a pulse. It was there, but it was weak, and the skin there was burning feverishly. Sasuke swore and lifted the blonde up and over his shoulder to carry him into Sasuke's room. There, he placed the blonde under the sheets, and opened all the windows. Then he ran into the bathroom he found a clean rag, soaked it in cold water and then ran back to place it on Naruto's burning forehead.

"Naruto, its Sasuke. Naruto, wake up, c'mon, wake up." Sasuke shook the soaked blonde. In response, Naruto mumbled angrily, but it was relief to Sasuke. Things hadn't gotten too worse yet.

"Don't go and die on me yet, Naruto. I have to make a few phone calls first."

In a flurry, Sasuke doesn't remember what happened next. He decided to quickly call Sakura first, screaming in her ear that Naruto was dying in his bed, and that she needed to save him. It did the trick, a few minutes Sakura came barging through the door with a _huge _Medicaid box of equipment, and apparently, she called Hinata over too, for a bit of backup.

It was hard, at first. Sasuke was panicking, the blond's fever rose so high that he was having muscle spasms as he slept. But then they realized that Naruto wasn't really having a "fever", Kyuubi's chakra was being drained, and since Naruto's chakra was near depletion, the demon's chakra was filling in the spaces, with a chakra so hot and searing that it was causing the blond to sweat and certain areas of his skin to actually develop burns. It was a terrible situation.

"She's stealing the chakra," Hinata mumbled to herself. Sasuke grabbed her by both arms and shook her.

"Then how do we stop her!?"

Hinata shook her head negatively. "This is Naruto's sin, his extremely laziness in not wanting to resist is the only reason Kyuubi's so vulnerable right now. He won't fight back. We can help him, feed him as much chakra as we can to obstruct Kyuubi's, but if Naruto himself doesn't want to fight it, then…I don't see what else we can do." Her voice struggled to stay calm, but her eyes were pooling with tears and her lips quivering slightly. Sasuke glanced back towards Sakura who tirelessly wired Naruto up to several chakra feeders to reduce the burning sensations around Naruto's body.

She was right. They couldn't _force _Naruto to fight it if he didn't want to, but Sasuke believed he still did. He just needed some encouragement.

"Hinata," Sasuke barked. She flinched under the commanding gaze. "You make a phone call to the Hokage-sama, let her know what's going on, and tell her we've got it under control."

"But Sasuke…"

His voice rose. "Now, Hinata."

She gulped. "A-Alright."

* * *

"_It's so hot in here," Naruto murmured to himself. By now he could recognize his surroundings. He was inside himself, but it didn't feel normal. He felt like he was trapped inside a baking oven, and the usual cool fog that drifted out of Kyuubi's chambers were replaced with red steam. Chakra to be exact._

_Naruto eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he wallowed through the chakra, searing at his feet. "Oi, fox, where are you?"_

"**Have I ever gone anywhere else?" **

_Under different circumstances, Naruto might have retorted something nasty but not now. Kyuubi was indeed in his cage, but his face was scrunched up in displeasure and his eyes were glazed over._

"_Kyuubi, are you alright? What's going on?"_

_The demon rolled his eyes.__** "**_**It's your body and you don't even realize what's going on?"**

_Naruto shook his head. "No, I fell asleep last night. I thought I woke up…but I guess I didn't."_

_He watched Kyuubi grimace. "You're hurt."_

"**Not hurt. Just tired. My cage is getting smaller, a sign that you're the real one in danger."**

"_Me?"_

**"_Yes, you. You're chakra's almost gone."_**

_Naruto shook his head, "Nuh uh, that's not true. I had plenty of chakra yesterday; I was _fine _yesterday, now you're telling me I'm nearing chakra depletion?"_

_Kyuubi nodded wordlessly. _

_When Naruto took another look around, he understood. Kyuubi's been feeding chakra all throughout the night in order to keep him alive. He hadn't woken up yet because his body wasn't functioning. And his body wasn't functioning because his chakra's been stolen. She's been stealing chakra all along._

"**Took you long enough,"**_ Kyuubi sneered. _**"Everytime you acted out, she was able to reach me and steal chakra, but she doesn't need yours."**

_Naruto shook his head. "No, it was never me she was after. She was after your power."_

"**Yeah well, now she's getting it, I can't afford to die this way."**_ Kyuubi's voice boomed, but lacked the sarcasm, he seemed serious. He seemed worried._

"_But the more you feed her, the more I get hurt! That's not solving anything!" Naruto hopped around on his feet to emphasize his point. He wasn't even awake but the power of Kyuubi's hot chakra were burning his feet and making him uncomfortable inside himself. But complaining wouldn't help him. He needed to wake up._

_Closing his eyes, he focused his energy, calmed his body. Usually, this would separate Kyuubi's and his mind, and he could leave. But when he opened his eyes, he was still in the same spot. _

"_Kyuubi, I can't get out of here! Whatever you're doing, stop it!"_

"**Don't blame me for your insolence."**_ Kyuubi retorted and then closed his eyes. Naruto's face softened, the demon had probably been working tirelessly while he slept. They were both stuck._

"_I need to get out of here," Naruto pleaded to himself._

"_**You don't want to do that."**_

_Naruto whirled on the unfamiliar voice. Someone else was in here too?_

"_Where are you? Show yourself!"_

_And show herself she did. Naruto stifled a gasp. She found a way to enter Naruto's body too? "H-How the hell did you get in here?"_

"_**Simple, you have no chakra left to stop me. No more control over your body. The sloth sin was the perfect time to get what I came for."**__ She smiled devilishly, flaunting yellow and sinewy teeth behind sagging skin. _

_Naruto shivered unconsciously. "You won't let me wake up."_

"_**Wrong. You don't want to wake up. Think about it, you're trapped inside your own mind and you can't escape from yourself? As flattering you are, I can't take all the credit."**_

_He growled dangerously and glanced back at Kyuubi, who now seemed to have fallen into a troubled sleep. He tried it again, focused his energy, pictured himself leaving, but when he opened his eyes he was still there. There was no energy for him to use, she had stolen everything._

"_**Prepare yourself for it, Naruto. You'll die in his heated cavern. It'll only be a matter of time before Kyuubi's chakra goes haywire and he destroys everything here, including you."**__ She smirked._

_Naruto didn't seem fazed. "Then if I'm going die in here, so are you!"_

"_**Ah, but you're wrong again. I control the energy inside and outside of you. I can do whatever I want, because you lack the energy to fight me."**__ She levitated her body and spun in taunting circles, expelling amounts of Kyuubi's chakra at Naruto. _

_He dodged two, but missed one that narrowly cut his leg. It stung and burned at the same time._

"_What is your whole purpose for doing this!?" Naruto shouted at her floating figure angrily._

_She tsked softly. __**"I don't think you should worrying about my motives, as it stands right now, they're trying to kill me. You should be more worried about how you're gonna get out of here, and how you're gonna stop me."**_

_Naruto grit his teeth together. She couldn't have been more right._

_

* * *

  
_

"Sakura, how's he doing?" Sasuke raced to her side, staring forlornly as the sweat-drenched blond lying on his bed. She shook her head and she configured the chakra pump stuck in his arm.

"Not so good. His fever is stabilized, it's not going up or down. But I have a good feeling that Naruto's not sick, this is Kyuubi's chakra overheating his system." She sighed as she pressed a few buttons on the contraption next to her, and watched as fresh chakra slid through the chord and into Naruto's veins.

She sighed softly and pressed her hand to the side of Naruto's sticky face."Why won't he just wake up?" Sakura pleaded out loud.

"It's not like he doesn't want to, he can't." Hinata said while her fingers tended to the burn wounds on his arms and legs. Sasuke was suddenly glad she called her over; Sakura couldn't have monitored Naruto and done the medical jutsus by herself.

"What do you mean 'he can't'?" Sasuke demanded. She didn't glance up from her work. "Naruto no longer hold the energy to free himself, this is his sin, Sloth. You've heard of that right?"

"Uh huh," Sakura nodded. "Where you get all tired and lazy and stuff."

Sasuke glanced back and forth between the two. They both seemed so calm, did anybody care about the blond here except for him!? "How can we help him?"

"I'm not so sure we can." Hinata said sadly. Sakura's head slumped slightly.

Sasuke growled. "That's bullshit; we're not letting her take him away." He raced to the side of the bed and started screaming in Naruto's sleeping face.

"Naruto! Wake up you stupid idiot before you die! Naruto! Naruto, get up!!"

Sakura grabbed him forcefully by the shoulder. "Sasuke! Please, stop, you can't―"

"No, Sakura, let him." Hinata interrupted her. They both stared at her serious face. "I think he's the only one who might be able to wake this knucklehead." She smiled at Sasuke, and nodded in approval.

Sasuke looked the frail blond over once more and moved into his ear. "Naruto, I know you can here me, wake up Naruto, wake up…"

* * *

_Naruto dodged another attack, ignoring the woman's cackling laughs. Her blasts were of Kyuubi's pure energy, both lethal and deadly to him, and he couldn't fight back. It was cramped and hot in there; the most uncomfortable Naruto's ever been in fighting for his life._

"_**Give up brat and die already,"**__ she taunted and fired away three more. This time Naruto didn't move quickly enough and took two hits to the chest, immediately leaving burns that began to blister._

_I need to get out of here, Kyuubi, help me! Naruto silently pleaded with the stubborn demon who was much too tired to wake up._

"_**He's not going to save you, no one can." **__She smirked victoriously at him._

_Naruto gaped. "How did you hear me? I wasn't talking out loud!"_

"_**Ah, but you see Naruto, I'm already starting to become a part of you."**_

_Naruto fought back tears of frustration. His body burned and simmered and it was hot and damp here, no one was going to even hear him scream when she killed him. Not even Sasuke would be able to―_

"_Naruto, I know you hear me, wake up Naruto, wake up…"_

_The woman gasped and stared around, searching for the source of that voice. She growled angrily at being interrupted. "Who said that?" She snapped._

_Naruto looked around too, for the source, but it didn't matter. He recognized that voice; it was the voice that was going to save him._

"_Sasuke…" Naruto breathed. "Where are you?"_

_

* * *

  
_

Getting closer and closer to the end of this thing, thanks to all of you who stuck around this long, you guys are the best! Please review!

V

V

V


	19. Sin Six: Sloth Part II

**~7 Deadly Sins~**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine!

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **NaruSasu.

**Genre:** Romance/Suspense/Drama

**Warnings:** Seme Naruto. Evil Kyuubi. Yaoi. Naruto may be a little OOC. He's going to get a tad dark-spirited.

**Summary:** Kyuubi sighed. "This is all your fault now, kit. For the next 7 days you will experience each one of the 7 deadly sins until you give into your true desire."

**Important Edit:**

**Bold** is Kyuubi speaking.

_Italics_ represent a character's or Naruto's thoughts/responses.

**Bold **and _Italics _represent the woman speaking.

**A/N:** Really short and simple for the new year. Happy New Year readers! :D

_Chapter Nineteen: Sin Six: Sloth Part II_

_

* * *

  
_

"It's working Sasuke," Hinata smiled and wiped the dripping sweat from her forehead. "He's fighting on his own now, and Kyuubi's healing his wounds."

Sakura grimaced and glanced between the sleeping Naruto and Sasuke. "His heart beats are still a bit irregular but…"

A small smile crossed her face while Sasuke stared at her blankly. "It's nice to see you care about him so much."

Sasuke blushed slightly and rolled his eyes. Hinata covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggling. Sakura smiled at both of them and then pointed at the door.

"I'm a bit hungry, why don't you come with me and raid Sasuke's fridge for food?" Her gaze at Hinata intensified for a moment and then Hinata nodded suddenly and stood. As she walked past Sasuke, she patted his shoulder briefly and left his bedroom with Sakura.

Sasuke's frowned and looked around the room finally realizing that the entire day had been spent saving Naruto again. The sun was setting now, and he hadn't left his room…or Naruto's side. He stared at the sleeping blond, lips parted and eye twitching slightly. He was still sweaty but his face looked more calm. Sasuke sighed.

"You really are an idiot…aren't you?"

* * *

"_Sasuke! Sasuke, where'd you go?"_ Naruto spun in a circle looking around. His eyes fell on Kyuubi, whose eyes were lulled and threatening to close.

The woman inspected her nails in boredom. _**"He won't be able to save you. You and your power are mine now." **_

She lifted her hand and fired another concentrated blast of Kyuubi's chakra at him. Naruto was narrowly able to dodge it, but it still singed his ankle and sent the burning sensation all the way up his spine. Naruto struggled to stand on his feet, putting pressure down on his ankle. The ground was completely covered in Kyuubi's miasma and was suffocating his throat.

"_You're not going anywhere, I'll stop you here!"_ Naruto growled and instinctively to his pouch for a kunai, and it took him a few seconds to realize that it wasn't there.

She laughed. _**"Look at you, it will be better for you to accept your fate and die. Noone's going to save you!"**_ She stared his down with emotionless eyes.

"_You really are…an idiot, aren't you?"_

Naruto's head jerked upwards and he blinked for a moment and then cracked a wide grin at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

The woman frowned. _**"What are you smiling about?"**_

"_He's right, I am an idiot."_ He spread his legs apart, bracing himself. _"I hope you're ready to take on an idiot."_ His smile was wide and bright.

* * *

"A silent injection will probably be the best way to fix this, without an large audience." Shizune murmured loudly while scribbling down notes on her pad.

Tsunade didn't stir.

"If she dies, the magic stops. It was going to happen eventually, and it's for Naruto." She argued. Tsunade's eyes were downcast and her lip quivered for a moment.

Shizune slammed her pad down on Tsunade's desk. "Tsunade-sama!" As if she were insulted by her silence. Slowly, Tsunade picked her head up and stared back into Shizune's angry eyes.

"I know, I know. There's just a lot going on right now!" She grumbled and then stood, adjusting her jacket and brushing past Shizune.

"Hey―where are you going!?" She shouted.

Tsunade shrugged. "Going for a drink. Prepare the room and have the ANBU detain her until the serum is ready. Have Naruto and Sasuke brought into my office in an hour…send Neji to get them, he needs something to do, I bet." She pushed open the door and walked down the hallway with a stomp.

Shizune's shoulders slumped as she picked up her pad and began writing again. "How can she leave for a drink if there's so much going on…jeez, Tsunade-sama." She scrunched up her face in thought, and then rushed off to find Neji.

* * *

Naruto's movements were slow, and it was hard to maneuver and protect his body and concentrate on breathing at the same time. It was the same for her though; she was getting weaker by her attacks.

"_You can't handle Kyuubi's chakra either, can you?"_ Naruto shouted over the whirling of her concentrated blast. He swiftly moved out of the way but heaved over trying to breathe.

She frowned. _**"I can handle anything. You're just a brat with an immense amount of power you can't control. Be smart and die!"**_ She held both hands out in front of her and growled, but the chakra in her hands appeared and then vanished. She blinked.

Naruto sighed in relief. He wasn't sure if he would be able to dodge that one. His mouth opened in retort, but then he noticed that the woman's form was shifting…moving. Her floating image was contorting like a hologram image.

She inhaled sharply. _**"Someone's fucking with my body; I'll have to end you quickly."**_She opened her palm again and Kyuubi's chakra swirled around and shifted. Naruto growled.

"_You don't get it do you, Kyuubi is too powerful and you'll die yourself if you keep acting so stupid!" _He looked back at the resting beast behind his cage. _"You think…I'll lose to someone like you!?"_ He glared at her.

"_**You have no reason to win."**_ She shrugged and aimed at him.

"_I do, someone…someone is waiting for me!"_ He boasted and braced himself for the attack speeding his way. Naruto outstretched his palms, and caught it but it spun dangerously and tore up his hands. She gasped at his smug looking face despite his pain.

"_Someone is waiting for me to return, and I won't keep him waiting."_ He smirked. _"It's time to end this."_

_

* * *

  
_

Sasuke stared at Naruto's twitching face for what seemed like forever. He was more than tempted to smack the blonde awake himself, but something told him that whatever was happening, Naruto would be himself to fix it.

"When are you waking up…Naruto…" he grumbled and nearly jumped when Naruto's nose twitched. He stayed still waiting for another movement from the blonde, but nothing came. He sighed and poked Naruto's cheek.

"Idiot…" He averted his eyes from the sleeping face.

"Heh…who are you calling an idiot, teme?" Sasuke lept out of his chair in surprise. Naruto eyes were open and watching him with a smile on his face.

Sasuke coughed and calmed himself. "You're awake, what happened?"

"Evil woman tried to kill me and lock me inside myself forever, but I showed her, Uzumaki style." Naruto grinned and gave him thumbs up. Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved back into the seat beside the bed.

Naruto struggled to sit up slowly, wiping his forehead and being careful of the machine objects attached to his body. "You know…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." He looked up at Sasuke blushing, and smiled. "Thank you."

The raven spluttered and tried his best to glare at Naruto, waving his hand. "Whatever, as long as you're…okay." Naruto's smile was extremely contagious.

"By the way…what am I hooked up to anyway? I feel like crap." Naruto grumbled.

"Chakra feeder."

"Huh? This isn't how you give chakra to injured people! You don't hook them up to a gleaming machine, it will scare them." Naruto argued, nodding.

Sasuke snorted. "Oh yeah, then how else are you supposed to get chakra?"

Naruto pressed a finger to his lips. "With a kiss, right?" He winked at Sasuke and then laughed, but he ended up coughing. Sasuke's right eye twitched as he smacked the blond in the head.

"Oi! Didn't I say I was injured?"

Sasuke averted his eyes to the window. "Don't make jokes like that, dobe!"

Naruto stopped coughing and blinked. "You're face is awfully red, Sasuke." He grinned and inched off the bed, closer to Sasuke. "Shouldn't you be happy to see me?"

"…"

Naruto tilted his head and blinked slowly. "Sorry Sasuke…I was just kidding. Maybe I got too carried away…I'm just really happy you wanted to save me…" He touched Sasuke's face gently and lifted his head to look into his eyes. Sasuke was blushing.

"Sasuke…" Naruto smiled. "I―"

The door burst open and Neji leaned against the doorway. "It's time to go." Naruto snatched his hand away quickly.

"Why?" Sasuke growled. Now there were four people in his home for no reason. Sakura and Hinata were right behind Neji. It was Sakura who spoke.

"It's her execution time."

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


	20. The Promise

**~7 Deadly Sins~**

**Disclaimer: **if I could, I'd want to own all Naruto yaoi goodness, but some of us aren't as fortunate. D:

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **NaruSasu.

**Genre:** Romance/Suspense/Drama

**Warnings:** Seme Naruto. Evil Kyuubi. Yaoi. Naruto may be a little OOC. He's going to get a tad dark-spirited.

**Summary:** Kyuubi sighed. "This is all your fault now, kit. For the next 7 days you will experience each one of the 7 deadly sins until you give into your true desire."

**Important Edit:**

**Bold** is Kyuubi speaking.

_Italics_ represent a character's or Naruto's thoughts/responses.

**Bold **and _Italics _represent the woman speaking.

**A/N:** Ack, ack, ACK! Pardon my lateness but I finally moved in and settled down in my new home! D:

_Chapter Twenty: The Promise_

_

* * *

  
_

The weather reflected Naruto's mood, something much like a sun-shower. Sasuke hasn't said anything to him yet, and Hinata was obviously keeping her cousin and Sakura busy with questions, tips, and any bits of information on the situation that could be shared. They traveled ahead of him and Sasuke.

He eyed the brunette suspiciously and secretly admired the far away look Sasuke's eyes held. At least he wasn't purposefully ignoring him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, pulling on his sleeve. Sasuke jumped slightly and examined his surroundings before his eyes rested on Naruto. They were still walking. He grunted and waited for him to continue.

"What do you think this is supposed to be like?"

"What are you are talking about? It's an execution, they happen all the time."

And then, Naruto stopped in his tracks, making Sasuke pause and glance at the others who kept moving along, without noticing.

"What?" Sasuke frowned and glanced back between the growing distances of space.

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno, I mean…what's gonna happen if she does die, and then I gain control of Kyuubi again. And then I'll be fine, so you won't need to take extra care of me." He averted his gaze from Sasuke's once Sasuke's scowl grew deeper.

The brunette huffed and grabbed Naruto by the arm, pulling the smaller boy along the street. He didn't say anything for awhile.

Then Sasuke said softly, "Do you think this is the only stupid thing you'll be doing? I'll probably be watching over you for a long time, so stop worrying."

Naruto smiled, and was overly glad when the sun began peeking out over the looming clouds.

* * *

Shizune flicked the syringe's needle a few times, humming in gratitude when no fluids came out. She sat the utensil down and stared Tsunade down with a hard look.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Tsunade snorted. "What do you mean, 'am I sure?' of course I am! That woman is a bother to our society and she's distorting the Jinchuuriki, it's only plausible as Hokage that I dispose of her."

"Yes, but---"

"And I can't keep her in Konoha any longer, because she keeps finding her way to Naruto, and even exploiting our Hyuuga fledglings!"

"That may be true but---"

Tsunade snapped on her assistant, making the small girl flinch at how close their faces were, noses almost touching as Tsunade dared her to make a move. "But what, Shizune?"

"I think…" she swallowed. "I think killing her seems too easy."

"Too easy?" Tsunade gave a curt laugh and dispelled the tense atmosphere, "Don't be ridiculous, she's not getting away and this will end here. I've had enough."

"But---"

"_I've had enough."_

The finality of her voice made Shizune's skin crawl as she immediately nodded and went back to preparing all the items, pushing her ideas to the back of her mind for now. Because after all, this did have to end at some point, sooner or later. Naruto, the Kyuubi, and Konoha were all at stake if she would be able to control Kyuubi from the inside. There was still something bugging her though.

She put down the utensil again and turned to face her superior "But…what if, we didn't have to do this?"

"We didn't have to do what?" Tsunade echoed and began rubbing her forehead, frowning in displeasure but nonetheless gave Shizune her full attention.

"What if Naruto clearly expresses his true desire and gets control over his own emotions again?"

"Feh!" And with that, Tsuande laughed and stood up from her seat, opening the door to leave but then stopped in her tracks without turning around.

"That idiot wouldn't be able to admit what he wants even if it was right in front of his face."

* * *

"So, what do you expect to happen?" Sakura asked Hinata again, shooting glances at the two boys behind them, the smaller one smiling and laughing at his own joke.

Hinata sighed and shrugged her shoulders, tilting her face to the sky as they walked. "I dunno…but I think this was a good learning lesson for him."

"Learning lesson?" Sakura snorted and for a second a bit of anger seemed to boil up within her. "All he did was cause trouble and string Sasuke along with endless flirting." She didn't include Neji but the glance she gave him meant his name was heavily implied aswell.

Hinata gave a wry smile. "That might be true, but we don't know what will end up happening, right?"

Sakura averted her gaze to the ground.

"And…" Neji spoke suddenly, catching both their attention. "Naruto needed to learn how to control his emotions. It's not only anger that can bring out the worst in Kyuubi, it's every emotion, and in this case…denial." He swallowed thickly and ignored the burning stares from his companions.

Then Hinata and Sakura both began giggling at the same time. "You're right, Neji-nii, let's hope that Naruto has learned that in time to stop her and finally put her to rest, like she needs."

"Yes, but…just in case," Sakura looked at Hinata, and then at Neji. "Let's make a plan."

* * *

Shizune's palms were sweating, because she knew that this wasn't the answer. Even as the ANBU dragged her in, thrashing and all, Shizune had no feeling of remorse.

This is what she deserved. This will solve the problem.

But when she looked into the woman's old, wrinkled eyes that twinkled with fear and excitement at the same time, she could tell it wasn't her place to remove this woman from living completely.

No, she had gone after Naruto. And Naruto was the only one who could slay this woman and save himself.

The time had come, and everything was ready.

"Finish the job," Tsunade had whispered in her ear and prepared to leave the room for the two of them.

Shizune slammed the syringe to the floor and gave Tsunade a cautious look.

"I haven't said anything about this situation yet because I knew you had the answer. But now…" She gave the woman an evil glare but turned back to her surperior.

"I'm not doing anything until Naruto arrives." She whispered curtly and walked right out of the room.

* * *

"So what do you think is gonna happen after this?" Naruto asked, leaning forward enough to catch the brunette rolling his eyes.

"I know, I know, dumb question. I just want to hear you talk!" The blonde laughed at Sasuke's twitching eyebrow.

"Why do you want to hear me talk?"

"Because I don't want you to over think this." Naruto replied honestly, which stunned Sasuke back into silence. "I mean, honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do either but…I just, don't want anyone else worrying about me." Sasuke sighed.

"Talk to me, Sasuke, please…" Naruto whimpered softly, glancing at the others ahead of them and taking note that the Hokage's Tower was in sight.

"If something happens, something good, no, maybe something bad…" Naruto ignored Sasuke's bored expression and entwined their fingers together, making the taller boy flinch at Naruto's clammy hands.

"Please, just, don't…don't stop talking, being there, for me, okay?" They had arrived, Hinata glanced back at the two and gave a weak smile, Sakura averted her gaze and Neji frowned. But it didn't matter.

"Dobe." Sasuke squeezed his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

And there it is. Forgive me for my lateness and please review!


	21. Sin Seven: Greed

**~7 Deadly Sins~**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, sorry.

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **SasuNaru.

**Genre:** Romance/Suspense/Drama

**Warnings:** Evil Kyuubi. Yaoi. Naruto may be a little OOC. He's going to get a tad dark-spirited.

**Summary:** Kyuubi sighed. "This is all your fault now, kit. For the next 7 days you will experience each one of the 7 deadly sins until you give into your true desire."

**Important Edit:**

**Bold** is Kyuubi speaking.

_Italics_ represent a character's or Naruto's thoughts/responses.

**Bold **and _Italics _represent the woman speaking.

**A/N:** And finally, my lovely readers, the end.

_Chapter Twenty-One: Sin Seven: Greed_

_...  
_

The room went silent upon Naruto's arrival and the overflowing energy coming from the blond that forced Tsunade to believe that he was ready to end this once and for all.

She sighed and looked at her assistant, Shizune, who finally seemed ready to obey. She looked at Naruto's determined face, and then down to the boy's hand, enclosed in Sasuke's and smiled.

Hinata, Neji, and Sakura stood behind them, arms extended to the chakra bracelets around their arms, and Hinata snapped one to Naruto's arm. She nodded at Hinata in approval, they had all been thinking ahead of time.

Shizune held out the syringe, and she held it out in front of her for all of them to see.

"When I administer the drug, Naruto will also succumb to the effects, seeing as though through Kyuubi they are linked. No one, and I mean no one," her eyes flashed to Sasuke, "is allowed to wake him under no circumstances. If Naruto wakes up from his subconscious he'll lose touch with Kyuubi for good."

"We understand, Tsuande-sama." Sakura affirmed. "We're ready."

She glanced at Naruto. "Ready?"

He gripped Sasuke's hand tightly. "Ready."

* * *

Immediately entering his own subconscious, Naruto recognized his surroundings long enough to keep himself calm. The air was still suffocating and he already felt weak as he waded through the waters to Kyuubi's cage.

The giant fox was slumbering loudly, with his eyes rolled back in his sockets. He looked sick. _"Kyuubi? Wake up."_

It was the first time that Naruto actually missed the fox having some sort of smart remark to say. He moved closer and found the woman staring back at him blankly, eyes sunken in her face. There was no smile on her face.

"_**I need…power…and if you can't get rid of me...you're going to die here."**_ She murmured simply and then began pulling on the seal that kept the gates closed. Naruto gasped and started running through the water as she pulled the seal down a bit more and a blazing gust of Kyuubi's chakra began rushing out of his cell. _"Stop that! You'll free him and then we'll both die, you know!"_

The number of spiraling tails on Kyuubi's body went from one to two. Naruto's vision blurred and while the chakra brace on his arm was blinking in action, the stench of power blinded his senses.

He blinked. They weren't in his subconscious anymore; they were at the ramen stand, standing in the center of a growing crowd. He could hear the woman's voice boom from above, like a God's.

"_**From your gluttony you ate until your stomach was made to burst, and then in rage and defiance you took advantage of your friend. Why?"**_

Naruto's eyes flashed around the image of him kissing Sasuke. He frowned.

"_I…I don't why I did that, it seems pretty random now that I look at it. I just knew what I wanted and I took it!"_ The flashback faded, but the tails grew from two to three. He began to panic.

"_Stop playing around, show yourself so we can fight!"_ He growled angrily into the darkness. There was nothing but an echo until her voice came back and another flashback played.

This time they were in the hospital with Tsunade and Sakura harping over his condition. After Hinata's attempt at seducing him failed, but Sasuke's display of worry moved him.

"_**In your lust you took Sasuke against his will, but neither of you were satisfied, you out of insatiable desire, and him out of fear. Why did you choose Sasuke over Hinata?"**_

Flashes of Sasuke's sweaty alabaster skin, swollen pink lips and wet stands of raven hair stuck to the brunet's face made Naruto shiver.

"_I was being stupid. I wanted Sasuke because he was...better. That doesn't make what I did right because I was just being shameless! Sasuke was who I wanted anyway though, possessed or not."_

Naruto shook his head as the image disappeared and his lungs heaved at the lack of air. He wasn't answering these questions right, he could tell. The brace on his arm tightened again as it fed him his comrades' chakra and the sleeping Kyuubi's tails split again from three to four.

Kyuubi faded from him again and Naruto sighed deeply as another flashback played through his mind. He wanted to fight and get rid of the woman, but the more she toyed with his mind, the longer it would take him to reach her and she was steady pulling away the seal.

This time was it forestry at night, he was breaking trees and shouting obscenities. Hinata showed up and after words were exchanged, Naruto attacked her.

"_**From rage and shame for your actions against Sasuke, you lost control of your own emotions and attacked me, allowing both me and the second Hyuuga to exploit your weakness. Who is your weakness?"**_

Naruto gripped his hands tightly. _"I don't know! Anger, fear? …Sasuke? Sasuke was the reason I was upset, because I hurt him, and I got angry because of it."_ The invisible weight on his lungs lifted, and Naruto heaved deeply.

The woman growled, and the tail count remained the same.

The next scene Naruto was immediately familiar with, the smell of rotten food and the screeching of bats reminded Naruto of his mission that went bad. The sapphire box sat untouched, open and twinkled only inches away from Naruto's hand.

"_**You felt desperate and unneeded because of your actions that led you astray by my voice to thieve an expensive jewel, but you were caught by your teammate and lost Sasuke's trust. Why did you want to steal the gem?"**_

Naruto frowned and looked downwards when his memory supplied the image of Sakura's screaming face and Sasuke's disappointing gaze.

"_That's not what happened though, you should know that! Sasuke ended up not hating me like you expected he would. You tricked me into stealing it because I didn't have it!"_ The pressure reapplied on Naruto's lungs and his body convulsed and he fell to his knees.

The tails went to four to five. Naruto eyes widened in alarm but he didn't speak. The moment was lost as soon as the scene faded.

He glared, the next scene came with flashes of Neji's phony trust and smiles only to trick him and allow the woman access straight to Kyuubi's chakra and power. The flashback rested on Naruto hopping around from tree to tree, throwing excess chakra in simple moves. Hinata and Sasuke both forced him to stop, and after admitting he was doing it because of Sasuke the sin went away.

"_**You allowed me to waste your energy so that I could use Kyuubi's, and controlled your emotions through prideful feelings that you could outwit both Hinata and Sasuke. You admitted that you 'wanted' Sasuke. Why did the sin go away?" **_

Her own voice seem distrusting and it made Naruto want to laugh because it sounded like she didn't understand herself why the sin went away.

"_I was being prideful because I wanted to show Sasuke that you weren't getting to me, you just managed to manipulate my intentions again…bitch."_ Naruto grumbled with a small smile as the scene faded away and the tails didn't increase.

"_Are you going to fight me now or hide behind my own emotions?"_ He called out into the darkness angrily, but his only response was another scene.

He knew this was the last one she could use against him. The flashes showed Naruto falling 'ill' to a fever, and Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata taking care of him on the outside while he and the woman fought in the inside.

"_**Using your body's inability to resist me, I was able to take advantage of your laziness and entered your body to destroy you until a disruption made my visit short. You fought against me and won. How?"**_

Naruto rolled his eyes. _"I told you, someone was waiting for me on the outside. I had to make it back to Sasuke and I'm going back with my tail between my legs because you managed to beat me with my own chakra!"_

The tail count again stayed the same, and Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief.

The next scene was one that he didn't recall ever happening to him. He was lying on someone's bed, purposefully pulling out cords and tubes attached to his body even though his eyes were already bleeding red. Every few seconds Sasuke would come back and reattach them, but it was evident the raven was both annoyed and tired.

"_**Your greed for attention and support is causing you to hurt the one you care the most about, and you're deliberately handing over Kyuubi's power to me. Why?"**_

"_I…don't know. This never actually happened, how should I know why I was doing that?!"_

The tail count raised from five to six and this time before Kyuubi could fade away, Naruto rushed forward, arms outstretched and moved right through Kyuubi's sleeping face---- and back into his main conscious.

She was growling. _**"Only six tails? It will be enough to kill you anyway, you still haven't learned to control your own desires."**_ Her arms were pulsating as she drew Kyuubi's chakra and began firing it in angry bolts that Naruto skillfully dodged.

"_You're wrong about that, I know my own desire, and that's to be with Sasuke in every way imaginable because it's that important to me. You're not going to be able to take advantage of how I feel anymore. Kyuubi belongs to me, and,"_ he summoned a bushin and formed his own Rasengan.

"_This will be the end for you, right now." _He waited until she sent a blow of chakra his way before extending his hand and letting the strengthening ball absorb Kyuubi's chakra, bleeding the blue orb red. He charged in her direction and sent it careening through her chest.

"_**You t-think that'll kill me? We're both on the same lifeline!"**_ She spluttered and held her bleeding side.

Naruto snarled and took a few steps back, raising his arm. "_No, my lifeline is my friends." _The brace glowed and surged with chakra in response, filling in Naruto's lost supply. _"And it looks like your 'lifeline' has had enough of you."_

He pointed upwards, letting her eyes look up and fall on a now fully awake, and very angry beast.

"_It looks like no one's ever taught you not to stand close to an animal's mouth. Let me show you why."_ He grinned wickedly and opened his jaws, inhaling both her and the heavy aura, swallowing both in seconds.

Naruto blinked and waded through the pungent waters, disbelieving. _"Did you just…just…eat her?"_

"**Yes, and it serves her right for putting me to sleep. I'm not a damn fountain of chakra, I'm the toughest, most powerful and strongest---"**

"_Yeah, yeah, I hear ya, Kyuubi. Now…"_ Naruto droned with a wide smile, patting down the torn seal, much to the fox's displeasure._"…get me out of here."_

_

* * *

  
_

The room was heavy and laced with exhaustion as everyone was lying on the floor, gasping for air from chakra fatigue. Both Tsunade and Shizune had taken the woman's body to be executed and cremated for good, while Naruto laid unconscious in Sasuke's trembling arms.

"He's…almost…done…right?" Sakura panted and clutched her burning stomach. This was her first time feeling almost completely drained of chakra, and the sensations were nearly tearing her small body in two.

Sasuke nodded slowly, head drooping. "Waking up…" They all sighed in relief when two cerulean eyes blinked and took in the sight of his friends. Neji and Hinata murmured their congratulations and helped Sakura to her wobbling feet and out of the room with Sasuke following their lead with Naruto.

The blond's voice was hoarse but the smile on his face was wide and cheerful. "Sasuke…have I ever told you that you're really important to me?"

Sasuke blinked and shook his head negatively, throwing Naruto's arm over his neck so they could move but Naruto effectively stopped him, entwining their fingers together again.

"No, I mean, really, really important to me. It took me a long time and a crazy lady to help me realize it, but I need you. I couldn't have done any of it without you. You're important to me." He cupped Sasuke's cheeks with all seriousness.

"I think I might like you."

Sasuke snorted and pressed his lips to Naruto's eagerly. "I hope you don't actually qualify that as a confession to me."

Naruto licked his lips and hummed. "I'm still high. It won you over anyway, you sound like it's not even anything new to you. I'm trying to tell you I'm inlove with you here!"

"It's not." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shirt and kissed him roughly again, making the blond mewl as he pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. "Congratulations, dobe."

"Couldn't have done it without you, teme." He whispered and claimed the raven's lips again, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck as he was lifted and carried out of the room bridal style.

"I'll never do anything without you ever again." He murmured against Sasuke's lips.

* * *

Don't worry; there probably will be an epilogue after this, but thank you all my lovely readers for sticking with this story and making this my first completed chaptered story here! I couldn't have finished this without your support! :D


End file.
